


Lost Hope AU: The Master Copy

by bookhobbit, OfShoesAndShips



Series: JSMN RP logs [2]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angry Kissing, Beheading, Fairy Bargains, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Roleplay Logs, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfShoesAndShips/pseuds/OfShoesAndShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Norrell makes contact with Childermass, who gets trapped in a fairy bargain, and in the meantime John Segundus summons the fairy Tom Brightwind, who is currently the returned Gentleman's champion - well, you get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1820 - pre-rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This document is meant to serve as a log for the Lost Hope AU RP log on tumblr. If you're one of the RPers and aren't on here as a coauthor, tell me your ao3 username and I'll put you on.
> 
> The fabulous ladymarianor on tumblr, who does not appear to have an ao3 account, deserves coauthor credit on account of being kind enough to compile an enormous, enormous amount of material and suggest that we put it up here for newcomers to the story. Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to this.
> 
> At the moment, I'm seperating this into pre-journey and post-journey although, due to timeline complications, the journey itself has to be reworked and isn't all here. I'll update that when we get around to it. New threads will be added as new chapters as they are complete. There may also be some chronologically previous stuff later on, which I'll deal with when it comes up.

**Lost Hope AU Pre-Rescue**

  
  


August 27   
  


[ **childermassacre** ](http://childermassacre.tumblr.com/post/127751824351) : Alright @ [ thekingoflosthope ](http://tmblr.co/m4v1AEV84gMki9zqeqzbsgg)

 

After careful consideration of your most  _ generous _  offer– _ forgive me _  for not accepting it sooner, sir–I will accept your surrender, and  _ all _  of the conditions that come with it.

Let’s dance, your majesty.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope**](http://tmblr.co/m4v1AEV84gMki9zqeqzbsgg) **:** _Marvelous_!  John Childermass, I accept your apology and my defeat and am  _delighted_  to welcome you to Lost Hope!  The bargain is done.  We shall dance while your pitiable magician weeps!  

 

***

September 18

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/) **asked:** You called yourself a friend of the Raven King, what can you tell me about him?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129382729117/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Oh, scores!  I am, of course, a most confidential friend to him!  What would you care to know and why should you care to know it, pray tell?

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129383009844/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Anything you would tell me. Please sir?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129383050642/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** And  _ why?   _

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129383112644/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** I want to know the stories about my king that weren’t written down

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129384579097/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Mm…  I was part of his company, of course!  That was after I had killed my elder brother.  I know a great deal!  I hardly know where to begin…   
He eats very slowly, with more care than anyone else I know.  He does not often laugh, but when he does, he laughs fully and the thunder of it is a beautiful, cruel, and low!  You would not think such a sound could come from such a man!  For, mighty as he is, he is no brute!  He is a slender thing, more slender than you would think, with thin shoulders.  Why, he is as elegant as a stag – he steps lightly, you see!  Ah!  And he would hum to himself when darkness fell and silence reigned and the fire was fading and he had lost himself to his thoughts…

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129385112374/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Thank you sir. If you think of more, you would have my gratitude.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129385487582/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Why!  My dear creature, are you  _ sentimental? _

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129385594999/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Tease me for it if you wish, I don’t care.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129386092717/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Tut-tut!  You think so little of me, John Childermass!  I would not strike the likes of you when you are rendered so very tame.  Come, have some of that white clove cordial that warms you.  Missing a man that you have never properly met – Ah! such a thing is an affliction of the best of us.  But imagine how keenly  _ I _  feel his absence – what with all these lesser magicians bumbling about.  How  _ England  _ herself __ feels with him away!  But then, there is a good deal of England in  _ you _ , I suppose… 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129386962134/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** I do not think little of you at all. I admit I did never expect to hear you say you missed the King’s absence.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129387557407/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Ah! but I do!     
Sit.  Drink, John Childermass – deeply…     
The magicians of this New Age are like children compared!  Rude, untidy fledglings!  They summon me without a care, without any attention to decorum!  My magical talents are such that I would, if I could, only have dealings with masters of their craft, you see!  And The Raven King was such a magician.  To see a Christian wield his power so was to see true beauty, John Childermass!  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129388169029/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** When was the last time you saw him?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129388447882/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** _ Saw _  him?   _ Saw  _ him.  Tsk!  Whatever does  _ that _  matter?  The last time I _  sensed him _  was a fair few centuries ago.  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129388169029/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Was this or after he disappeared from England?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129388447882/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** Why, precisely when he took his leave!  And now that I have been interrogated most thoroughly, tell me why you would ever serve your master when he is so very, very low compared!  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129388169029/you-called-yourself-a-friend-of-the-raven-king) **:** I have only ever been John Uskglass’ man.

 

***

September 19

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/) **asked:** [holds up a bottle shaped like a human heart] is this safe to drink?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129450782887/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** Well, it is not  _ poison _ …

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129450799689/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** [swishes it] what is it?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129450836427/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** A favourite of mine…

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129450888924/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** …maybe I should put it back.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129450995632/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** _ Oh? _   You risk offending me, John Childermass!  Have I not proven my tastes to be exquisitely refined? 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129451059699/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** I also risk offending you by drinking something that is your favourite. Am I not too base for such refinement?

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129451451992/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** You certainly are!  Which is all the more reason you ought to be very grateful indeed for the opportunity to partake of it, I should think!  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129451521664/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** I am trying very, very hard to be agreeable and yet you still dislike me.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129451705107/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** Now, now, John Childermass!  You ought to consider this a measurable improvement to our relations – that I would allow you to enjoy such an elite little pleasure!   

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129454107569/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** There is nothing I can do to lessen this hostility is there

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129454339097/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** Have I not, just now, made myself clear?  Your manners have improved and, as such,I find you far more agreeable than I did before!  And that is plainly demonstrated in the fact that I am permitting you an aristocratic indulgence.  Drink, if you please!  Or, of course, you could reject my kindness… 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/129450799689/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** Forgive me my hesitation, gentlemen are not in the habit of being kind to me without some other motive. I will drink.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/129454339097/holds-up-a-bottle-shaped-like-a-human-heart-is) **:** There, now.  Splendid.  Do enjoy the ball…  

 

***

October 21

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/) **asked:** John Childermass, do come here. Sit with me, drink with me...

 

[ **j-childermass**](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131602731569/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** [narrows eyes suspiciously] Did something happen, sir?

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131603318582/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** Why, a fair few things have happened, John Childermass, as it has been so long!  And so I would talk with you.  Sit – here, upon the settee.  Drink – this, a cordial of bluebells.     
  


I must confess that I have missed our little chats!  Your manners have so improved and your hunger for magic delights me…  And I fear that I have neglected you in these past weeks and I would not have you think me a poor host!  You have, after all, _  elected to be a guest in my home _ , have you not?  

Elected to be a guest?

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131603976774/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** Ah, well, forgive me. I was not entirely certain of our terms when I agreed. Was it not two weeks ago you had me fetch in’ your tea and polishing your ballroom floor? I did not think you enjoyed me comp'ny at all sir. I do not feel neglected at all, rather I have enjoyed not being subject to your anger, if you understand.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131605270312/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** Oh!  But I do understand – just as I have enjoyed not being subject to your impertinence!   You were treated in such a way because you were terribly rude!  But all of that is behind us now, is it not?  I daresay I have proven myself more generous as you have proven more polite!   You give me the respect that I am due and I grant you the comforts that you deserve.  Tit for tat and all that! 

 

_ I was under the impression that we had come to a proper little arrangement. _   
  


Now, tell me, John Childermass, how do you find the cordial?  Perfectly sweet?  A proper dream?  It liberates the tongue, you see…  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131606580714/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** It does indeed, sir. It is not the white clove cordial you are fond of presenting me, which is this? I’ve not had a gentleman’s taste for the finer things, you can imagine.

 

As far as our arrangement, your majesty must forgive my confusion, because y’ haven’t spoken much of magic since I’ve been here, as insufferable as y’ve found me.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131607442307/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** No, it is not white clove.  It is all bluebells.  There, now, another slow sip of it.  Yes, that is the way.     
  
And no, I have not yet spoken of magic, John Childermass.  You must gain my  _ trust _ before you hear me utter so much as a word upon the subject!  But oh, how I long to enlighten you…     
  
_ Tell me _ , there is no reason that I should doubt you, now is there?   _ Tell me _ , you do intend to sleep peacefully in this bed now that you have made it, do you not?  **_Tell me_ ** **, you have not been so foolish as to fraternize with your** **_former_ ** **master, now have you, John Childermass?**

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131621358764/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** ….I s'pose I’ve walked right into this one, aye?

You know I have written my master recently, and you also know that I have not said a word to him that he had not already learned. If this gives offense, well sir you did not tell me I could not.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131637988502/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** This does indeed offend me! Why ever would you even entertain the thought of him, much less return to him, when you have fallen in with much finer company? You shall remain here. You shall not breathe another word to your magician…

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131639128284/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **:** Oh aye? This cordial has loosened me tongue ‘as it? Then allow me to speak freely then, y’ majesty, as y’ve requested I  _ tell you _  if I intend to sleep  _ peacefully _  in this bloody bed.

Finer comp’ny? There we have m’ first mistake, as I thought wrongly that you and I spoke t’ same language.  _ Finer comp’ny, _  by that y’ mean you have shewn me nothin’ but arrogance and ill-temper, losin’ me tongue that time was ‘ardly some grandiose  _ proper form _  of magic,  _ sir. _  I’ve been nowt but disappointed and bored out m’ head since I was tricked into coming here. Oh aye, tricked. You promised knowledge and all I have learned is that y’re  _ bloody insufferable.  _ Y’ don’t know a bloody thing about t’ Raven save those fairy tales y’ been repeatin’.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131637988502/john-childermass-do-come-here-sit-with-me) **: Silence, John Childermass!** _  Hush, you ungrateful creature!  _ **_Enough_ ** !     
There, now!  I have seen that you have been made quite comfortable here!  Do not tempt me to send you off to the dungeons to illuminate just how well off you are!  It would be well within my rights to shut you up in some tall tower and yet I let you indulge in the pleasures of my estate.  If you have been bored and disappointed, that is on your head!  I did not promise to keep you amused forever and ever, now did I?     
And I have not deceived you!   _ My word is my bond. _   You elected to come here so that you might be enlightened.  And so you shall be – when I see fit!   _ Patience…  _ This incomparable display of rudeness only delays my tutelage further – but I  _ shall _  teach you, I am bound to.     
Hmm.  Ambitious thing.  Curious thing.  Eager thing.  You are very right to crave such knowledge!  Such a willing mind, such a wild heart.  And to have lurked in that library for so many, many years – tending to the dragon, keeping his hoard but never partaking of it…  The magician is unworthy of the hold he has on you.  You have all the potential in the world – how very right he was to fear you.  It is no wonder he sought to clip your wings.     _ I would not have you forget why you came to me.  _

  
***   
October 22

  
**thekingoflosthope:** Aha!  [ @j-childermass ](http://tmblr.co/m7AfI8L-td8xs5ZSBqEL6xg) , your magician mourns the loss of you!  But I would see his heart properly  _ broken _ …     
I shall not have you pity him.  It would not do!  He was blind to your worth until now – you know this all too well.  You may be satisfied with the assurance that it is far too late for him to atone for his neglect of you!   I would not have you distressed.  Shed so much as a single tear for him and I shall be more than happy to unburden you and pluck any traces of the memory of Gilbert Norrell from your mind…   
There are whisperings of his attempting to steal you away from here.  Such talk is most amusing!  Rest peacefully knowing that any such efforts will be in vain.  You are quite safe here with me, John Childermass.  He nor any of his men shall find you.     
Your presence here cuts him to the quick and thus you are a treasure to be prized.  And all such treasures must be  _ kept safe and hidden away _ . I shall fortify Lost-Hope further and see that you spend your days in The Eastern Tower – in chambers which were once mine, but are now quite abandoned – where there is not one mirror to be found…

 

***   
October 22   
  
**j-childermass:**

[ **_I’ve been with the devil, in the devil’s resting place_ ** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/131697444004/ive-been-with-the-devil-in-the-devils-resting)

There are no windows in here, it is the first thing he notices.

“I would not have my dearest treasure throw himself out of one in a passing fit of melancholy.” The Gentleman’s fingers are like ice as they grip his shoulders. Childermass says nothing. “Do not be distressed, you know as well as I that the magician treated you poorly. I shall not treat you so! You are safe here, John Childermass.”

The turn of the key in the lock echoes throughout the grand stone chambers.

He is left alone.

—

He is supposed to feel comfortable, safe. He feels restless and panicked instead.

How many days has it been? One? One hundred? He paces the length of the bedroom chamber, breathing hard and fast and shallow.

The only light comes from the few candles that are replaced daily, brought with wine and his morning meal. The servant does not speak to him, does not look at him, does not seem to be aware he is there. It is as if he is a ghost.

He wonders if he might be.

There is a single book in the tower, left on the bed as if a gift. He reads it slowly, savoring every word, rereading the same passages, the same pages sometimes, anything to fight off the restlessness. The book is coming to an end, he reads the final pages. He doesn’t know if he will be given another. He doesn’t know if he wants to.

The hero dies, the villain succeeds. Everything is wrong and nothing will be right again.

The servant enters with the evening meal and Childermass yells, screams at him, demands him to

_ Look at me! Look at me, say something! _

The key turns in the lock, unbearably loud.

Childermass looks to the bed. There is a book there, laid upon it as if a gift. He doesn’t know why he never noticed it before, but as he begins to read, he feels as if he has read this story somewhere, sometime before….

 

***   
**mrgnorrell:** On the desk there is a letter. It is slightly crumpled and tear-stained, the bottom corner, when folded, looks as if there a light splatter of blood.

 

Here is what it says: 

 

Mr Norrell,

I have tried to pen this letter for hours now, not knowing the words to say, but I think I am running out of time so whatever is here will have to do. Try to think of me from better times than this. Will this letter even reach you? I can not pretend to know the laws of Faerie, as long as I have been here.

I have made a grave mistake, though perhaps you have surmised as much from my silence. I have met the creature you bargained with for Lady Pole’s life, the fairy we had presumed to be dead. I thought his survival impossible, I thought him false, Mr Segundus had been there when it happened after all. thought–I do not know what I was thinking. That I might find the secret behind the darkness, the answers to the cryptic alphabet scrawled over Vinculus’ body in blue ink. I thought I was clever enough to find a way out of this bargain. I have been a fool. 

I am in his service now, with no discernible way out.

There is a chill in my bones.

I am finding myself remembering strawberry wine and a kiss that was never supposed to be. I meant it, that day. I have loved you for far too long to betray you. I have loved you more deeply and truly than I thought myself capable of feeling.

I have faith in John Segundus, and I hope that when you find your way out of the darkness with Mr Strange, that the two of you should work together to decipher the Raven King’s book. If anyone can, it will be you.

I am out of time. I know I am.

Take care, Mr Norrell.

I remain, to my death, your faithful servant and friend,

John Childermass

 

  
  


Norrell’s eyes feel sore, although he hasn’t cried very much. He’s been too numb. None of this feels real, not Childermass’s imprisonment and not Childermass’s letter.

He has it in his pocket even now, close to his heart. He does not think of himself as a sentimental man, and he would have scoffed if anyone would have told him he’d be doing this, but right now he needs something, anything, to comfort him, and this is as good as anything else.

It is the only piece of Childermass he has left.

He wants to cry properly, but he does not know how to wade through the depths of feeling to reach that point. He thinks if he lets go, if he lets himself fall into it, he might go mad. There is far too much. Just when they had found each other again.

Seated at his desk, he draws a piece of paper to himself slowly, and takes up his pen. His hands are shaking but he does not seem to feel it. He feels nothing, really, but the edges of the precipice he’s avoiding.

People drink, don’t they? When they’re doing this sort of thing? He thinks about it but all he can remember is the taste of strawberry wine and Childermass’s scent and “I did not mean to do that” and it makes him feel ill. If there was anything in his stomach he might be sick; thank God for small mercies.

He stares at the blank sheet of paper. It will not do any good. Childermass will never see it. But maybe it will help him. And maybe, if he is very very fortunate, it will reach Childermass before he -

He closes his eyes for a moment. Tears prickle at the corners but they will not come. It’s almost frustrating, this teetering on that edge. He wonders if madness might not be a relief, and then banishes the thought as useless and stupid. A waste of time. He needs to be composed if he is to accomplish anything useful.

There they are, in the corner of his eyes again. He blinks hard, hoping to make them spill out, but it doesn’t work. A shallow breath. Count, one, two, three. He knows this fragile feeling, knows that in a few days he’ll have a fit brought on by an apparently unconnected incident, and he realizes with a horrible twist that Childermass will not be here to help him through it. This will not be the first time; after three years in the darkness he’s got used to doing by himself, or with Strange. But he had just begun to hope that he might be with Childermass again.

He thinks tiredly that he ought to tell Strange what he plans to do, only he can’t be bothered just now. He wants to sleep. But first, the letter. There is still the smallest chance.

 

_ Childermass, _

_ I fear you will never see this letter. Nevertheless, I hope against hope that it will find you before it is too late. I pray it will at least give you some comfort, if so. _

_ I am so sorry. For so much. But I must start somewhere, so firstly I am sorry for ever sending you away. I know we have been over this. I have apologised, and I dare hope you were beginning to forgive me. _

_ I am sorry, for I love you too, and I meant every thing that I did that day. I think perhaps you guess this, but I was afraid. I knew if I allowed my feelings to take their natural course that I would never be able to stop - they were too great. I was terrified that you would hurt me. I should have known you could never do such a thing. When have you ever? Have you not done more to keep me safe than another person in the world, even after I sent you away? _

_ I wish I had told you properly, but we were only just finding our feet again and it seemed so fragile. If by some miracle of God this letter finds you, and if by some even greater miracle we live to see each other again, do not let me disclaim these words. You know how I am. I will think too much and I will try to distance myself from it again. You must not let me. Please. It is not fair to put such a burden on you, but I cannot lose this, not if there is still a chance of having it. _

_ Thank you for being patient with me, Childermass. You have shewn me more genuine regard and - I suppose in our rather peculiar way - fondness than perhaps any one else I have ever known. I love you - it surprizes and terrifies me even now how much - but I fear that is not enough, not for all you have done for me. I am afraid you deserve more than I can give you. _

_ I am charming this letter to find you and appear in your pocket. I do not know if it will work. If I put you in greater danger, I am sorry, but it seems that you are already in the gravest danger you could be. Please - if you need to, destroy the letter rather than let it be discovered to cause you further harm. You need only say the word “Raven” and it will decompose. I am sure you can find a way to work that into your conversation. _

_ I have been scrying all night and I cannot find you. I do not know if this is because you are dead or whether you are only hidden from my sight. If you live, and if you can give me some sign without being discovered, please do. But your safety is more important. Do not do it if it will be discovered. Your safety is paramount if it is possible. Stay alive. If you can be found I will find you. _

_ I cannot lose you again, not so soon after I have found you. _

_ With all of my heart, your friend in return, _

_ Gilbert Norrell _

 

***

**thekingoflosthope:** The letter did indeed find its way into the pocket of John Childermass’ jacket, but it would not find its way into the hands that it was meant for.  The Christian’s tatty jacket had been taken from him some time ago and locked within a leather trunk.  And this trunk sat in a shadowy antechamber, which was cast in moonlight and teeming with moths, amongst brittle bones, ornate chairs that slanted where they stood for lack of a leg, shattered mirrors, and the like.     
It was a matter of a minute before The Gentleman cast wide the rotting, wooden doors to the sprawling room, sending dust flying about.  Sweeping across the threshold, he threw out his sinewy hand and the lid of the leather trunk obliged him, yielding with a moan.  He set his jaw and wet his lips, tasting the lingering sourness of the champagne, as he looked down upon the contents of the chest.    
He had been in the gardens, drunk on joy, just leaning over to whisper heavy, honeyed words to Stephen Black when he felt The First Magician’s magic – a pinprick at the back of his neck.  The breeze had hurried to him through the rosebushes to hiss to him, “The North Wing!  The North Wing…”  Then, all at once, he could hear it, like the incessant howling of a teakettle.  And so he had followed the sound.  And the faint screaming of the magic only died when he broke the wax seal…   
“Mm.”  the fairy hummed.     
His gaze flickered over the aching words.  It only took him an instant to read what Gilbert Norrell had written, but he luxuriated in folding the letter – pressing it between his fingers, drawing in a breath – before he pocketed it.     
The Gentleman smiled.     
And he turned and exhaled and suddenly there was a jeweled jar the colour of retribution in his grasp.  In the blinking of an eye and a rush of freezing wind, he would be at the door to his abandoned chambers in the Eastern Tower and he would descend like a shadow and rob John Childermass of his memories of Gilbert Norrell.

 

***   
October 22   
**  
** [ **mrgnorrell-mod** ](http://mrgnorrell-mod.tumblr.com/) **asked:** Madam, I know you do not know me, but I once employed your son. I have reason to believe that he may be in the thrall of a fairy at the present moment. I have summoned you here to ask you for your assistance. I do not know how much help you can give me, but I am at my wits' end, and I do not know who else to ask. If you have learnt anything from beyond the grave, any clew - please help me. The success of English magic and the safety of your son may depend upon it.

[**blackjoan**](http://blackjoan.tumblr.com/post/131625962149/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** You -  _what?_ _[stares in shock]_

In the thrall of a fairy? How the hell did he-;  _ [mutters something that sounds a little like ‘foolish idiot boy’] _

I will assist you in any way I can, Mr Norrell. I may not know anything that can help, but I am somewhat acquainted with the Other Lands, and I if I have to drag John out of this mess by the scruff of his neck I will damn well do so.  

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131626389135/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** I am very much afraid that is what it will come to. I have been scrying all night - I have the name of the kingdom - but I do not know how to get there. Or what to do if I go. What do you know of the Other Lands? I have my books, and I have read everything I could find, but we have so little definite information.

Wait a moment. You are not a ghost. Why are you not a ghost? No, no, I am wasting time, it does not matter.

[ **blackjoan** ](http://blackjoan.tumblr.com/post/131627182304/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** The Other Lands are very strange places, sir - they do not work on the same principle as England, where one may find a map, or ask directions at a cross-roads. They move as they please, and it takes a great deal of magic to find them - but there is a somewhat simper way. A set of road _ s built  _ of magic, that move as easily as their destinations. 

To speak plainly, sir - the only way I know of to travel to a fairy kingdom without being taken there  _ by _  a fairy is The King’s Roads. How you get  _ there _ , I do not know. I am not a magician. That you must discover yourself.

As for that, sir, it is a long and convoluted story that, as you say, is a complete waste of time.

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131629924425/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** …I believe I may be able to answer that. I shall have to speak to my colleague, for I suspect he may have some ideas, but I read a great deal of the Raven King in my youth and the King’s Roads were often mentioned. There may be an available method. Unless you have a fairy handy, although I very much do not wish to involve any more of them.

[ **blackjoan** ](http://blackjoan.tumblr.com/post/131633480094/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** I do not need to tell you to hurry, I’m sure. 

The spell is in progress, madam, but I very much fear it may no longer be useful. I do not know if Childermass wants to be rescued. He said he bargained. I think it very possible that he has - abandoned me. I cannot seem to make contact with him and in any case I am not sure what the consequences would be. But what can I possibly do?

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131657176380/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** [ _ to herself:  _ What is it with magicians and jumping to ridiculous conclusions?]

[ **blackjoan** ](http://blackjoan.tumblr.com/post/131679241064/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** You mean, sir, that you have never made a bargain that you later regretted? 

Have you not considered the fact that, firstly, faeries are changeable and easily riled, and secondly, John has the sense to lie in his defense? If this faerie learnt of John desiring to be rescued, then there is no telling what the faerie will do. He is  _ buying you time _ , Mr Norrell. Can we move any sooner? 

[ **mrgnorrell-mod** ](http://mrgnorrell-mod.tumblr.com/) **asked** : I wish it were sooner as well, but I am afraid the King's Roads cannot be opened from this end til then. I am trying not to think of it, but it keeps creeping back. I do not know what I will do without him. We have spent half our lives together and I had just found him again. I - I should not be telling you this, but I have very deep feelings for him which I did not allow myself to act on until very recently. Now I know that he felt the same, and it makes it worse. The thought that I hurt us both with needless delay.

**blackjoan:** Then, sir, that is the earliest it can be done and that is when we shall do it. There is nowt to be gained by getting het-up over the wait, and it is best we get ourselves prepared. Offensive magic in your case, and weaponry in mine. There are still things to be done - we will not be waiting idle, sir, and the preparations will go some way to taking your mind off - [she falters]

You miss him, of course you cannot but think that way. It is entirely natural. As is your lack of action. Perhaps it was not best, perhaps it was, but still - it is understandable. 

You will have your second chances, sir, both of you. I would not let it come to pass any other way

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131657176380/madam-i-know-you-do-not-know-me-but-i-employ) **:** Yes. I am afraid I know very little of offensive magic. I should study, I suppose. That will take up some time. I…I hope you will find your own occupations a distraction until then, as well. 

I do not know what will happen or indeed what you would do to change the outcome if it is not favorable, but… I hope you are right, nevertheless.

***   
October 23   
  
**j-childermass:** Everything is all wrong.

Something is missing, enormous and vital. He feels its absence like a physical ache. It’s an itch deep in his chest, just behind his lungs that sometimes swells up into his throat like a scream. It presses behind his teeth, dances on his tongue, and yet there is nothing, there are no words for this loss.

In time it fades–days? months? years? he cannot recall. The itch becomes at first bearable, barely noticed, and then in a moment it was never there at all.

There has always been windowless stone walls, this unyielding and unending silence.

 

***   
October 23   
  
**mrgnorrell:** I have lost sight of him.

I thought I had him with the magic, I thought it would find him, but I felt the seal broken and it was not his hand that broke it. Which means someone else has found it. I have been scrying ever since then and I cannot find him. I cannot feel him. The water says he is nowhere and that means dead or hidden. 

And he did not get my letter, he never knew - I cannot do this, I need to know. What can the fairy do to me here? He is already watching my every move. He reads my private correspondence, I know he does, he does not even try to hide it. 

I have lost my privacy, my adviser, and my - and Childermass.

What else have I to lose?

***

October 24   
  
[ **mrgnorrell-mod** ](http://mrgnorrell-mod.tumblr.com/post/131732115725) **:** Norrell gets up from his desk. He moves mechanically, lighting candles and taking books down from shelves, setting them on a small table near the entrace to the library. When things have been assembled to his satisfaction he closes his eyes and whispers words that he knows far, far too well by now. Words to summon a fairy.

[ @thekingoflosthope ](http://tmblr.co/m4v1AEV84gMki9zqeqzbsgg)

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131732764242) **:** The gentleman with the thistle-down hair appears at the opposite end of the library, where the shuddering candlelight does not reach.    
  
“Yes?”  His voice is all venom.  

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131732906545) **:** Norrell rubs his eyes, which feel gritty, filled with sand. “What have you done to Childermass?” He is wearily and he cannot keep it out of his tone, but it no longer matters.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131733231452) **:** “I am not your servant, Magician.  You cannot make demands of me,” he hisses.  “I do not owe you an answer, not a single word…” The fairy’s stare does not waver or wander. “ _ You graceless, selfish little beast.” _

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131748689455) **:** Norrell avoids the fairy’s eyes, trying to concentrate. Not for the first time this evening, he wishes Childermass was here; negotiation has never been his strong point. “Why do it if you will not tell me what you have done? Did you not say that you wanted to cause me pain? Well, you have succeeded. And now you will cause me more by telling me. And you will be here to observe my reaction. Surely you will enjoy that.” 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131753608162) **:** “Indeed, I would!  Indeed, I shall!”  The words dripped from his lips.  “You cannot fathom the cruelty I would visit upon you!”     
  
The gentleman with the thistledown hair started forward at last.  He began to cross the distance between them with slow, measured steps, saying,  “Oh, you are even uglier, now that you have been weeping!  And you shall be rendered uglier still by your anguish when all comes to light, but I shall relish that monstrous sight!”     
  
“Vile miser…”  He was not looking at him now, instead, his burning gaze had fallen upon the glistening bookcases and he reached out to touch the tomes as he passed.  The fairy’s nails whispered against the spines and his fingers left smoldering, black trails upon them, marring them.  The smile upon his face was so hateful that it might as well have been a grimace. “You are too proud for what you are – you spurned my offer for an alliance and now you make demands of me.  If you wish to know the fate of your beloved John Childermass, then you must beg to know it!  Yes, I would see you plead with me properly to have your heart rent!”  

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131784248280) **:** Norrell flinched back as the fairy approached. He sat back down in his chair, breaking shallowly, and swallowed against the nausea. If this was what it took - He needed to know.

“Very well then. Please.” His voice cracked, he could hear it, but it didn’t matter. “I beg you. Please tell me what you have done to Childermass.” He bowed his head. “You have bested me. Is that what you want to hear? Please.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131788921082) **:** At this, in the fluttering of a moth’s wing, the gentleman with the thistle-down hair was standing beside the chair where the little magician sat.  He loomed over Gilbert Norrell and said, “John Childermass is very much alive.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/131811116825) **:** Norrell looked up. “I take it that is not all,” he said quietly, “Or you would not tell me.” All the same he could not stop the flicker of hope from crossing his face, dangerous though he knew it was.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131823435227) **:** “No, I should think not,”  the gentleman murmured.  Oh! that glimmer in his eyes!  Hope, that fragile thing – a crippled bird still shuddering in one’s hand, its breast heaving, its little heard thundering…  He would keep it alive in the Magician for now.   
  
 “You shall release me now, Magician,” his eyes flitted to the candle, “and I shall take my leave or else I shall be moved to set fire to this place…”  He raised his hand and turned to gaze out over the expanse of the library.

**mrgnorrell:** “Of course. Goodbye.” Norrell hastily blew the candle out and sat shaking.   
Childermass is alive. Whatever else may have happened to him, Childermass is alive.   
***

 

Joan summons Tom Brightwind, who escorts them to the gate, with many a mishap.  

 

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 4:02 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724152000151) ] "This is where I leave you, then." Brightwind says. There is a flicker of fear on his face, but it is quickly tempered, schooled back into a mask of arrogance. "Do try to stay alive."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:02 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724179000152) ] Norrell makes a bow at Brightwind. "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:04 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724248000153) ] Joan gives him a quick nod, but says nothing, choosing instead to creep closer to the door, slipping into the hollow and waiting for Norrell.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:05 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724345000154) ] Norrell catches up to her. "I have a plan to find the correct path," he whispers.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:06 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724405000155) ] She takes a breath and nods. "I'll pick the lock while you prepare your spell," she says.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724508000157) ] "Yes. The King will probably be able to feel our presence when I begin, but I trust that Brightwind will fulfill his end of the bargain enough to distract him from a little magic." Norrell takes a deep breath, and then removes Childermass's letter from his pocket. His hands are shaking a little as he refolds it into a tiny neat square. He picks up a handful of earth, and holds out an arm. He lets it fall, whispering as he does.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724522000158) ] Joan opens the door cautiously and beckons Norrell forward.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724527000159) ] The air begins to glow in a faint line, like a tether made of light.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [4:09 PM] "We should be able to follow the path.  I have enchanted the letter to lead us to its writer," says Norrell. He tucks it safely back into his pocket and enters through the open door.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 4:37 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726271000163) ] A howling of trumpets sounded from the towers, declaring the presence of an approaching army.  Their wailing thundered through the whole of Lost-Hope...

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:38 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726332000165) ] "We need to move quickly." Norrell hurries inside and beckons at the others. "He will find us soon."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:39 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726389000166) ] Joan moves to Norrell's side, sword at the ready, to cover him if need be.

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 4:39 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726390000167) ] "King of Lost-Hope and the Blue Islands, and Regent of The City of Iron Angels!" Brightwind shouted, certain his voice could be heard all over the kingdom. "Come out and face me!"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:41 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726512000170) ] "Mr Norrell," Joan says, stopping him with a hand against his chest, "Have you not considered that this-;" she gestures to the trail of light, "May be leading us into a trap?"

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:42 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726547000172) ] Norrell thinks for a moment. "That is very possible, but the difficulty is how else to find Childermass."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:43 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726609000175) ] "Do you have nothing else of his?" she asks, urgently.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:46 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726771000177) ] Norrell frowns and ruffles through his knapsack. "I... I might. One moment. Well - I have his pen." He brandishes it. "It was the only one I could find on short notice. I had forgotten to pack one until the very last second."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:46 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726786000178) ] "Quickly, sir."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 4:47 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726821000179) ] "I shall see my sword painted with your vile blood, Tom Brightwind!"   The Gentleman's voice rattled the walls.    The horns cried out again and the roar of the hooves of two thousand horses made the very foundations of the mansion shudder.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:48 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726899000180) ] Norrell hurries back outside and grabs a handful of earth, performs the spell again. Then he returns, holding the quill out. It too creates another path. He takes the letter out of his pocket, blows on it, and the first path disappears. It seems to be going in a slightly different direction. "I - that may do it. It may merely be another trap, of course, but I do not think the King has touched this pen."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:49 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726983000181) ] "Let us go, then," she says, pushing him in front of her to better protect him, "Go."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:51 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727075000182) ] Norrell leads them through the winding halls of Lost-hope towards a narrow staircase. The light grows stronger as they go on, blooming from a faint thread to a bright rope of golden light.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:56 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727385000184) ] Soon they come to a large, heavy door. Norrell gives it an experimental pull, but it seems to be locked. He gazes at it critically. "Mrs Childermass, I think this might be an area for your skills?"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 4:58 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727522000185) ] She steps forward and lays a hand on it. "This is no mortal lock, Mr Norrell," she says, "Still, I think I could-;" she trails off, tracing one finger around the lock. Green light glows softly from the trail she leaves, and a crackle of lightning seems to fill the air.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 4:59 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727578000186) ] Norrell glances at her, startled, but is far too worried to address the matter. He pushes the door open.

Childermass is not there. Instead, sitting on the floor, is his coat.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:01 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727687000188) ] Joan's mouth falls slack, and she wavers on her feet, having to catch herself against the wall. "Perhaps we should have followed the letter," she whispers.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 5:03 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727813000189) ] "I'm afraid you might be right." Norrell looks over at Joan. "Even if it is a trap - should we try it?"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:03 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727826000190) ] "We have to," she says, shakily. "If you can handle finding him, I can keep my eye out for the trap. I can see this castle more clearly than the both of you, after all."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 5:07 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728022000193) ] This is a statement which Norrell would like to inquire after, but there is no time. He takes out the letter and holds the pen in the other hand. He mutters again, drops the pen to the ground, and stomps on it. At once the direction of the light changes.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:09 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728154000194) ] Joan takes a deep breath, and raises her sword once more. "Follow it. I will handle the rest."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 5:16 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728605000198) ] Norrell nods and hurries out the door and down the stairs again. The way seems more twisted, convoluted and confusing, but Norrell follows the light without hesitation. It reminds him, absurdly, of home: the labyrinth is rather more sophisticated than his own - much as he hates to admit it - but still strangely familiar. 

After what seems like an interminable number of corridors they come to another door. Oddly enough, it is not locked. Norrell pulls it open.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 5:19 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728747000199) ] The throne room loomed, monstrous.   Diamonds and the bones of fragile birds littered the marble floor.  Stained glass windows reached up to the shadowy ceiling, cracked in some places so that the wind hissed through them.  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair sat upon his throne, decorated in armor the colour of dominion.  He held the hilt of a vicious, jeweled sword most lazily and he turned it in his grip when he said, “Ah! you have guests, it would seem,” to John Childermass, who stood beside him.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:20 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728816000200) ] "John!" Joan shouts before she can stop herself.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 5:28 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729324000204) ] Norrell's hand, holding the letter out to make the thread clearer, falls to his side. He starts forward, then stops, looking from the King to Childermass. He clears his throat. "Childermass?" he says softly. "Are - are you well?

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 5:29 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729342000205) ] Childermass stares out at them, his face showing no recognition, then turns to look confused at the Gentleman. There is a heavy fear in his eyes.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 5:36 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729812000206) ] "He is quite well, Magician!"  the gentleman answered, with a smile at Gilbert Norrell's manservant, "Not not worry, not to worry, they shall not harm you, John Childermass." And then, his eyes fell upon the company, his gaze fiery and terrible, and he hissed,  "Why, their weapons are nothing but ash falling through their fingers..."  The fairy waved his hand.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:48 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730527000209) ] Joan's sword fell from her hand before the spell quite took effect, but as it turned to ash she spread her fingers, and once again came the crackle of lightning, only just felt.

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 5:49 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730596000213) ] The door to the throne room burst open with a crash. Brightwind marched in, murder in his eyes, a flurry of Vengeance and bright armour.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 5:50 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730650000214) ] "Ah..."  The gentleman stood and thundered, "You!"

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 5:52 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730769000216) ] He comes to stand with his back to the group of humans. His smile is all sharp teeth, predatory as he regards the King of Lost Hope upon his throne. He raises his hand, makes a sweeping gesture and the humans are push to the ground. "My dear." He purrs, "Look at these lovely prizes I have brought to your feet!"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:54 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730885000218) ] Joan presses back against the magic holding her down, feeling it press like ropes into her skin.

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 5:55 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730922000219) ] Childermass' eyes alight on Joan. "Mum?" He asks, taking a small, cautious step forward. "But, how?"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 5:56 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731004000220) ] Green light slams into the pressure of Brightwind's magic, forcing it back enough for her to stand. "John," she whispers.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:00 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731202000221) ] "Oh!  Tom Brightwind, what a fine gift!  You clever thing!"  The gentleman was grinning a wild grin and he marched forward, leaving the distressed Christian behind him.  "How marvelous!  This divine deception!"  He loomed over The First Magician and growled, "You have found your beloved servant, Magician!  What price would you pay for him?"  He made to press the heel of his boot upon Gilbert Norrell's little hand.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:02 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731364000227) ] "Answer me!"  The gentleman barked.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:03 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731405000229) ] "What price do you demand?" Norrell winces and tries to pull his hand away. It doesn't work. "What could I possibly give you? You will only throw it in my face."

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:06 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731572000232) ] Brightwind laughs, loud and cruel. "Quite right! We will see you all crushed for your hubris!"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:07 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731626000233) ] "Oh, will you?" Joan asks, standing, a second sword in her hand.

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731686000234) ] "Mrs Childermass, you will put down that sword. You forget where your son is."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731718000236) ] Norrell clears his throat. "I do not know if this is the time to mention it, but I am technically still on the King's Roads. In part."

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:58 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734706000298) ] Brightwind smiles cruelly. "And I shall see that you are very, very safe and comfortable in captivity!"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:09 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731745000238) ] "I forget nothing, _sir_," she tilts her head. "John?"

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:10 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731816000239) ] Childermass looks to the King, then to Joan. He does not say anything, the words are stuck in his throat.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:11 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731869000240) ] "I gave you a charm, once," she continues, "You remember?"

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:12 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731969000241) ] "Woman!  Your son is mine by right!  He sold himself to me so that he might have all that The First Magician would deny him!  If you wish to take him from me, you must meet me and defeat me..."  The Gentleman brandished his sword, "Would you challenge me?"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:13 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732007000242) ] She laughs. "Do you think you frighten me? With you ruined house, your collapsing kingdom?"

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:13 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732029000244) ] "No!" Childermass cried out, surging forward. "Please!"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:14 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732043000245) ] "John, don't."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:15 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732117000246) ] "I said," says Norrell rather impatiently to Brightwind, "That I am still on the King's Roads. There is a pebble in my shoe. Did you not promise to protect us on the King's Roads?" 

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:15 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732118000247) ] "And who are you, woman?   I am the master of this house, I am the master of your fate and that of your sons!  Do not test me!"

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:16 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732160000249) ] Brightwind turns to the Magician, studying him carefully. "What are you talking about?"

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:16 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732190000250) ] "You said you were going to protect us on the King's Roads. I put a pebble in my shoe, so I am still on the King's Roads." Norrell holds his shoe up a little.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:16 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732198000251) ] She smiles, though it is too cold and bitter to be called such. "I am more than you realise, you moth-bitten rat."

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:17 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732269000253) ] "Of course." Brightwind narrows his eyes. "But _he_ is not." He turns to the King of Lost Hope and the servant.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:29 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732974000255) ] "Oh?  Well!  A mother's love is a most formidable thing..."  And then, he smiled at Tom Brightwind very briefly before he beckoned,  "John Childermass, come to me.  Look upon your master and your mother!"

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:30 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733037000256) ] Childermass hesitates at first, paling. He has been given a order though, and so he come to stand by the King.

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [6:30 PM] He looks only at his mother.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:31 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733089000258) ] She smiles at him. "Could do with a miracle, right about now, love," she whispers

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:31 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733106000259) ] Norrell looks at him, unable to move but still trying to catch his eye. "Childermass? Childermass, do you not know me?"

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:32 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733121000260) ] "Should I?" He asks.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:32 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733151000261) ] Norrell looks at him in confusion and then his face changes. He looks at the king. "What have you done to him?"

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:33 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733195000262) ] "I unburdened him.   He came to be so that he might be rid of you.  Or did he fail to tell you?" 

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:33 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733228000264) ] Joan shoots a look at Norrell and shakes her head, almost imperceptibly

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:34 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733276000265) ] Norrell shook his head. "I have read his letter. I know you are lying to me."

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:34 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733289000266) ] Childermass looks confused, turning to plead with the King. "I do know him? Who is he?" 

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:38 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733496000268) ] "Oh, no, no.  It was he who lied to you.  I have his memories of you, perhaps I will present them to you when this is all said and done and you shall see.  But you have come  for him, yes?  You selfish creature!  You would only have him so that you might have your spaniel back.  A useless thing, you are!  Defenseless without your dog!  Tell me now, would you give your life for his?   Would you give yourself to me in exchange for John Childermass' life?"

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:39 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733551000269) ] "Would you have mine as proxy?" Joan jumps in, loudly.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:39 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733575000270) ] "No!" Norrell tries to scramble to his feet. "Madam, please - "

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:40 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733618000271) ] "I've died once anyroad," she says, "Twice isn't too much trouble."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:40 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733644000272) ] "Silence, woman!  You are nothing.   If The First Magician of England would not be my ally and so I would have him as my prisoner..."

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:40 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733650000274) ] "No!" Childermass repeats, voice cracking.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:41 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733685000275) ] "Hush, John Childermass, there will be peace soon enough...  We shall see the limits of this Magician's love for you." 

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:43 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733812000277) ] Norrell takes a ragged breath. "Would - would you let the others go? Childermass and Mrs Childermass. Safely back to England, and you would trouble them no more? I do not want any of your trickery. Safe passage out of your lands and through the roads, and you will not look at them, speak to them, or meddle with their lives ever again."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:44 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733850000278) ] "Mr Norrell. Stop this--"

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:44 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733894000279) ] "I believe we are quickly running out of options, madam. If you can think of another solution I welcome it."

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:45 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733930000281) ] Numbly, Joan shakes her head.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:49 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734195000283) ] "The bargain is done.  Your life for his!"  The gentleman smiled ecstatically and turned to John Childermass.  "See how he cares for you!   And you must know that I care for you as well... but my promise to this magician undoes mine to you, you see."  With that, he drove his sword through the Christian's back.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:50 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734233000284) ] Joan screamed, running forward.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [6:51 PM] "You undo that. I will give you anything. Undo it. Undo it, now."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:51 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734319000286) ] Norrell lets out a cry of horror and finally manages to get to his feet. He hurries forward just behind Joan.

[ tombrightwind ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) [ [ 6:52 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734379000288) ] Brightwind laughs. "I was beginning to fear this soiree would be dull!"

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:54 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734461000289) ] "Oh, you wound me, my beauty!"  The gentleman replied to the other fairy, pushing John Childermass' trembling form away. 

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:56 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734573000290) ] Joan falls to her knees beside her son, stroking his hair away from his face. "Mr Norrell," she says, very quietly, "Come here."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 6:56 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734599000291) ] "Gilbert Norrell.  To me."  the gentleman commanded.

[ childermass ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) [ [ 6:56 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734605000292) ] Childermass chokes on the blood bubbling up into his throat, swallowing around it as he clutches at the exit wound in his chest.  He shudders, then breathes his last.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 6:57 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734637000294) ] Norrell freezes, dropping his pack, which he'd been rooting through, seeking the implement for Pale's spell. He shuffles towards the King, fighting the magic but unable to break free of it. 

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 6:57 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734659000296) ] Joan presses her lips to his forehead, and the air crackles with lightning.

[ blackjoan ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) [ [ 7:00 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734816000302) ] Something shifts, something, somewhere, snaps. Joan gasps, the smallest of sounds, and it is buried beneath the sound of Childermass's sharp, heaving breath.

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 7:02 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734931000303) ] The gentleman wiped his stained sword upon his cloak.   "Yes, take them away from here,"  the  gentleman said to Tom Brightwind, moving to him smoothly.  He waved his hand and in it appeared a gilded rose, which he promptly upon the other fairy's bright armor.  "And return to me and you shall be  justly rewarded..."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 7:06 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735199000309) ] The gentleman gave a resounding laugh and then reached out to Gilbert Norrell, taking the back of his neck in his freezing grasp, "And you shall remain here..."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 7:08 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735326000311) ] "What claim have you on me?" demands Norrell. "I promised my life for his and safe passage for the others, but you took his life."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 7:10 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735443000312) ] "The others shall return to England and you offered your life for his and so I did as you asked, his life has flown."

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 7:11 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735480000313) ] Norrell sighs. "I knew it," he says bitterly. "No matter how specific one is, a fairy will always find a loophole."

[ thekingoflosthope ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope) [ [ 7:12 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735539000314) ] "Silence!  I would have you look upon your fallen servant!"

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 7:14 PM ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735698000315) ] Norrell breathes deeply and looks at Childermass. Oddly enough, he does not look as dead as Norrell expects. Is that - breathing? But Joan is collapsed beside him, and she certainly seems dead enough for both of them.

[ mrgnorrell ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) [ [ 7:18 ](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735893000316) ]"Well?" says Norrell. "I have looked upon him. What would you have me do now?"

 


	2. 1820 - post-rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain amount of formatting inconsistency - my fault, I apologise, but there's just too much going on to fix it all. Sorry!

**Lost Hope AU Post-Rescue**

 

October 25-26

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131856031097) **:** The bizarre, blue sunlight over Lost-Hope had begun to fade.  And so, the dining room was cast in the gentle lavender of a bruise.  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair waited at the head of a sprawling, oaken table.  There was a feast laid before him – the fat legs of griffins, decanters of dark wine, heaps of glittering venison, tarts that bled black jam, apples, chocolates, figs, dates, gory pomegranates cracked opened wide – and it was a shuddering vision in the candlelight.    
  
 His thin, white hands rested upon the arms of his chair.  Leaning back, the fairy listened closely to the wind and heard the weeping that was carried upon it.  He had locked The First Magician of England and his servant away in opposing spires of his house, so that when the torturers attended to John Childermass, Gilbert Norrell might hear his wailing…  

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131857214906) **:** Tom Brightwind carefully unpinned his hair, delicately touching the laurel of begonias that had been braided into the chestnut strands. His blood was still singing with elation as it rushed through him, ballads from within of the clever deception he had so carefully and delicately spun around the Magician and his companions. He spared a glance at the feast spread out on the table, as he entered the dining room, but his focus was on the gentleman. 

Blind trust was, after all, a fool’s trait. 

“How lovely,” He murmured, as the wind carried the weeping to his ears as well. “Such pretty songs they sing for us, but there are other songs I would hear tonight, my charming opponent.”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131859058652) **:** “Ah! and what fine adversaries we made!  Why, we were visions in our armour!”  The gentleman did not stand to greet Tom Brightwind, but he shifted easily in his seat when he said, “And whatever songs you would have this evening, I shall see sung for you!  For I am so very pleased!  The Magician is mine, Henry Lascelles will soon serve in his rightful place, and somehow I have retained John Childermass!  I am only sorry that that old woman perished before you could throw her from a tower as you so desired…”     
  
He gestured for the other fairy to sit.  “But come now, a toast is in order!” And when he said this, the wine in the decanters rippled gently and all at once, the silver goblets were filled to the brim.  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair took up his chalice and exclaimed, “ To victory!  To justice!  To your generosity!”  

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131859885771) **:** Brightwind did not sit, rather leaned against the edge of the table and lifted a chalice. “To victory and justice indeed.” He said, raising a dark eyebrow. He took a long drink, savouring the wine on his tongue, heady as it was. There was a fine taste of blood in it. He smiled, all teeth and challenge. “You doubted I could spin so fine a deception, ah-ah! Do not fight me on this, I know you  _ very well,  _ my thorny darling.” He moved gracefully, coming to stand at the gentleman’s side, fingertips brushing across the back of one pale, elegant hand. “Tell me again how black and terrible my heart is!”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131862245467) **:** “Hmm…”   The gentleman with the thistle-down hair glanced up at Tom Brightwind before promptly setting down his glass.  How those begonias and laurels did suit him!  “Tell you such a thing at dinner?  My, my,” he drawled, smiling.  Then, he reached out and let his fingers hover above a platter of sweets.  “Yes, it was all terribly clever of you!  A splendid game!”  he said and selected a date from the tray and bit into it.  “You have offered me many a gift in our time, but this may very well be the finest!”   
  
He paused and leaned back in his chair.  “But honour demands that I note that I did not doubt for a moment that such a deception could be spun!  I had every confidence in you!”  And he took another bite.  “It was  _ you _  who doubted  _ me _ …  Now, won’t you sample this fine feast that I have had prepared in your honour?”    

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131863483121) **:** Brightwind sighed, pulling away from the gentleman abruptly, almost a flinch. He knew it has not gone unnoticed. 

“ _ I _  only doubted your  _ loyalty to the game.  _ And as it was  _ my _  design, to me.” He picked up a pomegranate, sliding into the chair at the gentleman’s right hand. He had, after all, never claimed to be anything less than vain and arrogant. Six seeds, from fruit to his mouth, tart and sweet at once. He almost laughs.

“Forgive me such a thing, besides, my gifts to you are not quite finished.”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131864134142) **:** The gentleman’s bright eyes were fixed on the other fairy; watching him eat each seed, watching his mouth as he spoke.   
  
“Ah!  Nor is my reciprocation for this mot recent benefaction!”  he said before he took another drink, unceasing in his staring.  How ruthlessly bitter the wine was after the sugar of the date.   He pursed his lips.  “But what else would you give to me?  What else could you possibly think I could wish for?”  

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131864918906) **:** Brightwind smiled briefly, knowing how carefully he was being watched, he sucked the juice from fingertips stained lightly red. “How greedy you are, and you tell  _ me  _ to have patience!” He paused, looking the gentleman over with that same smile on his lips. “I could think of quite a few things I could give you that you would wish for, and quite a few more things I would have you _  beg me for,  _ before the night is ended.” 

He set the pomegranate half before the gentleman.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131865884357) **:** “Ah!  I may very well wish, Tom Brightwind,” the fairy king said, “but I do not beg.”     
  
He looked down at the fruit and considered it for a moment.  However, he took up a fragile, roasted ortolan instead and tore at it gently with his strange and brilliant teeth.  There was a snapping sound.  He chewed for a moment and gazed across the expanse of the table, sort of smiling. When he swallowed, he looked back to Tom Brightwind.   “Do you not intend to eat, then?”   

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131877022456) **:** Brightwind inclined his head, his smile fading into something almost sinister, secretive. He leaned back in his seat, holding his chalice loosely. It tipped, threatened to spill the dark liquid on the floor, he didn’t seem to care.

“Oh but you do beg, in your own way.” He teased, “Allow me to tempt you with this, I have been given a most lovely bauble so very freely. Another magician, this one so very mild and skittish as a bird. John Segundus,” he smiled again, showing his teeth. “I think you may have heard of him.”

Here he paused, relishing the silence throughout the dining room. He sipped his wine languidly, waiting.

“He is most interested in the magic surrounding the roses at the mouths of your two precious Christians, the lady and her butler. I have agreed to show him what they mean, ah! But you know how carefully I craft my bargains!”

He fixed the gentleman with a stare, tilted his chin up, twisted a lock of hair around his finger.

“And I am always in the mood for a good deal, what do you think?”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131886601962) **:** “That is quite the trinket!” the gentleman with the thistle-down hair said, lacing his hands together.  “Colour me tempted.”   
  
Tom Brightwind was becoming stained before him.  The finger that was bound tightly by a lock of that mahogany hair was still bloodied by the juice of the pomegranate and now the wine tainted the corners of his lips – how tart they might be.  Even those bright eyes were darkening.     
  
 “You set so many pretty delights at my feet!  You have developed quite an insatiable appetite for my gratitude, it would seem…”  He leaned forward.  His gaze was aflame with all natures of greed.  “What humble thing would you ask of me for a humble creature such as John Segundus?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131889320976) **:** “Humble?” Brightwind echoed, pressing the hand that held his chalice to his chest in mock surprise. “I have never asked for anything humble in my existence.”

He set the chalice down and picked up one of the chocolates, turning it over as he considered. “I haven’t given it much thought.” He took a bite, letting it melt on his tongue, dark and bitter.

“What would you offer me, hmm? Persuade me.”

 

**thekingoflosthope:** “Ah…”  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair began, “And with what does one entice a Prince – that desperately, dangerously bored thing?  Surely such a person has no need for horses nor for ships nor for treasure!  Such a person has tasted all manner of wines, hunted all breeds of quarry, seen all the world nine hundred times over!”  He then waved his hand and lazily indicated to the glittering table. ”Such a person could not be moved to care for fine feasts…”     
  
“But then, does royalty want for nothing?  Nay, they are most ravenous of all…  And here,”  He pointed a graceful finger at Tom Brightwind, “a Prince comes to me, quite unprompted, and endeavors to see all of my desires fulfilled again and again!  And why?  What sates him here?  What suits this starved thing so in these efforts?”     
  
“Royalty wants for nothing but two sisters - War and Love!”  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair stood, strode round behind the chair that the other fairy occupied, and brought his hands to rest upon the sides of the tall back of it.  He went on.  “For these are the only things that can entertain for an eternity!  And so, it is made most obvious that in me this Prince surely finds both!”  His voice became shy thunder on the distant horizon.  “These are the only things that, for a mere moment, quell our strange and terrible hungers – I know it all too well!  And so you have fulfilled my dearest wishes by way of thrilling cruelty so that you might have your prizes – my favour, my delight in your deeds, my debt to you,  my passions.  You shall have your prizes this evening.  You shall have them again when you deliver me the pretty ornament that is one John Segundus…”  

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131889320976) **:** “Such pretty words and promises.”

Brightwind looked into his chalice, as if it might have some advice for him. He drained the contents, when in doubt–drink! It had become a sort of practice, a religion if a Fae were to ever have one.

“You think I did this merely for your favour? How little you know of me.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131930835792) **:** The gentleman stepped abruptly to the side of the chair, gazed down upon Tom Brightwind, and growled, “More than you think, yet less than I should like, Prince!  If not for my favour alone, why then, pray tell, did you do it?  My favour and my affections are all that you asked for when you offered this benefaction to me – and, as my word is my bond, you shall have them tonight!  If you had wanted something more, something else, you ought to have said so…”  

“Indeed! And it shall remain that way it seems!” Brightwind stood to face the gentleman, stepping dangerously close to him.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131932175001) **:** “I asked your affection and favour as a token that I would not be betrayed when I delivered you your prizes!” He hissed through gritted teeth. “It is no fault of mine that you do not listen to me over the sound of your own crowing! I would have justice from the Magician’s hubris, from Henry Lascelles’ insults. I would have you sing of my deception and my deeds and yet you condescend me even now as if I were some unruly thing in need of chastisement.” **  
**  


[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131933807722) **:** “Hush, now…” He grazed Tom Brightwind’s lips with that same, graceful finger. He smiled and his tone sweetened - it was caramel and honey.  “Now you have had your justice – as have I!  And I have sung for you – telling you you are clever, toasting to your generosity!  And so I would sing again, as I might sing all other songs you would hear, if you soothed yourself, schooled your pride, and ceased your disrespect!”   
  
His words blackened.  “But now you propose to lend me one John Segundus – and to what purpose? __ Justice?  You could satisfy that want yourself.  You know I covet the opportunity to see said justice done myself.  And so you would hold fruit up high to see me reach!  You would drop diamonds upon the ground to see me crawl! __ I do not crawl to Princes!  Do you know no other love than love that comes on its knees?  If a King does not fall before you like your Christians do, you ought not to resent him as you do!  To love and be loved by a King is to let him rule!”  In the blink of an eye, gentleman with the thistle-down hair had grasped Tom Brightwind by his beautiful hair and he told him, “And, this evening, this King would rule you very sweetly.”  

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131935075436) **:** Brightwind shivered, closing his eyes a moment as he collected himself. “I am a sovereign in my own right, should I allow myself to be ruled?” He laughed, low and bitter. “You only know–” He paused, reconsidered.   
  


“That magician, Segundus, he has not harmed me and so I have no reason not to teach him what he asks of me. Should I not have certain wants, I would tell him what magic surrounds his charge and her servant, let him endeavor to free her. He is my charge in turn, after all, and so I should aid him in this.” He bared his teeth in what could only loosely be called a grin. “My thoughts were more practical, bring him to the source. Lend him to you? I would gift him to you.” He leaned back, away from the gentleman, hissing at the pull of delicate strands. “As I have said, I have wants, not all of them physical. Consider it a barter.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131935410292) **:** The gentleman did not yield and held him fast.  “Then, by all means, voice these  _ wants  _ of yours!  And we shall see if a bargain is to be made!  I would know what it would mean to accept this  _ generous gift. _ ”  

  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131935574226) **:** Brightwind grasped the gentleman by his lapels, pulling him nearly flush against him, only a breath apart. His eyes were half-lidded, lips parted as he smiled again, sharp teeth and defiance.

  
“You know very well one of my wants, insufferable delight that you are, you want it too. As well as that, I would have an alliance between our kingdoms.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131936383962) **:** “And you have every reason to hunger for such a thing!” the gentleman with the thistle-down hair whispered poisonously.  Then, he drove his other hand into Brightwind’s hair as well.  Their foreheads met and the fairy king went on, saying,  “And you ought to know that you shall not have it for the life of one weak, English Magician!  Pray tell me, what could such an arrangement offer me that I do not already possess?”  He was smiling as his right hand slid ever so gently down to come to linger over Tom Brightwind’s fair throat.  

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131936603366) **:** Brightwind laughed, pressing against the gentleman’s hand, daring him to take, to claim. “I have never told you my demands for the deliverance of your enemies. This is it! Do you dare deny me, when I am so clever and cunning an ally? I will gladly give the magician, John Segundus, to you as well! He will learn the secrets of your roses by being silenced until his end! Would you risk losing your Lady and her servant to so low a creature? You would see your enemies crushed, my thorny lover. I would see to it until the end of our alliance.”

  
[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131937144477) **:** “Ah, ah!  But that is not the way!” he hissed to Tom Brightwind’s smiling lips.  “If terms were not laid bare, it is no bargain!  You know that well!  So it is, even between the likes of us!  You offered me gifts!  We struck no deal!”   
  
His grip tightened, his hold became iron.  “And you would do well not to threaten me, Prince.  But if you should dare to, I would have you threaten me well!  When John Segundus gains the knowledge that he now must, however he gains it, he too shall earn a rose at his mouth!  My arrangement with The First Magician shall see it is so!  And should John Segundus endeavor to seek to rob me of  _ my beloveds _ , I would crush him!”  With that he loosened his grasp, but did not release his hold upon Tom Brightwind.  “You had best say a very pretty thing to me now or else I shall be moved to be as cruel to you as you deserve.  Do not trifle with me, Beauty…”   

  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131937519761) **:** “You disrespect me so, and then would have me beg for mercy. It is as I said, you are full of empty promises.” There is heartbreak in his eyes. “I have been nothing but your songbird of late, for all the bruises you have given me. Your flattery means nothing to me when your actions speak volumes. You are faithless.”

  
[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131937730492) **:** All at once, the gentleman with the thistle-down hair swept Tom Brightwind about.  There was a clattering of silver and a shattering of crystal when the fairy king threw the fairy prince upon the table.  He held him there and roared, “You try – and fail – to  _ deceive me _  and you would call  _ me _  faithless?”  

  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131939423061) **:** There was terror, shewn clearly on his face. Brightwind was silent, struggling for words that escaped him.

  
“Deceive you!” He cried. “I have told you  _ exactly _  what I have done and what I wish! Forgive me if I was too preoccupied with spinning a deceit to tell you before!” He pleads with the gentleman, lying still, not struggling. It is almost a submission, but his pride will not allow for that completely, not yet. “Is an alliance with me so offensive to you? Would you not trust me, when I have done everything you have asked, and so much more! Here I am giving you all of your enemies, so prettily arranged as a gift, and you scorn me for it!”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131940354332) **:** “ _ An alliance would not suit me!  _ _ It would not serve me! _   If I desired your wretched kingdoms, I would  _ take them from you.”   _ The gentleman assured the fairy prince _ ,  _ pressing his nails into his neck.  And as he did this, the bones upon the marble floor began to shudder, the chandeliers high above them swayed, and cracks, like veins, wound their way up the great, moss-covered pillars of the dining room.     
  
“And if you must insist that a bargain was struck and, therefore, an alliance was made then  _ y _ ou have made it quite clear that you endeavored to deceive me!  You have made threats against me!  You are a most dishonourable person!  I would not have an ally of you and if I cannot kill you, I would have a mind to  _ lock you away beneath the sea forever and ever and rule your lands as Regent! _   Would you have that?  You ought to know it is within my power!  Say the prettiest thing you could ever think to say to me and I may yet be swayed!  I would have your  _ fealty _  for five hundred years time!”   

  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131940938081) **:** “If you have ever held any love for me then, please, listen!” Brightwind cried desperately, fingers pulling at the gentleman’s hand at his throat. “Have your treasure, I would lose them and a chance at an alliance before I lost–” He stopped, shook his head. His hands reached for the gentleman, fingertips caressing his face. “I would not deceive you, only impress you. Believe me on this, allow me to make this up to you?” 

His teeth worried his bottom lip, biting until it was swollen, stained as with wine. He pressed up against the gentleman, who still held him down. “I would delight you in my submission tonight, to show my sincerity.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131941546217) **:** And it only faded into a smile after the fairy king had properly struck the prince across the face and the echo of the sound of his hand upon Tom Brightwind’s cheek had died.  Then, he drew in a breath and took in the vision before him – that scoundrel upon his back like a wolf bested by its better, a proper mess and pleading, with his crown of begonias and laurels quite askew.       
  
“I shall indeed delight in your submission tonight, Tom Brightwind,” he took up the fairy prince’s wrist in his grasp with horrifying gentleness, “as I suspect that you will as well!”  The gentleman drew him up and there was a whispering of broken glass.  “Yes – I would not say it before, but I shall say it now – I know that heart of yours and I know how  _ black and terrible  _ it is.  We shall delight in your submission to me for the whole of the coming five hundred years.  I asked for  **_your fealty_ **  for such a time and I would still have it.  Lend it to me and I shall be merciful.  So, come now, young Prince!  Kiss my ring, seal this bargain, and consider your offenses entirely forgiven, but not forgotten.”  

  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131942303756) **:** Brightwind cried out as the blow struck, closing his eyes tight. He was surprised to be pulled to his feet with such gentleness, and for a moment he clutched at the gentleman, head bowed and face pressed tight against his shoulder.

“I did not intend to–” he murmured, repeating himself absently. “Fealty? You have it. Believe me, I did not intend to.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/131941546217) **:** “ _ Kiss my ring and seal this bargain.”  _

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131942303756) **:** Brightwind went to his knees, keeping his eyes cast down as he took the gentleman’s hand. He was there for several long heartbeats, breathing shallowly as he turned the gentleman’s words over in his mind.

There was too much to lose, his kingdoms aside. He would bend his knee in this, as he had for centuries in their game.

“You have my fealty.” He murmured, pressing his lips to ring and fingers. “You know you always have.”

 

***   
October 25   
  
**mrgnorrell:** Norrell sits down in the corner of his small tower chamber. All is silent for now, but if the fairy’s promise was true, it will soon not be.

He takes a deep breath. Then he pulls his knapsack towards himself and slowly removes a pencil and a piece of paper. 

He takes a moment to compose himself. Then he begins writing.

_ Mr Strange, _

_ I am keeping a chronicle of the events of this journey. You may never see them, but I hope that if I should be killed, I might find some way to send this log to you beforehand. I am doing this in case of emergencies, for I fear if I am killed then the fairy will move on to you; he seems to have some grudge against English magic. _

_ Childermass and I are trapped here. His mother has been killed - no, you do not know her. Never mind. I think there might be a way. I cannot say much. I may be observed. There is a strong chance this might be read. _

_ Mr Strange, please, I beg you - do not look for me. If I never return, stay at home with your magic and be happy. Someone needs to carry on English magic and if not I then it must be you. I ask that you follow the terms of my previous letter as closely as you can, and think of me with fondness if I do not see you again. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Gilbert Norrell _

Norrell carefully folds the letter and sticks it into a crevice for safekeeping. Then he leans back against the wall and takes Childermass’s letter out of his pocket.

For a moment, he just holds it, taking comfort from the texture of the paper.

Then he unfolds it and reads it slowly. He nearly has it memorized by now, but that does not matter. It is something real, something solid and grounded, proof that none of this is an awful dream but is instead reality. Proof that Childermass cares for him, though Childermass himself does not know it now.

He runs a thumb across a line, touching the familiar handwriting. He almost fancies he can hear Childermass’s voice, smoke-roughed and safe, reading it aloud in his ear. Childermass is so very close and yet unreachable. It is almost worst than the thought that he was dead.

Almost.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself.

He fears the screams will be starting soon.

***

**mrgnorrell:** Norrell retrieves his letter from a crevice. He scribbles on the back,

_ I can hear the fairies plotting, although their voices are quite faint. I believe they are speaking of endangering Mr Segundus. He is not a gentleman I have strong feeling for one way or the other, but this does seem to confirm my theory that they have some objection to English magicians. I wish I could warn him, but I do not seem to know a way to contact him.  _

The chances of anyone reading his journal entry are slight at best, but writing makes him feel slightly better. He puts the letter back into the crevice.

***

December 2

**prionsatombrightwind:** _Five hundred years of fealty._

The taste of it was sour in his mouth, like fruit gone rotten on the vine. It had been an arrogant demand to be sure, but he was never the type to think small. Now it had cost him dearly.

Brightwind stormed through the castle of Lost-Hope, stepping through the grand doorway that lead to the throne room, a final reminder of how he had, in the end, failed.

The woman’s body was left where she had fallen, cold and unmoving. Death, it seemed, had finally caught up to the wretch.

The sight of it all was like poison in his veins.

“Get up.” He hissed, pointing a finger at the corpse. The magic stirred the air, crackling about them both like electricity. He waited for her to move, hand touching the hilt of the sword at his hip.

**blackjoan:** It was a strange thing, waking up from death; feeling the emptiness of it in the back of her head as she blinked, struggling to sit up and finding herself feeling both new and so terribly old-; and then life surged back into the gap in her head and she remembered.

She tilted her head back and peered up at the fairy standing above her, stormy, handsome through one eye and unearthly through the other.

“Oh,” she said, in as unperturbed a tone as she could manage, “It’s you.”

**prionsatombrightwind:** “ _ Indeed. _ ” He said, through clenched teeth. “And I believe I told you to  _ get up. _ ”

When she did not move fast enough, he seized her by her arm, hauling her roughly to her feet.

“You meddling little  _ wretch _ !” He hissed, “How da–” He paused a moment, breathing in deeply to collect himself. “How did you do it, hmm? Did you have the  _ magician  _ help you?”

**blackjoan:** “And why should I tell  _ you  _ my secrets?” she snapped, tugging her arm out of his grasp and glaring up at him, “ _ Traitor  _ as you are? Doubtless anything I say would end up in  _ his  _ ear sooner rather than later.”

She smoothed her dress, straightening it out of the mess it had become as she fell and wincing when dry blood came away on her fingers.

“But,” she said, with her sharpest smile, “When you’ve survived countless years in Faerie on nothing but your wits, you learn a few things. Tell that to your King, oh  _ Prince _ .”

**prionsatombrightwind:** “ _ Traitor _  you call me,” He snapped, baring his teeth. “I owed you  _ nothing _ , and still, should you look back on my words you will find that I have kept  _ every promise.”  _

He laughed at her then, the sound cracked and bitter. “You may have the  _ Sight _  but what do you truly see, you miserable thing? Did you think his majesty so blind that he would not know the moment you stepped foot within here? Did you think it so easy? You would think yourself so clever for surviving such a handful of years, when we have been playing this game longer than you can imagine.” A cruel smile pulled at his lips then. “I know your kind, oh I know your kind  _ very well _ , your arrogance will be your own undoing, your  _ sentiment _  will bring about the destruction of the very things you hold dear. Know this, woman, should you dare to risk entering his majesty’s kingdom again, your son’s very heart will beat it’s last before your feet rest flat on the earth.”

**blackjoan:** “The word you may have stuck to,” she snarled, “But the spirit you ignored, and that is a traitor’s trick if ever there was one. You ask what I  _ saw _ ? I saw my son trapped by the cruelest of creatures this land has seen in a long time. You call it a game. A  _ game _ , as if these are not lives you play with! Perhaps to you we are  _ miserable,  _ and  _ arrogant _ , and  _ sentimental _ , but it is a cruel heart indeed that does not run to rescue its own children when they are in danger, regardless of the risk! I see more than you know,  _ fairy,  _ and I understand yet more. But whatever I saw or understood, my son was in danger, he was  _ hurt _ , and to save him I would take any risk at all.”

She paused, then, and blinked. Then something dawned on her and she grinned. “Oh, but perhaps you are not quite as cold as you pretend. You have brought me back, have you not, when it would be rather less of a risk to leave me rotting on His Majesty’s floor? Perhaps your heart is not so completely his as he believes.” 

**prionsatombrightwind:** Brightwind took a step back from her, eyes narrowing. “You speak of things you do not understand. I know the wagers of the game, I know them  _ very well _ .” He touched his neck, and for a moment the glamours fade, bruises appear like dark, bleeding flowers on the skin there, then they are gone. 

“Do not speak of my heart, you know nothing of it. My history with his majesty runs deep, like the twisted roots of ancient trees. As for why I restored you, it is as I said, your own arrogance will be your undoing, and I shall see this game play out to its completion.”

**blackjoan:** She breathes in sharply at the sight, and something in her face softens just the slightest bit. 

“‘appen I don’t know quite what it is that lies between you and him. But if you think that you are the only one ever to have known his wrath, then maybe you should consider why I happen to be in Faerie in the first place, hm?”

Her hand twitches at her side, as if she wants to reach out, but she stops herself and smiles, more gently than before but still, at the edges, wary. 

“No,” she murmurs, half to herself, “I suppose you wouldn’t be a fairy if you told all your secrets so quick. Rest assured that I think you’re lying, prince, in one way or another - but do you not think we’ve lingered here long enough?” 

**prionsatombrightwind:** Brightwind recoiled at the twitch of her hand, teeth bared once again in a snarl. “ _ Keep your pity, you need it for yourself wretched woman! You know nothing!” _

He gestured angrily towards the doorway at her last, she knew the way out of the castle clearly. “Remember, return here and your son dies. Get out of my sight.”

**blackjoan:** “You truly think I pity you? I think you a fool, I think you should have known better - especially as you suggest you  _ know this game -  _ and I think you regret the decisions that have led you here. But I understand. I do not pity. I abhor it as much as you do, and you may trust me on that,” she said, not even blinking at the sudden change in his expression.

She shook herself and turned away, heading for the door. When she reached it, she stopped, and turned back.

“Thank you for the resurrection, Prince Brightwind. And remember, I, unlike you, have escaped His Majesty before now. If your regrets get too heavy to bear - well, you’ll know where to find me.”

With that, she swept down the corridor and out of his sight.

 

***

December 2-11

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134435634305) **:** Norrell felt that he was beginning to go mad. 

He had been, all told, a week and a half with neither sight nor sound of another Christian, nor friendly word from any voice. There was a fairy who came to bring him food and drink, but who would not speak to him. He would not have thought to miss it, but he found that in such unfriendly circumstances he did long to hear a voice again, even that of his worst enemy.

Perhaps this was why he scrambled to his feet when the door creaked open; it was not long enough after his last meal to be time for his next one, he knew that, and so perhaps someone else - 

his breath froze in his throat, for Childermass was standing there. 

“Childermass -” he began, and then stopt. There was no light of recognition in Childermass’s face, no sign that he knew him. Whatever the fairy had done to him was still in place.

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/134636708419) **:** There was something  _ wrong _ , but Childermass couldn’t quite place it. It didn’t matter anyways, he had orders to carry out, and the King would be most displeased if he tarried.

“My master wishes to have an audience with you.” He said dully, holding out a set of wrist irons. “It would do y’ well not t’ fight, and just come along. He does not like to be kept waiting.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134447983335) **:** Norrell flinched back as soon as he saw the wrist irons. It was not merely the thought of being in irons - though that was bad enough - but the thought of Childermass locking him up that was so awful. There did not seem to be any way around it - if the king was angry from a delay he might be harsher and that certainly was not what Norrell wanted - but this was Childermass, who had never lifted a hand to him, who had never hurt him, not really. The thought of Childermass locking him in chains somehow made him more afraid than anything else.

There had to be something of him in there; surely the magic could only suppress his memories, not erase them. “Do you not remember me at all?” he asked. “I am Mr Norrell. I am a magician. You helped me bring English magic back to respectability. You were with me for almost thirty years, you must remember something. Anything. Childermass, please.” He reached out and then, realizing the utter inappropriateness and foolishness, drew his hand back. “Please,” he said again instead.

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/134446987994) **:** _ This poor fool.  _ Childermass thought, shaking his head at Norrell. “I ‘aven’t the slightest of what y’ talkin’ about.” He said, holding up the irons and giving them a small shake. He could hear the flutter of dozens of moth wings beating angrily against the stone walls of the hall just beyond the cell door, and flinched. “But y’ have t’ come with me, sir. As I said, my master will be most displeased if he is kept waiting.”

He took a cautious step towards Norrell, “This’ll be quick, aye? Hold out y’ hands.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134447983335) **:** There was a long pause while Norrell stood, indecisive. Then he took a deep breath, shoulders tense. The sound of moth wings was unnerving him - he had never cared for moths - but he did not see that there was any choice. If it was a question of irons or an angrier fairy, there was only one sensible option.

He closed his eyes and held out his hands and waited for the irons to be locked onto his wrists.

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/134640111064) **:** Childermass was gentle with the stranger, he had no reason to dislike him or treat him cruelly. He knew all too well his master’s imagination for punishments, there was no need for him to make it worse.

He took hold of Norrell by his shoulder, leading him out of the cell. “Don’t mind the moths, they are the master’s eyes and ears, but they won’t bother y’ unless y’ start somethin’.”

Together, they made their way to the throne room.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/134681763522) **:** The fairy was seated comfortably.  He had a goblet in his grasp, a great hound at his feet, and a smile upon his lips.  His sisters and several of his favoured cousins, all done up in perfume and powder, were gathered to either side of his throne.     
  
And when the magnificent, iron doors made way for John Childermass and Gilbert Norrell, the gentleman lifted his hand and silenced his company, saying, “Here is a Magician of The New Age!  Is he not a thoroughly disappointing thing?  See how meek he is!”  Then, the gentleman beckoned, “Come, come!  Bring him forth, John Childermass!  I would have my sisters look upon him properly – and laugh if they are so moved!  Lead him here to sit beside my dog!”  And he touched the loyal beast upon its mighty, silken head –  for it had stirred from its cushion and emitted a growl. 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134750518285) **:** Norrell started back at the sound of the dog’s growling. Urged closer by Childermass, he approached the throne, keeping his eyes steadfastly on his feet. He had no desire to look upon the other fairies in return, nor see the mocking laughter in their eyes. And that was hardly likely to be the worst of it; his mind was reeling with the fear of what might be in store with him.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/134830868237) **:** “Aha!  He trembles, my beauties!” the gentleman with the thistle-down hair said to his sisters.  “As well he should, for he is the weakest and wickedest of men and he knows that there is justice to be done!  He is avaricious, ungrateful, and most undignified!  And do you know why he is here before us?  Why! He forfeit his freedom for the love of a  _ servant!” _   The fairy laughed along with the ladies.  His chuckling was the trilling of a cello.   
__   
Then, he snapped, “Kneel, Magician,” and with a lazy flick of his wrist, his glass fell gently away to smoke.  “Just there.”  He pointed at the floor before him.  The velvet carpet that stretched from beneath his feet and ran across the length of the chamber was frayed and worn.  “I trust you have been schooled most thoroughly in courtesy and custom since we last spoke…  Ah!  And you may thank me for releasing you from your prison!”   He extended his hand, so that his ring might be kissed.   
  
His sisters crowded closer.  

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134836213105) **:** Norrell felt a pressure forcing him to his knees, and bent, wobbling a little. He glared at the fairies in front of him, unable to move of his own volition but still unwilling to bend entirely to the King’s will. He was, indeed, shaking; all the same, he turned his head away from the ring.

“I shall do no such thing,” he said. “You brought me here in irons! With moths! I  _ hate  _ moths. They flutter so horribly about one’s face. I see no reason to grovel in gratitude because you have moved me from a cold prison cell, which you locked me in, to your court so that you can gawk and laugh at me. And I should thank you? Ha!” He stopt, thinking himself finished, and then decided that he had more to say. “And I must say, you have been chiding me for my cruel mistreatment of Childermass, but now you mock me for coming to find him? Tsk! Justice indeed! I am not the one who stabbed him.”

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/134838650222) **:** The gentleman swiftly withdrew his proffered hand.  And his voice rattled the room when he bellowed, “Enough!”     
  
At that, his faithful hound snarled and barked like crackling thunderclaps.  It snapped its great, black jaws.  But when the fairy roared again, it was silenced and stayed.   
  
“ _ Enough!”   _ __  
  
The gentleman with the thistle-down hair wore a dark frown.  He clutched the arms of the throne and glowered at The Magician and did not take his eyes from him; not even when he addressed the other Christian.  “John Childermass,” he hissed, “this terrible, little man offends me!  He spews lies!  He spits at my mercy!  He distresses my dog and my sweet sisters!  Will you, a man of honour, let it stand?  Strike him, I say!”  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/134841013459) **:** Childermass startled at being addressed, in all his years of service, he had never grown used to the King’s anger, the way it made the entire kingdom tremble in the wake of it, how his heart sped when his master’s dog responded to that same anger with fury to match.

“Sir?” He asked dumbly, looking between his master and the English Magician. He hesitated, it felt _ wrong _  somehow, but he told himself it was because the King had never asked him to do such a thing before, he was sure of it at least.

Time and memory had a way of blurring here.

He had been given a direct order, and his hand moved to obey without questioning. He reached for the kneeling magician, feeling a mixture of pity and not, telling himself  _ You got yourself into this mess, smarting off the way y’ did sir. _

The crack of the blow echoed loudly in the throne room.

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134984205915) **:** A gasp hissed out from between Norrell’s teeth, despite his best efforts at suppressing it, for he had barely had time to prepare between the fairy’s command and the action. Tears came to his eyes, more from the shock of the blow than the pain of it, and he blinked them away. Childermass had never struck him, not in 26 years; he had never even raised his hand. This was far worse than the irons. It was a much more obvious sign that Norrell’s own Childermass was gone, suppressed entirely, than anything else Childermass might have done.

He raised his head, cheek stinging and, very likely, red. It had been a very long time since any one at all had struck him. It reminded him of nothing so much as his school days. Odd, really, he thought. Not the sort of thing you expected to call to mind, in the circumstances.

He could not think of what to do next, reeling as he was from the pain and surprize.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/134970024402) **:**  “There, now!  One more unsavoury word from you and I shall see that serpentine tongue of yours prized from your mouth and fed to my dog!”  the gentleman with the thistle-down hair clucked.  “The nerve of you!  How proud you are!  We must see you humbled, Magician!”     
  
“And as torture has not broken you…”  He thought for a moment before declaring, “Ah!  You shall serve this house and suffer.  The nights grow dark.  I would have you keep the fires – so that you might be made to crawl through the cinders!  And you shall not feed the flames with wood, but English books of magic!  Your days shall be spent in the service of John Childermass!  He has many duties as my attendant, you see!  You must address him as your better and polish his shoes, bring him his meals, tend to his laundry, cast down your coat before him when it rains, serve as his stepping stool when he mounts his horse before escorting me on the hunt…  Oh!  And we must fit you with something to suit your station!  A livery, I say!”  The fairy tapped his finger to the side of his nose.  “And the ugly ears of an ass!”  He made a sign over Gilbert Norrell’s bowed head. 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134984205915) **:** The sensation was most peculiar. Norrell felt as though his ears were migrating up his head and elongating. The feeling of his comfortable old clothes changing for horribly itchy livery was bad enough - though at least this was clean - but this! He reached up to his own head and, sure enough, felt ass’s ears at the top. Shame and humiliation rushed through him as he heard the fairy court’s giggling. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him, but the King would not be so merciful.

Keeping fires and working as a servant was merely insult to injury. Had this occurred five years ago, Norrell would have been both horrified and terrified, but in the Darkness with Mr Strange he had long since learned how to build a fire and tend to laundry, though he was still not especially good at it. His work would be difficult, he had no doubt of that, but of more concern to him was the fact that it would be for Childermass.

Childermass, whom he had still not been able to apologise to. Childermass, who did not know him. Childermass, who had just slapped him.

He turned away to hide his face, and tried to breath evenly. He would not say any more. There was nothing to be gained and every risk that the King would simply inflict more punishment upon him. His eyes had gone rather watery again, but he certainly had no intention of showing  _ that  _ to any one. They had quite enough to laugh at now.

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135000022172) **:** Indeed the fairies did…  And the gentleman with the thistle-down hair joined his sister’s in a chorus of laughter that conjured a great wind in the chamber.  “Oho!  How he shrinks!  Ah…”    
  
But then, all at once, a darkness overcame him and he silenced the rest of them with the clenching of his fist.  His face took on a feral scowl.  His voice was terrible and low, “I shall see your spirit crushed absolutely, Gilbert Norrell.  Until Kingdom Come, and beyond if I can help it, you shall not see a moment in which you do not feel the keen sting of my hatred.  There is a price to pay…”   
  
It was very quiet for a minute or two, until the fairy changed again and turned his gaze to John Childermass.  “A fine gift, is it not?” he exclaimed brightly.  “Ugly as he may be, he shall serve you well, John Childermass!  And should his face offend too greatly, I shall fit him with a mask upon your request.  Your faithfulness has made me very happy, you see!  And so you must be awarded comforts for your loyalty!”  He extended his hand, so that it might be kissed.  “Does this benefaction please you?”  

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135001890004/thekingoflosthope-mrgnorrell) **:** Childermass’ mind was filled with everything that had been said.

_ …the love of a servant.. _   
_ …I am not the one who stabbed him.. _   
_ … _ **_lies_ ** _.. _

The throne room had grown silent, and lost in his thoughts, he had nearly missed what his master had asked. He moved automatically, kissing the proffered hnd as he was silently bid.

“Thank y’ sir, you are gracious, and I am undeserving of such comforts. ‘Tis my duty to serve.”  As he said it, he caught a glimpse of the magician’s face, and the heartbreak he saw there nearly gave him pause. There was an ache, sudden and strong, like a piece of himself was missing, but he forced the thought away for now. 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/134984205915) **:** Norrell watched Childermass’s face. He was not very good at discerning emotion, but he knew that look, if he wasn’t mistaken. Childermass was piecing things together. Generally, when Childermass was piecing things together, someone, somewhere, was going to regret the end result. Norrell hoped it would be the King. And perhaps with time… Perhaps with time Childermass might remember. “Well?” he said, straightening. “What would you do with me, as it seems you are now in charge of me? Where am I to go now?”

***

 

December 13-14

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135152290644) **:**  “It’s not t’ worst task y’ could’ve been given.” Childermass said, shrugging out of his jacket, setting it down on a cracked stone bench. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, motioning for Norrell to do the same. “You don’t want t’ get gore on y’ sleeves, he doesn’t like tha’.” 

It was hard not to set about the chore himself, something pulling inside him to keep such unpleasant things from the other man. Childermass kept his gaze away from the ears, pointing to the discarded bodies and the severed heads that lay near them. “Pluck ‘em by the hair, put them away quickly. And be careful, sometimes they scream.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135154248150) : Norrell gazed in horror out at the field of severed heads. “If this is not the worst, what is?” he asked, carefully removing his jacket and setting it upon the bench. 

“The worst of it,” he added as he rolled up his sleeves, “Is that he has stolen my wig. These ears get cold very easily, you know; they are protuberant. I have kept that wig through three years of trials and hazards, and he takes it away with the west wind or some such nonsense. And where are my clothes, I would like to know? I am sure I look ridiculous in this.” 

His sleeves safely preserved, he inched toward the field. There was a large basket beside the bench into which he was to put the head, meaning once he picked it up he had to carry it back as fast as he could.

Norrell was not nationally renowned for his turn of speed.

Grimacing, he bent down and picked up a head gingerly. The hair was stiff with blood, and his insides curled at the feeling of it even as a gust of rotting scent floated up from it. Then, sure enough, the head let out a horrible rattling scream. Despite the warning, he dropped it, startled, and the screaming only increased in volume as the head dropped to the ground and rolled.

“How do I make them stop?” he asked Childermass, backing away.

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135172454589/mrgnorrell-j-childermass-mrgnorrell) : Childermass had been snickering quietly behind his hand, until the screaming had started. 

“Cover t’ eyes!” He yelled over the din, “Though keep y’ hands away from their mouths, they might still bite.”

Without thinking, he walked quickly over to the shrieking head, closing the eyelids. “Oh shut it.” He growled, and the noise stopped. He carried it to the basket and set it gingerly inside. “Right, that’s how its done. Easy enough, aye?”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135165564455/j-childermass-mrgnorrell-j-childermass) : Norrell made a face. “Easy,” he said, shaking his head. “I do not know what you consider difficult, in that case.” He sighed and picked up another head. It screamed as well, but he managed to keep ahold of it and the contents of his stomach too, despite his strong urge to gag. 

“I suppose you always have been stronger than me,” he said. “In these matters, at least. I must say, the King may say what he likes about me mistreating you, and I will admit that I had my faults as a master, but I never required you to pick up severed heads. Nor have I ever stabbed you, I might add.”

He remembered the look on Childermass’s face after  _ you must go _ , his cheek all bloody from Lascelles’ attentions, and winced. “Not exactly,” he added rather guiltily, dropping the head in the basket and going for another one.

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135163809199) : Childermass frowned at this. “I don’t know what y’ talking about, sir. I was never in your service, I’ve been working for his majesty for–” he hesitated, trying to remember. Time was a blur, how many years had he been here? Twenty, thirty, maybe one hundred; there was no way to be sure.

“–since I was ‘bout eighteen years old.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135156121665) : “You haven’t,” said Norrell, picking up another head, which to his satisfaction stayed silent. It disturbed him that he was already growing used to this. “It’s a trick. The King has done something to your memory. I do not know what - fairy magic.” Norrell clicked his tongue and dropped the head in the basket, wincing when a chorus of protesting groans issued from the basket. “You have been here, I would estimate, two or three months. Before that, you were -” 

Norrell stopped. He had been about to say “my servant”, but that was not truly accurate either. Things had become rather complicated lately. He frowned. “I could show you. A great deal happened just before you were taken. Would you agree to come with my to my cell, after we have finished here?”

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135154903244) : The man was raving mad, had to be. Childermass folded his arms across his chest, watching Norrell as he worked. The poor fellow.

“Two or three months, aye?” He asked, giving Norrell a sideways smile. “Time’s a funny thing here, but not that funny. What d’ y’ have to show? I’ll warn you, the King isn’t fond of pranks and trick, ‘less he’s the one pulling ‘em.”

He would have to escort Norrell to his cell after the work was complete anyways, he might as well see what the touched little man had to show him.

“Suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Finish up, then let’s see what proof y’ have.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135201736875) **:** “It is not a trick nor a prank. Indeed, it is less so than the one you are currently suffering under.” Norrell placed another head in the basket. “I shan’t say any more until we are there.”

And indeed, he kept his silence as he gathered the remaining heads, save for a startled noise or two when a scream began unexpectedly.

Once they had taken the basket to its receptacle, they climbed the long winding staircase up to Norrell’s cell. When the door was unlocked and opened, Norrell went straight inside and poked around in a crack in the walls. At last he drew something out and passed it to Childermass.

“Read this,” he said. “Then you will see.”

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135200765209) **:**

_ I remain, to my death, your faithful servant and friend, _   
_ John Childermass _   
  
Childermass shrugged. “I didn’t write this.” He didn’t let go of the letter though, reading and re-reading every sentence. There was an itch, just inside his rib cage, that told him something was very wrong here. “Where did you get this?”

 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135216454505/j-childermass-mrgnorrell-j-childermass) **:** “You sent it to me. Who else would have written it? It’s your handwriting. I am not very good at faking it, even if you are quite good at imitating mine.” A small smile passed across his face, and then faded. “Do you remember nothing?” he asked softly. “Nothing at all? Can you not feel  _ something  _ \- an absence, perhaps, or a false note?” 

He wanted to reach out and touch Childermass’s arm, as if that one single touch could bring back all that had been lost. Ridiculous, really. Perhaps it was more that he wanted the comfort of that closeness. But regardless, it was much too risky. He held himself still.

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135215986619) **:** “Oh aye? Y’ still say I wrote it?” Childermass leaned against the stone wall opposite Norrell, crossing his arms. “Did y’ not hear me when I say I’ve been here in this kingdom most me life?”

The King had called the magician wicked, a liar.

“What are y’ playing at? Can’t win, whatever it is.”

 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135215150375) **:** “I’m not playing at anything.” Norrell made a frustrated noise. “Did  _ you _  not hear  _ me _ when I said you were under a spell that affected your memory? Is it any wonder that you cannot remember, truly, how long that you’ve been here, if so? I want you to remember the truth. That is all. Is that such a terrible thing?” 

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135210514049) **:** Childermass folded the letter. “Let’s say you’re right, eh? How would y’ suggest I remember?”

He thought to take the letter to the King, it was contraband after all. It was his duty to do so, and his master had never given him a reason to disobey willfully.

That itch was back, like something bristled in his chest and rubbed his ribs half raw. What magic was being worked here, and whose?

 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135209904635) **:** “I haven’t the faintest idea. Fairy magic.” Norrell waved a hand. “If we take our cues from fairy-tales, which are hardly the most reliable of sources, there are several ways. The general uniting factor is some sort of way to revive suppressed memories and a grounding action to make sure it takes. The grounding actions are very diverse. You might have a kiss, or -” 

Norrell stopped as he heard himself. “Or something else,” he said hurriedly. “There are any number of things.”

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135206751674) **:** Childermass laughed. “Now it’s fairy tales is it?” He shook his head, then held the letter up. “I’ve no reason not to trust the King here. Were I to do anything, I’d take this to him and have this mess cleared up quick.”

 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135201736875) **:** “No!” Norrell reached for the letter automatically. “Don’t take it, please don’t. He will destroy it. It’s all I have left of you.” He drew back, suddenly aware of how vulnerable that had sounded. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, “Besides which, he’ll only use it to torment me more even if he does not tear it up.”

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135206751674) **:** He hesitated a moment, at war with himself over what to do.    
  
_ Nothing happens in this kingdom without the master knowing. Likely, he knows about the letter already. _  Childermass frowned as he considered this thought.  _ Let the man keep it, if it helps. _   
  
He handed the letter back to Norrell. “Were I you, I’d keep that out of sight.” He warned. “I need to report to his majesty for me night duties. No more of this nonsense, aye?”

***

December 15-16

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135287944171) **:** In the vast ballroom, the night’s revelries were well underway, spilling out into the gardens, the courtyard, the sounds of it carried shrill on the bitter-cold of the West Wind. The prince shut his window against it, glowering at the fire that burned low in his room.

The wretched magician was late. The gentleman would certainly hear about this.

The chambers were as immaculate as he was, the decor changing to suit his whims and fancies during his visits to Lost-Hope. Tonight, it was decadence, luxury, soft feather-down and silks, an indulgence as he recovered from the gentleman’s praises and affections that evening. The chill from outside crept in through the cracks in the window glass, and he gave the window a withering look.

Should he have to send for the magician, the poor fool would surely regret it. The prince was running out of patience.

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135288725595) **:** Norrell trudged his way along the corridor, carrying the coal-bucket. It was a dreadfully inefficient process. He thought he had grown used to it in the darkness with Strange, but it was one thing to tend to the fire in a few rooms of Hurtfew Abbey, and quite another to tend to a dozen in a strange castle.

He pushed open the door to the next room he was to tend. And stopped dead when he saw the fairy lying on the bed.

It was the first time Norrell had been alone with Tom Brightwind since the betrayal. Snorting he lugged his coal over to the fire, set it down, and took up the poker. He refused to give the prince the satisfaction of speaking first. Instead, he set about his duties with determined silence.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135300164621) **:** “Well, well!” The prince laughed, watching the magician at his task. His head hung from the foot of the bed, the angle only made the sight of the Christian more amusing, with his dreadful livery and his ass’s ears. “So it  _ is  _ true! His majesty has found some mercy in him to pluck you from the dungeons and set you to some meaningful labours.” He grinned wolfishly at the little Christian, who still refused to look at him. “How are you enjoying his majesty’s hospitality?”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135297914875) **:** “Oh, approximately as much as I enjoyed your betrayal,” said Norrell, continuing his work. “You are cut from the same cloth, the pair of you.” He kept his eyes steadfastly on the first, the coal, the poker. He did not wish to see Brightwind laughing at him. He had had quite enough of that for one day.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135297095166) **:** “Oh listen to you! How you complain!” Brightwind frowned, no longer amused by the upside-down spectacle. “Betrayal you say, I brought you here, did I not? And I kept you quite safe on the Roads, I certainly did not tell you to bargain away your freedom.”

He made a gesture with his hand, and the coal bucket slid away from the magician, so he would be forced to turn towards him. “You’ve been reunited with your servant, have you not?”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135294378880) **:** Norrell made a frustrated noise and went after the coal bucket. “Must you make this more difficult? Give that back.” 

“Oh yes,” he said, recapturing it, “You brought me here. And then turned me over to my enemy, and pinned me to the floor by magic while His Majesty stabbed the same servant you are so glad to see me reunited with. What would we have done had his mother not been there to perform her sacrifice, I ask you? What good would it have done me to be near him only to die? I had thought you your own man, but I see now that you were merely the King’s pawn.” He sighed and dragged the bucket back around to the fire.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135293369846) **:** The coal bucket flew across the room, hitting the wall with a tremendous crash. 

“ _ How dare you.” _

The prince was on his feet, towering over the little magician. “I made no promises of your servant’s survival, I owed you  _ nothing _ .” He hissed, and in the flickering light of the fire something in his face shifted, darkened,  _ changed _ . As quickly as it happened, it was gone. “You slander my race, you make bargains you do not comprehend and then you would criticize the terms. You know so little, for all your  _ books _ .”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135292600905) **:** Norrell flinched at the crash and shrank back till he was against the hearth. All the same, he could not find it in himself to be as afraid as he would have been two weeks ago, or even a week; he was far too tired of all this, tired of terror and tired of the same intimidation tactics. He merely turned his head away from Brightwind’s looming. 

“So you and his majesty both remind me,” he said. “I am growing rather inured to accusations of ignorance. They are not, I am afraid, so effective as they once were. I am stuck with an ass’s ears, my - former servant had his memory erased, and I have no hope of escape. Did you expect me to be contented? Or to thank you for the position you have placed me in? Perhaps you wish me to grovel in gratitude for leading me this far and abandoning me to my fate. You may not have betrayed the terms of our agreement, but surely you can see why I am a little  _ bitter _ .” Norrell spat the word, and then picked up the poker and began to tend to the fire again.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135291610246) **:** Brightwind took a step back, eyeing the iron cautiously.

“Bitter.” He hissed, baring his teeth. “ _ Bitter.  _ Your arrogance is astounding. In the face of everything you have done, you still refuse to take any responsibility for your own actions. Ah, you magicians, you  _ Christians _  are all the same. It is the world’s fault, and not your own that you are in such terrible predicaments, hmm?” 

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135291288480) **:** “Responsibility is exactly why I am here,” said Norrell sourly. “What else was I to do but come? Of all the deeds I have cause to regret, and I have come to realize that there are many, this is not one. I hurt Childermass very badly once before. I could not leave him here. You would see me hanged for…caring for someone? For trying to make amends?” He gestured with the poker for emphasis.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135290838496) **:** The prince made a low, hissing sound. The fire iron burned bright red for a moment. 

“ _ Put that down!” _

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135291288480) **:** Norrell dropped the poker involuntarily, and then glared. “And now you have me at your mercy. What are your plans?” His hands were shaking, but he was far too angry to stop. He was tired, tired, tired of being backed into corners, and he refused to be cowed.

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135290838496) **:** The prince circled the magician, a cruel laugh spilling from his lips. “How brave you are!” He crowed, kicking the iron away from the man. “How fierce, how bold. It is rather pathetic.” He reached out, giving one of the ears a sharp tug. “Do not think that I have not seen your servant’s memories of you, how cruelly you treated him in the end, after so many years of service to you. How you  _ betrayed him _ , for want of another.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135291288480) **:** Norrell inhaled sharply, shakily, torn between the pain in his ear and the reminder of what he had done to Childermass. “I know that!” he said. “Do you think I have not gone over it a thousand times in my head? I had three years to contemplate it. But I had spoken to him. I had apologised to him. He was forgiving me. You may argue all I like that I did not deserve it - you may lecture me on my faults for the next three centuries and I daresay you will not be entirely wrong on all of them - but you cannot take that away. He was forgiving me. Can you say the same for all those you have longed for? How is the King treating you these days, since you were so kind as to deliver us to him?”

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135301959181) **:** Time seemed to stop for a moment, as the magician’s words turned over in his mind. Rage flared inside him like a wildfire, he seized the man by the front of his shabby jacket, lifting him up and pinning him to the stone wall.

“Were it my decision, I would have your servant brought in here so you could watch me peel the flesh from his bones while he lived to suffer every moment of that agony.” His grip on the jacket tightened, nails tearing into the cloth. “Consider yourself lucky that the King has developed  _ quite a fondness for him _ .” Malice glittered in icy blue eyes. “Do not dare speak of things you do not understand.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135302618895) **:** “I shall be glad to refrain from talking of your personal matters if you will refrain from talking of mine,” Norrell wheezed. “Would you allow me to return to my duties now? If it _  pleases you _ ? I shall finish as quickly as possible and then we will be rid of each other’s company.”

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135303027421) **:** The prince took a step back, holding him at arm’s length while he stared at the magician, as if trying to decide what to do with him. Finally, he released his hold, letting him fall.

“The kindest thing you could have done for him was to let him die.” He said with a shrug, sprawling on his bed again, watching the little man. “Neither of you will ever leave here.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135303876590) **:** Norrell winced as he thumped down onto the floor. Nothing seemed to be sprained, fortunately. 

“I am alreay doomed to wander fairy for an eternity, as far as I can see,” he said wearily. “This is only slightly worse. At least here I know he is safe - for the moment. If you have no other duties for me, I will bid you good evening and move on.”

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135304366961) **:** “He’ll never be yours again.” The prince said, examining his nails for some imagined dirt. “Not really. If he ever remembers you, he will remember everything and there will always be that part of him now that will remember, that will hurt, that will–in some small way–hate you.” He sighed, closing his eyes and giving a dismissive flick of his wrist. “Clean up your mess and go.”

[ **mrgnorrell** ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/135303876590) **:** Norrell stopped, and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to silence the voice that told him Brightwind was right. Briefly, he wondered if he ought to stop trying to bring Childermass’s memories back. Perhaps he would be happier this way. 

But no: if the experience with Lady Pole had taught him anything, he could not leave Childermass as he was. He picked up the coal from the floor - rather generously, he thought, neglecting to mention that it was in fact the prince’s mess - and removed the other little traces of his presence. 

“You sound as though you speak from experience,” he said, as he picked up his bucket and headed towards the door.

***

December 15-16

  
[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135288434267) **:** It was that notorious hour of deepest night, just after polite conversation ceased and just before birds began to sing.  Dawn waited demurely in the wings and the gardens were being painted with frost in the darkness.  At such a time, if one turned their gaze to the Northern-most tower of Lost-Hope, they would see an uneven glow in the windows there.  And if one listened very, very closely, they would hear the song of the fairy’s silver harp.     
  
The parlour was still; save for that harp, which played of its own accord in the corner, and the shuddering shadows that the rosy light of the fire sent dancing over the mess.  Trays of half-eaten sweets crowded the end tables, broken glass glittered upon the floor, and there was blood drying upon the king’s shirt-cuff.     
  
He was reduced – rather elegantly – to his shirtsleeves and presided over the empty room from a great, slightly tilted chair before the hearth.  The place was the sorry victim of some wild passion –  love or rage, one could not tell – but the gentleman with the thistle-down hair sat regally and unruffled.  In fact, he hummed along with the melody and paid no attention whatsoever to the set of fire irons and garland of dog-roses that were littered at his feet, nor the felled curtain at the window, nor the overturned gaming table across the way.  And so he remained for a time, enjoying the talents of his precious harp, until he sighed and summoned his servant.  “John Childermass!  I would have my tea!”  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135285558674) **:** Childermass had, in his long service, become accustomed to his master’s ever changing schedule (and the unpredictability of it at times). There was one ritual that Childermass could predict: the After-Revelry Tea.

Egyptian Chamomile, not too hot, served with just a drop of blood from a martyr; he balanced the tray carefully as he entered the parlour, turning over the letter and the magician’s words in his head. He was silent, nearly distracted as he served the King’s tea.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135283438052) **:** “Ah.  Splendid!”  The gentleman took up the cup and sat back.     
  
Of course, one such as he could conjure tea quite easily.  Why! he could conjure whole feasts, fleets of ships, and armies if he so wished.  But the fairy was fiercely fond of the ceremony of things and such rituals pleased him.  And so, though he could achieve the act in the blinking of an eye, he went on to command, “Do turn out those candles there, John Childermass – the hour grows late.”  He took a slow sip of his chamomile and made a strange, contented, little sound.  Then, he added, “And you must find my cufflink, for it has quit my wrist and no doubt lies quite abandoned somewhere upon the floor.”  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135270253219) **:** Childermass stared at the broken glass the littered the floor, stifling the sigh that rose in his chest. If only his master would allow someone to  _ properly clean. _

He set about looking for the cuff-link, noticing the blood stains on the King’s cuff with a small shiver. He didn’t want to know what had happened here this evening.

“Sir,” He began, carefully brushing glass out of the way and plucking the discarded cuff-link from the ground. “There is–” He paused, unsure of how to continue. The arrival of this magician had completely upset his routine, and he feared the King was more prone to fits of ill-temper than before. He would have to be careful. “If I may, I’m concerned about… some things.” 

He snuffed out the candles the King had indicated, waiting silently for permission to continue.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135265633822) **:** “Oh! but that is understandable!  As am I, you see!” the gentleman said, turning in his chair to nod to the Christian.  “Why! my torturer has proven far too soft, I daresay!  Surely you are of the same opinion – you saw what occurred in my throne room!  I will, of course, see that he hangs tomorrow.  However, I do not yet know which of my generals is best fit to replace him!  They are all skilled with their swords and their shields, but the scourge…”  He drank again and pursed his lips, considering for a moment.  “But it would not do to let such gentleness stand!  No, no!  The First Magician came to me with far too much fight.  I do hope that tending to the fires all through the night will have him more humble by the morning…  He proved a proper terror to look after, I imagine!”

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135255901354) **:** “He performed his duties, with not much complaint.” Childermass said, fiddling with the cuff-link as he tried to think of how to properly broach the subject. “However, he did carry on a great deal about, well, he seems t’ think I was once employed by ‘im.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “There was a letter, it was in my hand but I do not remember writing it.” The words tumbled out in a rush, so few things made sense and that itch was back. 

_ Can you not feel something– _

“It’s been taken care of, but–”   
  
_ Your faithfulness has made me very happy, you see!  And so you must be awarded comforts for your loyalty!  _

“Still, sir, he insists that I am under some spell, and that the letter is a real thing.” 

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135237664732) **:** The gentleman with the thistle-down hair stared at him for a moment and then he beckoned, “Come nearer, John Childermass.” and bade him, “Pray tell, what did this letter say?”  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://tmblr.co/m7AfI8L-td8xs5ZSBqEL6xg) **:** Childermass hesitated a moment, fearing his master’s wrath, but obeyed. “It spoke of t’ Raven King and a book, a bargain I made with you, that I was not always in your service, as I remember it. That I was this magician’s servant and–”

_ I am in his service now, with no discernible way out. _

“–I don’t remember much else of it, it’s gone now.” Perhaps bringing this up was not a good idea. “T’ what end, though? I’ve never seen this man in me life.”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135295080397) **:** There was a cracking sound when the fairy set his cup upon its saucer.  “That _ serpent!”   _ He turned away and glared at the fire.  “I would have his forked tongue!  Oh!  I should have had it rent from him before I offered him to you!  Oh!  John Childermass, have I not told you that that magician is a liar _?   _ And a very cruel one? _ ” _

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135304813409) **:** Childermass flinched at the sound. “I am sorry for it, sir.”

 

The cuff-link dug into his palm where he had been clenching his fist around it, all nerves and fear of the King’s wrath. 

 

“Aye, you did. But there is this–” How to describe it, and more importantly,  _ should he?  _ “Something about all of this that makes me wonder. He asked me if I did not feel somethin’, and t’ thing is, I _ do.” _

There, it was said, and there was no taking it back now.

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135303186317) **:** “Of course.”  His voice was all shadow.  And the gentleman rose from his chair to stand before his servant.  “Of course,” he repeated, reaching up to take John Childermass’ coarse face in his white hands.   
  
The fairy looked the man in the eyes and went on to say, “You poor creature.  How I wished that he had not left such a scar upon you!  How I lament that it has!  And so the favour I did you is for naught!  Memory is one thing, the heart is quite another.  The heart cannot forget!  How simple things would be made if it could!  But oh! I had only hoped that his claws had not driven so deep…”  

 

[ **j-childermass**](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135300825214) **:** Very few things frightened Childermass anymore, after so much time in the service of the King. In that moment, however, he was experiencing _most of them_.

 

“Sir?” He asked, his instinct was to pull away but he stayed still, confused by what his master had said. “The heart can not forget? What are y’ saying, your majesty?”

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135300033042) **:** He released him and moved away.  Then, after silencing his harp with a flick of his finger he declared, “I see what it is I must do!  You must come with me now, John Childermass, to my study!  I have something I must show you!  Decorate me,”  he commanded, indicating to his lustrous, green jacket, which had been discarded most unceremoniously over the seat of the harpsichord… “There is now business to attend to!  I would have you know, John Childermass, that there are things that your heart would do well to be reminded of.”  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135298118934) **:** Childermass did as he was ordered, helping the Gentleman into his jacket and straightening the lapels, moving automatically as he considered what was being told to him.

 

This meant, perhaps, the magician had been telling the truth, or at least some version of it. He followed his master like some lost dog, reeling from it all. What was true, what was not true, what was he about to be shown?

 

[ **thekingoflosthope** ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/135300033042) **:** He led the Christian from the parlour and through the shadows.  The gentelman’s private apartments were a jungle of stone walls overtaken by ivy, moonlit windows, portraits of ladies, statues of cherubs, silver, brocade, and blue velvet.  They passed through several, dark rooms with indistinguishable functions.  There were, of course, no guards or trembling attendants to be found, for he had dismissed them all, and so the fires had been left to their final, feeble throes and the doors gave way for their master of their own accord.   
  
When at last they came to it, the study was aglow.  The dripping candles that sat upon the sconces, burned with lazy, blue flames.   It was a circular, windowless chamber, with a ceiling so high that it was lost to blackness.  There were messes of scrolls, leather-bound books, and bizarre trinkets upon the towering shelves.  One desk was piled with sheets of music, assorted bottles of silver ink, and a collection of quills that sported glittering phoenix feathers.  Another desk was overrun with maps and compasses.  The third hosted a beautiful book, with gilded pages, from which a barely audible chorus of whispers sounded.  

 

But the gentleman with the thistle-down hair made his way to a great curio cabinet that was wedged amongst two of the bookshelves.  It was a glorious and monstrous thing, all rosewood and glass, and it loomed over him.  Ivy coiled about its legs and there were dragons carved upon it.  He caressed the crease between the doors with his thumb, murmuring something in his mother tongue, and they opened for him.     
  
The fairy gave a soft, happy gasp at the welcome sight of his collection.  There were the gilded skulls of infants, ancient roses that had been dipped in wax, a pretty set of a dozen jars that contained still beating hearts, and countless, ornate little boxes.  “Aha!”  The box that he selected was the colour of woe.   
  
He turned upon his heel and, though he addressed the Christian, he gazed at the trinket in his hands.  “This little chest bears your old burden, John Childermass.  I had taken pity upon you and saw fit to extend my mercy and relieve you.  But now that this magician has come and, it seems, agitated your heart, I would not have your mind so unarmed.  I would tell you the truth before he offers any more honeyed lies!  And this way, you might relish his servitude – my generous gift to you – properly!”     
  
And suddenly the fairy brought his lips to the box’s silvery lock.  It was a brief, but curiously tender kiss, as though the box was not a box at all, but a bride.  And such an act would certainly look rather peculiar to most Christians, if not outright foolish.  But with this, the lid shuddered and sound stirred from within the bauble.  Muffled voices could be heard; clipped orders, a shout…  And the gentleman looked to John Childermass at last, saying, “There, now!  You must see why it is that you came here!”     
  
He offered the box.  

 

[ **j-childermass** ](http://j-childermass.tumblr.com/post/135342729889/thekingoflosthope-j-childermass) : It was a curious sensation, as if his head were filling with ice cold water, just behind his eyes. It poured into the nose, his mouth, soon it would be in his lungs and he would drown in it. It rushed over his heart, freezing and viscous, until every beat of it was agony until his was gasping through that black water.

Flashes of colour, snatches of conversations, fragments of things like glittering shards of broken glass that dug through his skin from the inside and pushed outwards, tearing and bleeding. Broken promises, broken hearts, broken trust.

_ Well sir,  _ blood, bright and hot, a cloth held to his face, the fast beat of a frightened heart spilling over his face while the other man watched, still holding the knife. Knowing what the answer would be.  _ Which of of us is it to be? _

 

_ You must go. _

Childermass looked up from the box, trying to catch his breath. 

“Why?”

 

thekingoflosthope: “Utterly unconscionable, is it not?  You see now,” the fairy explained, “why one so compassionate as I could not bear to see you carry such a cross?  I never meant for you to shoulder such a thing again, but then I had not anticipated The Magician’s coming.  And so, you see now why it is that you came here, why you must stay, why that man is undeserving of mercy!  He is wicked!  He is ungrateful and unkind!  You gave him your loyalty and he spurned it!” He was hissing with hatred.  

 

But then, he drew in a deep, rattling breath and he was quite changed.  He reached out to touch that ghostly scar upon John Childermass’ face and spoke softly, as one might speak to a spooked horse.  “You must train that heart of yours that is so weak for him.  It betrays you still - as the magician has betrayed you - in being stirred by his lies.  He sought you out because he was hapless and helpless without your generous assistance.  He is nothing but for you!  He came to steal you away from from your sanctuary…”

 

j-childermass: He was at war with himself.

There was the Childermass that remembered his service to Norrell, insolent and hurt; there was the Childermass that remembered years of service to the King of Lost-Hope. The memories overlapped, bled into one and then separated again. It made him feel dizzy, and so when the king reached for him, he flinched, ever so slightly. 

Sanctuary. He frowned at the word, turning it over in his mind. The magician had been cruel, but the king’s punishments for slights and failures were cruel as well. But when he was kind..

He realized he had leaned into the touch gently and moved away, eyes on the ground. Nothing made sense at the moment, though he pulled and prodded at these new memories. There was nothing good within them, nothing to redeem the magician.

“Y’re right, sir.” He said, finally, the words coming slowly and clumsily. The magic he saw daily, all the things of faerie, the sometimes stories about the Raven King that the king would tell him when he served him cordials and tea late into the night, dawn breaking over the horizon. Why would he give up such a thing for a man who, in the end, showed how little he truly cared for him? 

 

**

 

Dec 19

 

prionsatombrightwind: The prince paced the halls of the castle in a blind rage. He had been sent away by the gentleman with the thistle-down hair, but yet the anger that flared within him refused to allow him to quit the kingdom and return to his own. Hatred burned like a slow poison in his veins, and he knew where the source of that hatred would be.

He made for the dungeons.

The door to the magician’s cell burst open, cracking as it crashed against the stone wall. The fairy had a wicked, cruel smile on his face as he stepped in to the cell. “You,” He hissed, kicking the door shut again, the lock that barred it from the other side fell into place from the force of the blow. The magician was locked in his cell once more, and the fairy had murder writ across his features.

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell had been quite lost in a daydream about a hot fire and a soft bed when the door flew abruptly open to reveal Tom Brightwind stalking furiously through it.

He scrambled backwards, casting about for something to shield himself with, but the room was entirely bare. The best he could do was take shelter in a corner.

“What on earth did I do?” Norrell asked, feeling frantically about for some sort of loose stone he could use as a weapon if he need arose. Brightwind did not have the look of a person who had come to discuss his hurts in a civil and well-reasoned manner.

 

prionsatombrightwind: The fairy bared teeth that would have looked more natural on some wild beast, long and sharp as they were. There was dried blood–his own–on his face and neck from the gentleman’s nails, where they had broken skin. It stained his neckcloth and shirt, his jacket had been left behind in the balneum. His hair even was wild, tangled. He was no longer the carefully put-together prince the magician was used to seeing. 

“You know what you did.” He said, stalking over to the corner where Norrell cowered in terror. He leaned in close, face inches from the Christian’s, still grinning manically. “Was it worth it, hmm? Was the fame of being England’s celebrated magician worth the consequences?” Fingers curled around the lapels of the servant’s livery; they were shaking. “Tell me.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell’s breath let out in a whoosh as he was shaken. Recovering slightly, he cleared his throat, trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice steady. Fairies were one thing; angry ones so close to your face were another, and he had not adjusted to this. “I assume you are talking about the incident with Lady Pole. Was it worth it? I do not know. I still have not decided. And I do not know why you care, as you were not involved.” 

He scrabbled against the walls again, hands trying to find purchase, feet trying to touch the floor. “Tell me, was yours worth it? Has the King provided you with every thing you dreamt he would?”

 

prionsatombrightwind: The prince’s eyes widened, pupils narrowing into slits as he loosed his hold on the magician’s lapels. “You entangled him in your treachery.” He hissed, moving his hand to curl around the magician’s throat now, tightened it, lifted the man from the floor to pin him to the wall. “You presumptive little wretch! You summon a being more powerful than you can possibly imagine, and then you have the audacity to be angry when he does not play by your rules. You had no right, you had no right at all!” 

 

mrgnorrell: “Entangled!” spluttered Norrell. “Entangled! He could have refused the bargain at any time, all the power was in his hands. Furthermore how was my work treachery? I offered him half the lady’s life. He took it, under terms I did not expect, and I called him back to express my dissatisfaction, after which he continued to cause trouble. There was no treachery involved on my part - what harm have I done him that he has not paid me back a thousandfold?” Norrell’s voice was bitter now. “I moved against him only when Mr Strange - who was not part of the bargain, I may add, and nor was his wife - was affected.”

He winced, and added, “Perhaps that was irresponsible of me, but he certainly cannot claim I betrayed him.”

There was still something odd about this. Why had Brightwind come to him of all people with this, on tonight of all nights?

 

prionsatombrightwind: “You do not command a king, magician.” He hissed, tightening his grip on the Christian’s throat–

–dying white roses, browned petals littering the stones, what is happening what is–

“Why summon a fairy, a creature you hate so terribly,  hmm? Answer me that.”

 

mrgnorrell: “I told you, I did not command him. I bargained with him.” Norrell lifted his chin. “And the reason I did so is because I was desperate. I thought I would succeed no other way.” 

The memory of it, the horrible creeping dread and uncertanity, made his stomach roil, but he was not going to be left in the dark for the whole conversation. He steeled himself and asked, “What are you doing here? What are you so angry at? I still do not understand why you are so upset about a simple bargain.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “Bargained. Is that what you say you did?” The words were measured, careful, as if he were trying to restrain himself. “And then what did you do? Hmm? When your little bargain did not go as planned, what did you do?”

 

mrgnorrell: “Nothing!” said Norrell, exasperated. “Do you think I would have waited almost ten years to do it? Do you not think, had I had some grand plan to rob him of his kingdom, that I would have twiddled my thumbs for so long?”

He sighed. “I did nothing, and I am ashamed of that, I assure you. But there was nothing to do. I told you, I did not interfere until Mrs Strange was taken, and then only at the request of Mr Strange. And even then, the empowerment of the butler was largely accidental. We were trying to summon the Raven King which, I might add, I advised against.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: The prince’s face twisted in a snarl, “You–” something the magician said, however, seemed to catch him off-guard.

“The empowerment of the butler?” He laughed, a truly hateful sound. “Summoning the Raven King! How little you make sense, little pig. You will quit this nonsense, or I shall tear out your throat.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell flinched back from the sound of the laughter. “I am recounting to you the facts of the matter, and if they make no sense to you, perhaps there is information you are missing. I do not know what it is you want me to say, in any case. You still have not told me precisely what my chief offense is. But I am telling you the truth.”  

 

prionsatombrightwind: “Tell me what it is you did to him.”

 

mrgnorrell: “I did nothing to him!” Norrell raised his hands helplessly. “Mr Strange and I summoned the King, there was a great deal of confusion and fuss, we tried to get the King to kill him, and apparently the power was mistakenly bestowed upon another who did the job. I do not know what happened then, nor does Mr Strange, and nor does Mr Segundus. I asked him.” Norrell shrugged.

 

prionsatombrightwind: The prince gasped, the sound of it echoed through the little stone room. “You did what? You! I will–” he paused, replaying the magician’s words. Despair and anger etched itself across his face. “Segundus? John Segundus?”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell, suddenly wary, said “Yes, John Segundus, but he had no part in the business. He merely witnessed a very small portion of it and I asked him about it afterwards in order to fill the gaps in my knowledge. Do not go swooping down upon every English magician with some stake in this matter; it will be very inefficient.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “Is that so?” The fairy hissed, leaning in close to look the magician in the eye. “I would have never guessed that my sweet, gentle apprentice would have tangled himself in so wicked a thing as you.” He stepped away, letting the magician fall. “What a shame.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell’s breath came with a whoosh as he hit the ground, unable to keep his balance. “I still do not understand what this is about,” he said. “Why now?”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “Tell me how it is that John Segundus is connected to you, to this, to what you have done.” 

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell had to consider this for a moment, as he himself was not fully clear on the connexion. “As far as I know, mostly through Lady Pole. He kept her, you see, while she was enchanted, and he was present throughout her disenchantment. That is according to his account. The fairy’s death, or ostensible death, he did not witness, but later heard of. I do not think he contributed to it, if that is your concern.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “He witnessed it, he did not witness it, you can not even keep a proper account of your own lies.” The fairy hissed, slipping his fingers into the magician’s hair and twisting it, pulling him to his feet. “You have ruined everything you have touched. Your servant, yourself, and now John Segundus will pay for your wickedness.”

 

mrgnorrell: “No!” Norrell winced at the pain in his head, struggling against the grip, but even still he refused to be quieted. “Earlier I told you that he witnessed a very small portion of the event. Now I tell you that he did not witness the death itself, but rather a small part of the entire” - Norrell waved - “Business, which was very crowed. There is no contradiction nor are there any lies.” 

He struggled again, with no luck. “What are you going to do? What is all of this about? I have answered all your questions, you might answer some of mine.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “I do not owe you any explanations, magician.” He released his hold on the Christian. 

The fairy paced about the tiny cell, speaking more to himself than to the magician. “Even within my own castle I can not find peace, David is of no help, silent thing that he is now. Here! Here I should have the answers I seek, while I am told he is wicked–indeed! he is tainted by his associations with you–yet my gardens whisper something else entirely, and do they not see all things? I am torn between my desires, further picked apart my this fealty that was put upon me, and my fondness for Christians. I have been made soft by them.”

 

mrgnorrell: “If it is any solace,” said Norrell dryly, “He has no great love for me. I believe he considers himself entirely opposed to my way of doing magic. Whatever other issues I may have with him, I do not believe him to be wicked.”

He hesitated. “I…I suppose it is not of very much interest to you, but if you are torn between affection and duty then perhaps you might try affection. I spent a great deal of time denying my own desire because I felt it was my duty, and it did me no good. It does not seem to be doing you any, either.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “How fleeting Christian lives are,” the prince mused, “Do you think a few years of heartache can compare with centuries of it? You think that this duty I have is not intrinsically tied in with affection?”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell shrugged. “Proportionally, yes. Do you think thirty years of heartache is nothing to a creature which lives perhaps sixty years or so? Half a life spent in pain is half a life spent in pain, no matter how long that life is. And as far as I can see, your heart will ache in one way or the other no matter what you do. The question you ought to ask yourself is who will best return the affection you hold. Consider that very carefully, or you might end up unhappy when you  thought you had chosen the best route to happiness.”

 

prionsatombrightwind: “My heart,” the fairy smiled cruelly, “Such a thing can be easily taken care of, oh indeed. I have been entirely too soft, even to myself.”

He made for the door, then stopped. “What did you truly think would happen, you coming here?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the magician. “You could not have possibly thought you would succeed.”

 

mrgnorrell: “Perhaps I might have if you had not turned us over to the King,” said Norrell sharply. “But as it stands - I was not thinking my clearest. I thought I had half a chance, if I came quickly and quietly. Half a chance would have been enough.”

He shook his head. “But it is as I told you some time ago. I have quite enough to atone for. I did not wish to add abandonment to my list.”

 

**

 

Dec 23

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell’s ears were gone.

Or, to be quite precise and accurate, the ass’s ears which had briefly adorned his head had been replaced by regular human ears. They were, he thought, the same ones he had started with, although he could not be sure. Apparently, the King had found his ears ugly and grown tired of them. This was a great relief to Norrell.

The downside was that a fairy had come and dragged him out to be put in stocks.

He was currently kneeling on the hard ground. There were no rotten vegetables yet, but he would not put it past the King to conjure some so that they could be thrown at him.

All in all, it was a very uncomfortable position to be in, made not one whit better by the current lack of people there to see him. He was sure it would not last.

 

j-childermass: Indeed, it would not.

Childermass smoothed the front of his clothes–Dignity, he was told, was the colour in which he had been dressed. There were gold valerian flowers embroidered on his waistcoat, the stitching was careful and elegant. He had been properly cleaned up, his hair no longer a ratty mess but sleek, brushed, pulled back in a neat queue. He no longer looked like the servant he was.

To say it was all overwhelming would put it mildly, but he would never rebuff his master’s generosity and kindness. If this is what he was told to wear, then he would.

He made his way to the stocks, where he knew the magician languished. A part of him did not want to go, and even it was divided in half; he pitied the man still, and there was a bitter part of him that seethed over the things he had seen inside the box. The other part of him, however, wanted to tell Norrell what he had seen.

His boots echoed on the stone floors as he came to a stop in front of him.

“I remember you.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell looked up, and saw Childermass standing there in finer clothing he had ever seen him in. Despite his undignified position, he could not stop himself catching his breath at the sight. It was astonishing, and not only because of the surprize.

At the same time it sent an ache through him, for this was not truly his Childermass. He was the King’s, wearing the King’s clothes, bearing the King’s mark.

But perhaps… His hopes rose at those words.

“What do you remember?” he asked. It seemed likely that it would not be easy.

 

j-childermass: “Well sir, which of us is it to be?”

Childermass shook his head. “How long did I work for y’, nigh on thirty years as y’ said.” He touched the scar on his face, almost a mirror of the king’s touch two nights before. “You never liked me much, why do y’ want me to remember now? To help you get away, likely that aye? I know you now, sir, I know you very well.“

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell winced. “That was a foolish mistake. At the time I was rather convinced that you were going to sell me out to my worst enemy, which I will admit was certainly not founded on reason, but I have confessed to you what a horrible error it was. Do you not remember that?”

He frowned. “Not like you? I don’t see how you can say that. I think I have made my regard for you obvious on multiple occasions.” Norrell paused, trying to decide whether or not to say what he was thinking. May as well; at least he would know then what the extent of Childermass’s memories were. “I kissed you twice. I am not in the habit of kissing people I do not like, you know.”

 

j-childermass: Childermass quirked an eyebrow at this. “Oh aye? I remember the one, where y’ told me it’d been a mistake y’ never meant. Impropriety, I am just a servant, that rot.”

The king had warned him, He will lie, John Childermass. He will lie and lie and lie…

“I’ll ask again, what game y’re playin’ at?”

 

mrgnorrell: “I am not playing at any game!” Norrell felt helplessly lost. All of his mistakes, it seemed, were coming back to haunt him. How on earth was he to convince Childermass of any thing? This had only made things worse. “There were two. The first was the one you remember. The second only a few months ago, when I came to apologise.” He sighed, tried to sort through his thoughts. “I… I explained this before, but clearly you do not remember. I was afraid that day. I should not have pushed you away. Tell me, can you remember every thing? Or are there holes? Where were you six months ago - what were you doing?” 

“Consider this,” he added. “Why did his Majesty take away your memories? Why did he replace them? Do you think that the act of a kind and loving master, or the act of a tyrant who wishes to control you?”

 

j-childermass: “I was here.” Childermass said with a shrug. “Doing me duties, likely as not serving tea an’ dressin’ his majesty.” His hands strayed to his coat, smoothing it out again. 

Justice has been done and you shall be treated as you so deserve..

He has been here, serving in the castle.

Hadn’t he?

He will lie and lie and lie.

“He is to teach me his magic.” Childermass said, bitter and accusatory. “All I ever wanted from you was for y’ to look at me the way y’ did Mr Strange. Never saw my talents, in fact you ignored them, chastised me for using them, even after I took a bloody bullet for you.”

 

mrgnorrell: Yes, all of his mistakes were unquestionably coming back to haunt him. 

“That…was also an error,” he said. “I fear I have made a considerable number.” He sighed. “I sometimes feel that I have spent the past three years finding them out and making up for them. But I was, or I was trying. I came to speak to you for just that reason. You weren’t here then; he has pulled the wool over your eyes. You were living in Starecross with Mr Segundus. You have been here three months, I told you, and before that you were there for, I believe, nearly three years.”

He rattled the stocks, frustrated. “Stop and think critically about those memories for a moment, Childermass. I am telling you the truth! I hurt you. I am sorry for it. I have been trying to make amends ever since I came back. And I came to rescue you because I could not leave you here. I - I had already lost you once.”

 

j-childermass: 

He came to steal you away from your sanctuary…

There was something, like a half-forgotten whisper of a song. The glint of cold steel, someone screaming, cruel laughter.

And you must know that I care for you as well, but my promise to this magician undoes mine to you..

Childermass flinched, shook his head, forced it all from his mind. Memories bled into each other again, and now the magician was further confusing him, muddying the water more than it was. 

“If anyone is a liar, it is you.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell gave him a pointed look, or at least as pointed as he could manage from the stocks. “He stabbed you,” he said. “You may accuse me of what you like, but he stabbed you. You ought to remember your own death. Were it not for your mother, you would be dead still. And yet you trust him? I know what I have done to you, but at least I admit it, rather than concealing my misdeeds by magic.”

 

j-childermass: Childermass took a step back at this, looking at Norrell with a mixture of anger and shock. “My mother.” He clenched his fists at his sides. “His majesty was indeed right, y’re a liar. That, or completely insane. My mother was hanged, a long time ago.”

 

mrgnorrell: Norrell cursed himself. He ought not to have brought her up. “I know she was,” he said, “And I cannot explain it either. I believe she spoke of a deal with a fairy. I know it sounds entirely unbelievable, but she was part of the party which escorted me here. She spoke of you often.” 

He considered; perhaps evidence? “She said you were a quiet, calm child, protective of other children. Although, she said, sometimes imbued with the spirit of mischief. I recall a story in which you kicked a ball through a church window which, quite frankly, does not surprize me in the slightest, knowing you. Furthermore she said you were in a gang with five other children - though you had the quickest fingers. Hannah was one of them. I knew that already. You two bickered like a pair of siblings, that is certainly true.” 

Norrell winced and tried to shift his arms in the stocks; they were growing sore. “I don’t suppose you would be interested in removing me from these? No, likely not.”

 

j-childermass: “I wasn’t aimin’ for t’ window–” Childermass bit off his protestation. There was nothing told that couldn’t be plied out after a few too many glasses of wine. And a fairy deal, yet another bloody deal, he’d quite had enough of the magician’s lies for now.

“Not particularly, but I was bid to do so by my master,” He reached into his jacket, pulling out a large ring of silver keys. The lock fell away with a sigh, Childermass released him from the stocks. 

 

mrgnorrell: “You could have done that earlier,” said Norrell reproachfully. He stood up and winced at the pain in his wrists and neck, rubbing at the sore spots. He shook his head.

“You are so stubborn,” he said. It was born of frustration, but he could not quite help the tiny bit of fondness that crept in. Fine clothes, the subservient attitude he showed to the King - those things were not Childermass. But the stubbornness… That was.

“I should not be surprised,” he added. “You always have been. But I am telling the truth. I swear that I am. I do not know what I can day to convince you, since the fairy had poisoned your mind against me, but what you remember is not all there was. Would you have written me that letter if there was not? There were good days.” A small smile appeared on his face unbidden. “The sheep, for instance. And the booksale in Northumbria. A long time at Hurtfew, or I thought so. Perhaps you did not. And the last few months.” His voice was soft now, pained. “I know we ended on a very bad point, and I know that is my fault. But we had found each other again. I believe we were beginning to get back what we had lost. Or a piece of it, perhaps.”

 

j-childermass: Several emotions flitted across his face: indignation, anger, and then pain. Strawberry wine, the last of warm summer nights, the smell of old books and papers and the rain outside, the way the kiss had lingered.

Childermass turned on his heel and walked away.

 


	3. 1820 - Segundus and Brightwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop. Forgot about this bit. Very important. There's a little more of the Brightwind/Segundus interaction up, but I've got to sort through it and compile it, so that'll be up a bit later.

**Segundus and Brightwind RP**

 

October 23

 

**j-segundus** asked: Please forgive me this impertinence, sir--but--I have heard that you are, in actuality, a bona fide fairy. And I cannot contain my curiosity in asking you myself. I hope you do not find it disrespectful.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131731815826/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i)  answered:  _ SHALL I NOT BE GIVEN ANY PEACE IN THIS KINGDOM OF TUMBLR! _

Have you truly only summoned me to ask foolish questions boy! My deeds and actions should speak for themselves, I am indeed a Fairy Sovereign!

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131731992620/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** Forgive me! I have–never interacted with someone of your caliber. Your kind are most rare in England in this age, sir. I have studied your race to the best of my ability and only wished to–to experience one’s presence for myself.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131734231096/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** Manners and grace would be a most excellent place to start, rather than calling a Prince away from his business at all hours!

You have me here now, quit your groveling and make your request if you have one!

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131734073500/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** I do not! Please forgive me! I have no idea of the schedules of fairy Princes, my lord, I merely wished to–I must tell you, your magic is astounding. I am quite faint.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131733923996/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** My magic? Ah, you have heard of my feats then, my mighty deeds?

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131733165200/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** I have read the stories of you and your companion. I’ve–heard about your bridge and the events mentioned therein. But, no, the–the magic, I can  _ feel _  it. I am most overwhelmed. [sways]

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131732954671/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** You can  _ feel _  it? Oh, how I tire of you magicians! Sit, child! And tell me the name of the one who intimated that you summon me!

 

[ **j-segundus**](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131732832405/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** [sits; looks faint, while the color drains from his face] No one intimated it, sir! I heard mention of you from a Mr Lascelles and didn’t, honestly, expect it to work.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131732744581/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** Henry Lascelles! Oh my dear, why didn’t you say so! Tell me, what is your acquaintance with my dear favourite?

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131732550650/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** We are merely acquaintances, sir. I have–interacted, in some small way, with Mr Norrell. Far more so with his agent Mr Childermass. But he mentioned you to me. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131732397016/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** Henry Lascelles is one of my dearest Christian friends! However can I be of service to you this evening?

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131732550650/please-forgive-me-this-impertinence-sir-but-i) **:** I can’t–  [pauses, bites his lip] There is some magic I would have your opinion on, sir. It vexes me.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131734755480) **:** The Lady of which I am caretaker–and her butler–they have roses at their mouths. It is immensely powerful magic, and I should like your insight upon it. Please.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131735410186) **:** I would be more than happy to teach you all about such magic, my dear one! I can see that you have a latent talent for it, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to come forth and blossom!

What do you say?

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131735112690) **:** I, well–I don’t know–

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://officialtombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/131735017216) **:** Are you not a magician, have I read you wrong? Oh no, no my dear, I have not! I can see it shewn clearly in your eyes, magic is your  _ dearest wish _ , what you have wanted all your life! Such a fiery passion for it burns within you, such a longing for learning!    
  
I could teach you the proper forms. You would be a grand magician indeed!    
  
And as for your Lady and her butler, you will in time learn what magic plagues them so!    
  
I ask only your obedience in return, as my  _ apprentice. _  What say you?

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/131735112690) **:** I have spent some time thinking about your offer. My only request is that we expedite the knowledge of the roses.

I accept.

 

***

November 3

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132503180620) **:** The evening light filtered through the window above Segundus’ small desk. There were several open books upon it, ink and quills, but he was preoccupied staring out at the small garden that Starecross boasted. 

His first visit to the Castle of Innumerable Towers was still on his mind. The expansive library, the promises of magic… John’s gut gnawed at him that he had made a poor decision, but his mind was still turning over the descriptions he had received from Prince Brightwind. How amazing it would be, to have a more thorough documentation of fairy magic!

These thoughts in his mind, a sigh escaped him, although he hardly noticed it.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132504102246) **:** Tom Brightwind’s hands curled around the magician’s shoulders, the fairy delighted in the feel of skin and bone jumping under his fingers. He leaned in close behind him, carrying the soft scent of ranunculus blossoms and poppies.

“John Segundus.” He purred next to the Christian’s ear. “My dear friend and apprentice, how are you this evening?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132504285330) **:** The smell of flowers and the thick, heavy feeling of fairy magic gave John a split second of forewarning–but he jumped under the feel of Brightwind’s hands on his shoulders.

“Prince, sir,” he stammered. He looked at Brightwind’s reflection in the window–glamorous and beautiful as he had been the last time John had seen him. “It is good to see you. I was just–working–” he began to say, but trailed off; he had the sense it was not exactly of importance to the fairy. “How are you, sir?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132504732211) **:** “You are hard at work as usual, the little scholar.” Brightwind teased, casting a glance around the room. “And I find myself in such joyous spirits, save one thing of course.”

His hands moved from the magician’s shoulders to the back of the chair he was occupying. He tipped it back, pulling the chair nearly parallel to the floor.

“Your pleasant company, John Segundus.”

When the chair was on four legs again, the room had been changed. They were in the Prince’s vast, dark library, and as last time, a lavish, late tea was set out for them. Two servants lingered in the shadows cast by flickering candles, waiting anxiously for their master’s return and command. Brightwind gave them a look, and immediately they began to pour the tea for the master and his guest.

Brightwind took a seat across from the magician, an amused smile playing on his features. “You were such a delight, last you were here. Forgive my haste in having you return.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132505221180) **:** “Oh! Sir, I–” John’s arms shot out and pinwheeled at the sudden tip of his chair but they went slack as Brightwind’s magic struck him. Again it made him feel heavy, as if he’d smoked opium (he would imagine, as he had not).

 When he stopped being dizzy and opened his eyes, the library filled his heart as it had before. Endless books of magic, history–anything a fairy Prince would have ever wanted. It made John’s heart sing to look at them. What he wouldn’t give… but he was startled out of his reverie by the motions of Brightwind’s servants; in the flickering of the light they had pointed faces like the Prince, but sometimes shifted to more animal. It was unsettling to John, but he focused on the tea. 

It was fairy; things were different here.

“Not at all, sir! I am your apprentice, after all. We should meet often to discuss my education. And whatever you should like, as well, of course–sir,” he added hastily.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132506032816) **:** “Quite often.” Brightwind said, leaning back in his chair, white fingers steepled beneath his chin. “And there is so much you need to learn, and soon! You and I must take the reins away from that bumbling magician, Gilbert Norrell, if we are to see English magic restored properly.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132506313255) **:** John nervously set about fixing his tea. “It will be interesting every time, sir!” He hoped his voice didn’t shake. Brightwind was an intimidating person–not to mention John had read about most of his published adventures with David Montefiore in his youth. Though the Prince before him now gleamed with something more malicious than he had read in his tales.  _ They were mostly fiction, after all, _  he thought, with an inward sigh. 

“I quite agree, sir. Magic is for everyone, not just those who–who possess all of England’s books. Now that it is returned, all who _  wish _  to know it  _ should _  know it.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132506032816) **:** “And that is why you are here!” Brightwind said cheerfully. “You have my full attention tonight, John Segundus. I am still sorry our last meeting was cut so short, but a prince’s business can not wait. I trust you took full advantage of my library, until the hourglass sent you home, yes?” He did not wait for a response before pressing on, “But tonight, I shall answer your questions, I am sure you have many.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132507308175) **:** “Oh, sir! Yes!” John’s voice was as rapturous as if he were at church. “Your library–I cannot give you the words to describe it! I am awed at every turn.” Indeed, he turned to look behind him at the walls of books. One of Brightwind’s servants, with a suspiciously bird-like beak, ducked into the shadow of a case. John frowned. “My questions–yes. I had a list, but I fear I left it at my desk.” Brightwind surely wouldn’t mind that John had taken the liberty of writing down what he had remembered of their previous visit–would he?

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132507425746) **:** Brightwind looked more than a little annoyed at this. “And you have nothing to ask me now?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132507647960) **:** “Of course I do!” John’s eyes widened; he was mortified at the shift of Brightwind’s mood. “Do not fret, sir! I have them in my brain, as well!” He took a sip of his tea to steady himself. “May I ask–what is it like when you  _ do  _ magic, sir? Is it natural, or do you have to concentrate?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132508336531) **:** “Concentrate?” Brightwind’s amused smile was tempered with something akin to pity. “Though I suppose that is what it is like for you Christians when you perform your little tricks. I am a  _ fairy _ , magic is as natural to me as existing. It is every part of my being. I command it, bend it to my will, and it  _ obeys _ .”   
  
He placed his teacup in his hand and it became a crystal chalice, the stem of it slipped through his fingers. There was a soft noise, like the rustle of leaves, and it was filled with a deep, red wine.    
  
“This is only a taste of what I can do, what I can show you.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132508743180) **:** The transformation before him made John’s mouth hang open. He quickly closed it out of politeness. “Oh, Prince,” he breathed. “That is magnificent. Any time you wish, with any thing? You did not even need words–” He was obviously overcome. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132509020771) **:** “ _ Indeed. _ ”    
  
The prince leaned forward, blue eyes meeting dark, curious ones. “Tell me what it is that you would have me teach you, tonight.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132509570980) **:** John bit his lip. He was put on the spot, and his first instinct was to panic. What should he ask?

“I want to know how to speak to birds,” he said quickly. “Plants. I want to know the language of the natural world.” He hoped he didn’t sound stupid. Part of him deeply wanted to impress Brightwind.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132510399131) **:** “A most noble art indeed!” Brightwind cried out, face alight with genuine joy. “The language of the earth, to speak with all living things that writhe or rest upon her, that is something I pride myself in, John!”    
  
As if to punctuate such a statement, morning glories bloomed across the armrests of Brightwind’s chair, twisting over the plush velvet with their vines. The blue flowers pressed up against the fairy’s hand as if beckoned, like loyal dogs.    
  
“Such a thing is so very simple, my dear apprentice. I have several books upon the subject, though they are in Sidhe. I will happily translate them for you.” He stood, the flowering vines reaching a moment for him, before resuming their rapid creep over the chair. His fingers danced over the spines of his books as he looked. “But that can not be all. One so curious and lovely as yourself, you must have such a hunger for knowledge. Such desires you must have!”   
  
He pulled a book from the shelves, then turned to the magician, eyes dark as midnight. “You fascinate me, John. I have not met such a Christian before.” He held the book loosely as he crossed the room to John Segundus. “Utterly fascinating. We have much to learn from  _ each other _ .”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132510722400) **:** The short-lived joy at impressing his tutor turned into abject fascination at the sudden blooms of flowers upon his furniture. John wanted to touch them, to see if they were real, or would respond to him–but his eyes were turned to Brightwind.

They followed his delicate fingers upon the books, and then as it was tucked carefully into the Prince’s grip. He swallowed.

“I desire to learn many things, sir,” he said with a weak voice. “We do?” He asked stupidly, staring up at Brightwind. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132510399131) **:** “Oh but we do.” Brightwind purred, still holding the book. “I would know everything about you, not only because you are my student. I can see your heart, how strongly it beats even in such trepidation. You are frightened, and yet you are still so eager to know. Your curiosity is a  _ lovely thing _  to behold.”    
  
He held the book out to John, even though the magician would be unable to read its contents. “You desire to learn many things? But of course you do. I would translate all of my library to see such an earnest, innocent desire sated. But there must be a reason for such hunger. Forgive this fairy his nature, my beauty, and tell me this. I will gift you any book from my library, to be yours to keep forever and a day, for one thing from you in return: what is your  _ truest desire _ ?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132511824685) **:** _ My beauty?  _ John’s mouth quirked. Brightwind was mistaken.

Then his mouth ran dry. His truest desire. His eyebrows furrowed; he wonder if Brightwind could see all the thoughts flashing across the forefront of his mind. Lovers past, books he’d wanted, his own school, white fingers–and two roses. The words rose to his lips, past his teeth:

“I want to know  _ everything _ , sir. Please.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132512244206) **:** “ _ Everything? _ ” Brightwind echoed, licking his lips. “That is quite the endeavor, and you would not live so long.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132512483825) **:** “Whatever I could.” John’s voice was hoarse now. “How long it took. I want to know. Magic–history–the true reality of everything.” He felt naked and laid bare; his inner thoughts on display. It was horrifying.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132512902126) **:** Brightwind grinned, sharp teeth on display. He set the book down next to the ignored tea spread, then reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small porcelain box the colour of secrets. He did not open it, but he felt it become heavy in his hand. He looked up at John, then carefully replaced it in his jacket.    
  
“Such a lovely thing, a noble pursuit. I will keep this knowledge safely hidden in here. Now, go and choose your prize.” He extended his hand towards the vast bookshelves, still watching John.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132513474640) **:** “Of course.” John cleared his throat, but his voice was still strained. He felt as if he could throw up. He wasn’t ignorant–there was his desire, tucked safely into the Prince’s elegantly tailored jacket. It was no longer his.

The desire for books, though, burned brightly in his breast. Like a blind man when he got to the shelves he examined with his fingers, since he could not read the titles. Farther down he felt a thrumming, something answered in whatever poor sense for magic he may have had. It was a small, blue book, title elegantly written in Sidhe on its cover. “This one,” he told Brightwind. “It is this one, sir.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132513615606) **:** The prince arched one dark, elegant eyebrow. “Oh?” He asked, stepping closer to the magician. “But you can not read that one.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132513832450) **:** “I cannot,” John agreed. “Though something in it tells me that I must try. Sidhe is on the list, is it not?” His heart was pounding. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132514255496) **:** Brightwind narrowed his eyes, hands clenching into fists. “You would ask me to teach you Sidhe?” He hissed.   
  
He looked away, closed his eyes, took a deep breath as if collecting himself. “Ah, you must understand how precious such a thing is to me. I will  _ consider it _ . I will promise you nothing more than my consideration on that subject. You understand, yes?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132514585750) **:** “I do understand,” whispered John, mortified that he offended. His dark eyes were blown wide and frightened. “I would not ask for more than you could give,” he offered gently. “It would be most unbecoming. Perhaps I will just hold onto it as a memory of this night.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132515169551) **:** “I would translate it for you.” Brightwind offered, his expression softening. “I would read it to you in the language it was written, and then tell you it’s secrets. Take it, my sweet scholar, I told you that you could choose any book, and you have chosen. I would not have you frightened of me, such a thing will sour this partnership.”   
  
He closed the distance between then, gently taking the magician’s free hand. “After I return you to your home, I will set about translating the other text, so that you will begin your education in the language of the birds. Does this suit you?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132514585750) **:** “I thank you deeply, sir,” John said with a little bow. “You do me a great service.” His heart, having finally slowed down, sped back up again as Brightwind drew near. These palpitations were undoubtedly bad for him–he would have to rest at home. He looked up at the Prince, biting his lower lip. “It suits me very much, sir. I thank you for your tutelage.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132515169551) **:** “I thank you for your friendship, and for trusting me with such knowledge.” Brightwind touched the place in his jacket, where the box rested. He hesitated a moment, and then raised the hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, watching the magician’s face carefully.    
  
“I have kept you too late tonight, John. I shall come for you when I have finished the translation.” Again, he did not wait for a reply, and with a small flick of his wrist, the magician disappeared from his library.

 

***

November 6-26

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132701071266) **:** The only warning the magician was given of the fairy’s presence was a cold hand on the back of his neck, before he found himself yet again in the castle’s vast library.

There was no tea this time, rather a selection of wine and cordials, and two chalices to accompany.

“Forgive my haste.” Tom Brightwind murmured, but there was no sincerely behind the words. He took up his chalice, filled to the brim already, and drank deeply. There was a sheaf of papers–the translations–set upon the table with the drink, and he gestured to them. “You should find these to suit your needs.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132701257615) **:** “I thank you very much, sir,” said Segundus with a proper–if nervous–little bow. “You are very generous to do this for me.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132701446816) **:** He didn’t sit, but picked up the papers and stared down at them. His already wide eyes widened further at what he saw. “This is fascinating,” he murmured. “Incredibly so. I am in awe, your highness.” Knowing himself, and that he would be lost to reading were he not distracted, he asked, “Was there something else you wished of me, sir?”

 

“Come, sit. Have a drink with me, John.” He picked up the empty chalice, reaching for one of the cordials. “Wine? Perhaps something stronger?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132701616490) **:** “Of course.” Internally, Segundus was wary of the Prince’s intentions, but he knew better than to ask. His cheeks flushed remembering the feel of Brightwind’s lips against his knuckles. So he pulled out his chair and sat, reaching for a chalice rather meekly. “Wine should be fine, sir. I would dearly love to start reading this when I return home, and I fear if I drank too much… I have a low tolerance.”

His ears burned. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132701740891) **:** Tom smiled wolfishly, filling John’s glass to the brim before handing it over. “It is so late though! Does a magician have so little need for sleep?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132701901450) **:** “When I find myself intrigued with research, I need very little sleep! I will stay up all night reading if possible. Although oftentimes I am useless the next day.” John realized he was babbling and closed his mouth, looking down at the wine as he accepted it. “And you, sir? Do you need sleep?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132702141121) **:** “All living things need some form of rest.” Tom said, refilling his own with strong brandy this time. He had no need to pace himself, the magician would be long gone and the sun would have risen by the time he had given himself over to the effects of liquor.

“So curious. Have you your list tonight? No, I am sure you left it again, so hasty was I to have you here again. Perhaps you have thought of something else you would ask of me?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132702558900) **:** “I left it again. You come for me so quickly!” John laughed, then cleared his throat. “What I know of fairies I know of the general lore, and what was written–that I had access to–about fairy servants, specifically those of Martin Pale. Of course, all of us in England know about fairy bargains, kidnappings and et cetera, but I have had no chance to learn more.” Privately, he thought of Norrell’s collection, and sighed. John was certain the magician held a copy of   _ De Tractatu Magicarum Linguarum,  _ which he would have dearly loved to have read.

“Do you know, at this moment, how many kingdoms Faerie encompasses? Are they all rivals–have you allies?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132702141121) **:** Tom bristled visibly at this. “I do not have allies in Faerie, I have no need of allies. If I wish for something, I simply take it!”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132703800960) **:** John leaned back in his seat. “Forgive me, sir! I meant no offence! I was simply asking. I am ignorant of Faerie politics, and I freely admit it.” His lashes lowered against his cheeks. 

It was the magic–it was the feel of this place. He knew he must be quick on his feet and quicker with his tongue to come out of this favorably ( _ more than he had already _ , he thought, with an eye on the texts tucked safely under his arm) but Faerie made him feel slow and drugged. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132705187561) **:** Tom waved his hand dismissively. “But of course you are. It is to be expected! You see, John, Fairy Princes do not typically ally with each other, in fact we would much rather  _ kill _  each other.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132705511570) **:** “Oh! So you are all bitter rivals with one another then. What does it take to become a King in Faerie, then? Do you have to amass killings?” It showed on John’s face that he was absolutely horrified by this prospect. He didn’t believe in killing any thing.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132705886991) **:** “How does one become a king where you are from?” Tom snapped. “Acquire a kingdom and then  _ rule it _ , same as Faerie.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132706179355) **:** Segundus recoiled, placing his wine down on the table and pulling his papers up close to his chest. “I understand, sir. Of course.”

If only they were in England, he was sure he would not be asking stupid questions. It was now he began to re-think eagerly accepting this deal; when you angered a fairy, things did not end well.

 

The night was wearing on him, and the questions so far had left Tom more than a little annoyed. He smiled in spite of it, doing his best to appear as docile as he could.    
  
[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132709996326) **:** “What a terrible host and tutor I am!” He exclaimed, shaking his head. “I bid you to ask me questions, and then behave abominably when you do!” He reached for the papers, carefully plucking them from John’s hands. “And I would not have you  _ fear me _ , dear one.”

 

The papers were taken from him so easily–John watched them go with dismay. He rather wanted to make sure he wouldn’t forget them when Brightwind sent him back to Starecross.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132710249605/prionsatombrightwind-j-segundus) **:** “It is understandable, sir.” He said after a moment. “I fear being in Faerie… taxes me, you see. It is all the magic. My body cannot stop feeling it. I understand why you were angry; it is of no consequence, I assure you.” His cheeks heated once again. 

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132710781326/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** “You  _ feel _  it. Tell me about it, what does it feel like?” Tom asked, leaning towards the magician.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/132732589470/prionsatombrightwind-j-segundus) **:** It was a struggle for John to find the words to describe the heavy feeling. “Everything is slow,” he said at last. “Like my mind and my limbs are moving in water and I cannot speed them up. My skin is continually goosepimpled.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“It is hard to explain.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132833785321/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** “Does all magic affect you so?” The prince picked up John’s chalice and pressed it into his hands, silently commanding him to drink.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/133745764465/prionsatombrightwind-j-segundus) **:** “I do not know,” replied Segundus evenly. He thought back to the Minster and wondered if it was adrenaline that had kept him from feeling faint.

Demurely, he took a small drink from the proffered chalice, careful of not offending Brightwind. “It may perhaps be fairy magic that affects me so.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/132833785321/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** “How curious.” Tom muttered, sounding decidedly bored on the topic then. His eyes, however, told a different story as he studied the magician carefully.   
  
“What do you _ see _ ?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/133897884880) **:** Segundus’ cheeks coloured once more. “It varies,” he answered, truthfully. “More often I  _ feel _  it. Seeing–sometimes when I am here, I observe things that flicker and change with the light. Nothing to offend you, your highness. I think I am seeing things that are not–not quite there.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/133950837101) **:** “Can you be so sure, little magician?” Tom asked, smiling a wicked smile. “Are you so trusting of your own eyes? This is Faerie, this is my home, my lands. Are your eyes as clever as mine?”

He leaned back in his seat with a small laugh. “But what an excellent lesson, don’t you think?  _ Enchantment _ , and what are fairies more notorious for amongst you Christians than enchantments? Shall we make it a game?” He inclined his head, the smile playing on his lips more playful now than malicious. 

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/133975913310) **:** Nervously, Segundus began to fidget in his chair. It was so easy to forget that Brightwind was only _  acting _  somewhat human. “You are entirely correct, sir.” He swallowed. “I have no doubt I am only seeing what you wish me to see. I have read of this.”

At the mention of enchantment, Segundus took another drink from his chalice. This could head somewhere he didn’t intend–but he was too unnerved, too weak to do anything about it. 

“A game, your highness? How could we turn it into a game?” Enchantments were ruinous to the Christians they happened to. What was light-hearted about that?

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/133976411091) **:** “Apprentice you may be, but I have only let one mortal see my home as it is, and that is my dearest friend David.” Tom said, raising his chalice and taking a drink. “Are you influenced by your proximity to my magic, or is that latent spark within you allowing you to see things as they are? Shall we find out? Tell me what it is you see.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/134018693620) **:** “Mr Montefiore!” Segundus smiled to think of the doctor. He had enjoyed David’s agreeable personality in the stories. “I am honored, your Highness.” Now he had to think. With a deep intake of breath he looked around the library–and did his best to describe what he saw. 

“Books up to the ceiling, sir, is what I see. Fine wood floors and several lush carpets, comfortable chairs for reading, an impressive fireplace and mantle…” His eyes flickered down. “Clean dishes. Yourself, sir, a well-dressed gentleman.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/134029902331) **:** “Indeed.” Tom nodded. “All of which are correct, John Segundus.”

It was then that one of the prince’s servants knocked upon the library door before entering, carrying a fresh bottle of wine. Tom’s eyes tracked him as he crossed the room. “There.” He said, glancing briefly at the magician. “Tell me what you see when you look at him.”

The servant froze, looking wide-eyed between his master and the Christian.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/134030197055) **:** “Sir, I–” but Brightwinds insistence bade him to observe. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus back the curious anxiety and lethargy that Faerie brought upon him.

The servant at first glance took an appearance somewhat similar to his master, if a bit more pointy, but in the flickering candlelight there were small changes that did not seem right. An elongation of the face, a too-wide space between his eyes… John’s own eyes widened as he described it to Brightwind.

“Is that correct, sir?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/134030273216) **:** Tom steepled his fingers under his chin. “Fascinating.” Wordlessly, with a simple wave of his hand, he dismissed his servant. “How are you able to see past glamours, hmm?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/134030523860) **:** “Is that what it is, sir?” Segundus asked eagerly, forgetting his unease in his excitement for magical knowledge. “A glamour! How fascinating. As to your question–I cannot say. It is just what I see.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/134035269461) **:** “Indeed.” Tom drained the rest of his chalice. “Collect your translation, John Segundus. I must bid you a good night.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/134036035500/prionsatombrightwind-j-segundus) **:** “Ah–yes, sir, as you see fit.” Segundus was as puzzled by Brightwind’s abrupt dismissals as he was the swift summonings. He gathered up his papers as directed, and waited to be sent back to his home. “Good evening, sir. Thank you again.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/134035269461) **:** Tom reached for John’s hand, taking it as delicately as he had the last time, bringing it to his lips. “Forgive me, I have other obligations this night, and I have much to think about now.”

He walked John to the door of the library. “When you are ready again, summon me.”

j-segundus: Again, John’s cheeks flushed when Brightwind kissed his hand. He muttered another few flustered goodbyes, and when he went through the door, he was home. 

 

***

December 15-16

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135272834895) **:** Among the books laid out on Segundus’ desk in Starecross, one of the more prominent was a battered copy of his own.

The first time he had summoned Brightwind had been a fluke, and he no longer remembered how he had done it–with all that had happened afterward, it had quite fled from his mind. He was very studiously focused on his apprenticeship.

Now–the hall was cleaned, scrubbed floor to ceiling, the garden was weeded and the flowers coaxed–it was time to see if he could summon the prince once again.

By backtracking as best he could, re-reading all of the passages about how Martin Pale had conjured his servants, he had scrambled together an incantation and lit a candle–one of his finest tapers–and said it now into the open air, trying to focus as hard on Brightwind as he could.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135276192411) **:** He could feel the pull of the summons, some invisible tether that demanded he go where he was called. Such mannerless, demanding magic it was, and yet there was no escaping it, should the proper forms be followed. 

It was  _ most vexing _ .

Still, he knew who it was who summoned him, and was unsurprized to find himself in the office of one John Segundus, master of Starecross Hall. The prince put on a smile, carefully schooling the dissatisfaction out of his fair features. 

“Ah, my dear apprentice! How very good to see you again!”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135276933750) **:** Again, Segundus briefly had the feeling–it worked! Then he became all nerves and anxiety. Brightwind! In his own house!

The nervousness showed on his face before he tried to put on a smile–it was more of a grimace.

“Sir, I hope my summons was not at an inopportune time! If I have–please let me know–if you’re doing something important we can do this another day.”

He set about wringing his hands, fighting the urge to cough. It wouldn’t do.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135277154426) **:** “I have been expecting this, of course I have time for our little visit.” The prince purred, then looked about him at the modest and meager furnishings. “Ah, but it has been  _ so long _  since I saw you last, and longer still since you  _ invited me here _ .” There was a touch of disdain, and he quickly covered it with another broad smile. “I have been looking forward to it!”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135277640800) **:** “It has, sir.” The prince’s disdain did not slip by him and he looked to the floor, cheeks colored with embarrassment. “I have some tea downstairs if you like–and some food, or perhaps you would like to go to the gardens at once?”

Segundus thought that perhaps Brightwind would just like to get this over with; he didn’t blame him. Starecross was grand and old, but he knew how the Castle would be seen superior in any way.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135279942231) **:** The prince had made his way over to the sparse bookshelf, selecting volumes at random and frowning at the titles. “Tea would be lovely.” He said, moving then to the desk, shuffling papers and peering at the words they contained. “Are we in such a hurry? I would have this be a proper visit.” He opened the little drawer on the desk, expecting it to be full of cobwebs, and could not help the small chuckle that escaped him upon seeing that it too was full of notes, mostly on magic, a few dated correspondences, various receipts. The disorganization of the tiny office was dreadful.

He turned to John at last, sparing a glance down at the threadbare carpet. “Shall we then?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135280706855) **:** “I was only afraid you were busy–but yes, let’s get to the tea.” Segundus smiled brilliantly at Brightwind, somewhat more at ease.

He didn’t even mind that the fairy was rifling through his things.

With a small bow he led Brightwind out of his office and down the stairs, headed toward the sitting room where the tea service was waiting for them both.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135281854246/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** It was a modest spread for tea. Brightwind raised an elegant eyebrow at it and, with a small gesture, there were ginger biscuits, savory scones, preserves, candied dates, bright red apples. He flashed a grin at the magician, an attempt to soothe the distressed and slightly embarrassed look on the man’s face. 

“What a terrible guest I would be, were I not to bring a gift for my gracious host. Oh do not be offended,” he waved his hand dismissively, the grin never fading. “Come, sit.” He commanded, as if it were  _ his _  home instead. “The tea is unchanged, and I expect it shall be lovely. Now then, I trust you have studied my critique and corrections of your book on Martin Pale and his fairy sla–” He paused, then corrected himself, “ _ servants.” _

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135280706855) **:** “I thank you,” said Segundus, because it was too nice of the prince. He sat and reached for the pot and then paused. “How do you take your tea, sir? I fear you have your servants do it whenever I am visiting you, and I do not know.”

Segundus’ servants were absent, told only that their master had a guest and wished to tend to him privately. He had no idea their thoughts upon it, but figured it was best they did not know he had invited a fairy into the home, considering what had happened before.

“I did read your critique,” he answered mildly, noting Brightwind’s slip between words. “It is good to hear the ideas of one from the fairy side, rather than the magician’s side. I find it paints a better understanding of the subject.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135283730256) **:** “Ah, is that ceylon then?” The prince asked as John poured them both a cup. “And floral, marigolds?” He tutted quietly, “Whatever do you have to despair for? And I thought we were past this uneasiness. Raspberry leaves as well, protection. Do you still not trust me?” 

He laughed at the bewildered look on the magician’s face. “I am well acquainted with the meanings and properties of flowers and herbs, I was merely commenting on such an interesting blend you have picked. I shall take it black, unaltered, if you please.” That grin was back, baring too-sharp teeth. 

“I must commend your exclusion of that low-person  _ Fallowthought _ , hardly worth mentioning at all, in fact only a fool–such as that wretch Martin Pale–would concern themselves with him. He was a,” He frowned, waving his hand as he searched for the word, mumbling something in  _ Sidhe  _ first, and then. “a  _ gruagach.  _ Not meant for anything better than polishing boots and mending stockings. I tell you, the  _ solitaries _  are hardly worth the title of being  _ sìdhichean.” _

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135284701745) **:** “I assure you, your highness, I picked it as a matter of taste rather than any sort of hidden meaning.” John smiled, admiration blossoming in his chest. He should make a note of this.

He poured milk into his own cup and tea atop it, adding sugar as well. He took a sip while Brightwind spoke.

“I see! How fascinating, sir!” He was enraptured, watching Tom intently with his dark eyes as the fairy spoke. “I must confess I do not know where the allegiances lie of the other fairies mentioned in my book. The most I had was what Pale and others spoke of their behaviors–not what they themselves or their…” He floundered. Countrymen was not appropriate. “Contemporaries may have thought.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135288726051) **:** “It depends on a number of different things, you see.” Brightwind took a drink of the tea, savouring it a moment. “Not all fairies are so equal in their affectations, their mannerisms, indeed the very laws they should follow! But that is not what we were to discuss, now is it? You asked me about your gardens, and your birds, hmm? That was the agreed upon lesson, the language of living things.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135288921265) **:** “I may ask that we discuss it together at a later date, as I feel it is something that I must know.” Segundus took another drink of tea, enjoying the blend even more now that he knew what some of its components meant.

As if on cue, a bird sang outside the kitchen window, and he looked to Brightwind with a smile. “Yes, sir. It seems they have already learnt of your arrival. I am most eager to begin.” With relish, he plucked a date and ate it.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135290600116) **:** “But of course they have!” The prince laughed, “I would know such a song anywhere, it is a mockingbird!” He inclined his head, listening to the soft trilling of the bird. “How sweetly she sings, and such lovely praises of you.” This last had a hint of surprize in it, and he turned back to the magician. “Mockingbirds, you see, are favourites of mine. I have a few of my own, such lovely little creatures they are. They are my messengers, my eyes and ears when I am away.”

The bird’s song faded, and he sighed, content. “Shall we take this to the gardens, then?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135291005140) **:** “How wonderful!” Segundus nearly sighed, finishing his tea with a smile. “I am so fond of all the birds that visit me.” When they stood and headed for the door out into the garden, Segundus stopped and picked up a small bag.

“The birds are constant companions when I am outside toiling or thinking,” he said to the prince by way of explanation. “I think it only fitting that I tend to their needs while I am tending to the plants.” He shook the bag, revealing it was full of seed. “There is bread in here, as well.” He opened the door and stepped outside, holding it for Brightwind.

The mockingbird trilled again, as if with delight to see the fairy. Segundus beamed.

The garden was not large or half as magnificent as Brightwinds own–Segundus supposed, as he had never seen it on his visits–but it seemed happy. There were herbs tucked away in a far corner and labeled–otherwise there were a great many flowers, including a rose bush and a great train of ivy that was making its way up the side of the Hall closest to this small sanctuary. A few small trees, recently planted, made fine additions.

The magician stopped and threw a handful of seed in the grass, causing a flurry of wings as several birds descended to grab an easy snack.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135291295331) **:** “How quaint.” The prince remarked, though whether he meant it for the magician feeding his birds, or the garden itself, one could not be sure. He watched a moment, then held out his hand. The singing bird landed gracefully on his wrist, preening her feathers as he watched her.

“You have been studying the texts I translated for you, correct?” He asked, “Shall I test your skill in ornithomancy?”  

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135291746020) **:** “I have been studying them,” answered Segundus warily. “Though I cannot promise I have any skill–nor do I know what mockingbirds entail in any sort of magic. One finds it is mostly focused on eagles and carrion birds as omens.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135292288346/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** Brightwind made a noise of disapproval. “All birds are messengers, dear apprentice.” He whispered something to the mockingbird, who chirped and trilled in response, then took flight. “Mockingbirds are complex things, master imitators that they are. Curiosity, fear, deceptions; they tell tidings of all these. A flock of them that fly away from you, especially to the North, tells you that someone is coming who intends to deceive. One that sings at your bedroom window brings news that your curiosity will be rewarded.”

The mockingbird perched on the magician’s shoulder, fluttering her wings a moment, then made for the remaining seed scattered on the ground, pecking at it happily. 

“One flying to you means you have reasons to be afraid.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135291746020) **:** Although the mockingbird alighting on his shoulder brought John great joy, it turned to chills down his spine at Brightwind’s words.

“Does it,” he said quietly, staring at the birds with a frown. He made a mental note; he would record this later. “I shall remember that, sir.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135292843816) **:** The prince laughed, and the birds ceased their pecking to look up, as if startled. Cautiously, they resumed. “Do not worry yourself, I told her to perch a moment upon you.” There was that smile again, sharp and predatory. “You never answered me before, though. Do you still fear me?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135293122145) **:** Segundus watched the birds; he found peace in their jerky movements, the sharp bobbing of their heads. There was a rather round sparrow he found particularly adorable.

It took him a few moments to answer; a breeze moved the curls around his face as he answered, “Yes,” almost lost to the wind.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135293844331) **:** _ Good. _

The prince’s smile faded, and he sighed. “Oh, John. My dear John.”

He was silent then, turning his gaze to the rose bush that yet lived, even in the approaching chill of winter. There was a single bud remaining, clinging stubbornly to the last warmth of the season. He reached out, fingertips ghosting across the petals. It bloomed, a deep red like heart’s blood. 

He felt an ache in his chest, distant, half-faded. Then it passed.

“You remind me of David, you know? He is a gentle thing, much like you. Curious, charming, so enamoured with the world and intent to find the good in everything. He did not fear me, and he was not my apprentice. Why should you?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135294345660) **:** The use of his given name sent a different sort of chill through Segundus. He watched Brightwind entice the rose to bloom; saw its dark, vibrant color.

“I am honored by the comparison,” he said at length. His voice was softer, gentler. The birds had mostly eaten the seed and had retreated into the old trees, ones that had stood here long before Segundus had arrived. They trilled amongst themselves, and he had an idea they were talking about the fairy. “David, as I read about him, was a good man. Devoted. However…” He paused, struggling with his words.

The breeze returned, winter on its breath, cold on his face and the delicate frown that caused a wrinkle between his brows. “I do not know you as he did. I cannot claim to be so intimate; he entered into no magical bargains with you, and was above your wrath. I am not. I have bound myself to you.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135294731726) **:** “He  _ is _  a good man.” The prince corrected him quickly. He was standing in front of John then, curling his fingers under the magician’s chin to tilt his head up. “And what is more intimate than what we have, hmm? We are bound  _ to each other _ , until such a time as your apprenticeship ends. You are not in such a terrible position, my dear. Can you not summon me at a whim, am I not devoted to making you England’s finest magician? Shall we not trust each other, what sort of relationship is that?”

He laughed, “No, no, I would not have you fear me.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135295187325) **:** Segundus could do nothing but look up; dark eyes framed by dark lashes, taking in the Prince’s face at such a proximity he had never been allowed. His heart sped up, and his cheeks flushed the same color as the rose.

“Forgive me,” he murmured, finding his voice had quite deserted him. “I will do my best not to be afraid–I will do my best to trust you.” He licked his lips, and his eyes flickered downward. “You are right, of course.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135296621361) **:** The prince remembered;  _ what is your truest desire _ ? The hesitation, the flickers of distant memories, things loved, things craved, all had passed over the magician’s face. He leaned down, closer now, their faces a mere breath apart. 

“Tell me, what do you fear most then, if not me?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135296945565) **:** Brightwind overwhelmed him. The scent of flowers and otherworldliness; the patterns of freckles on his face, the depth of his eyes.

His mouth opened but he did not know it. He couldn’t form a coherent thought. Fears passed through his mind: torture, magical harm, drowning–what came out of his mouth was: “Being unable to be happy. Loneliness.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135297450786) **:** “Oh, my sweet.” The prince murmured, smiling as he felt the weight of another box within his coat pocket. “How we all fear such a thing, in our own way.”

There was a hesitation, like a heartbeat, the soft flutter of birds’ wings, the shiver of anticipation that accompanies new love.

He closed the distance between them with a chaste press of lips.

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135297727425) **:** It took a moment for Segundus to close his eyes; when he did, he made a soft sound, almost a sigh against Brightwind’s mouth. It was soft and didn’t feel real–he felt like he was passing from one world to another and he couldn’t move, just stand there helplessly, bringing his hands up to his chest and kissing back.

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135298925751/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind) **:** The fingers curled under the magician’s chin tightened, pulled him closer, moved to tangle in unruly, dark hair. It was less a kiss now, than something claiming, as if to conquer, to  _ own _ . Just as quickly as he began, he pulled away, eyes darkened to nearly black and those too-sharp teeth on display again.

That ache returned, a bird trapped in a too-small cage, frantic and terrified. He pushed it from his mind.

“Were I to say this is a most  _ unexpected development _ , well, I would be a liar.”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135297727425) **:** John could do naught but sigh again, caught up in it; tilting his head when Brightwind’s fingers tangled in his hair. He felt himself be branded and did nothing to stop it. When it was over he was breathless, flushed just as dark as before, staring up at Brightwind.

“Sir?”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135301560076) **:** “I have been a most inattentive tutor this afternoon.” Brightwind murmured, releasing his hold on John with a look that might have been fondness, but was far too predatory. “Forgive me, shall we continue your lesson then?”

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135301805670) **:** “Oh.” The lesson had gone entirely out of Segundus’ mind in the past few moments, but he felt that was understandable. Nervously he reached down to adjust his neckcloth and his coat sleeves for the need of something to do with his hands. “You do not need to ask for forgiveness, sir. But–yes, let’s.”

 

[ **prionsatombrightwind** ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/135322017931/j-segundus-prionsatombrightwind-part-one) **:** “Ah, I thought we were past such  _ formalities _ .” He turned to the gardens then, looking over them, how loved they were, content in such a modest setting. “Would you not agree,  _ John?” _

 

[ **j-segundus** ](http://j-segundus.tumblr.com/post/135301805670) **:** It was absurd but Segundus felt even his ears were beginning to flush.

“Yes, of course.” He had to clear his throat. “Tom.” The birds twittered again, and he craned his neck to find them in the trees. “Do–do you wish to speak with my garden?”


	4. 1821 - Segundus and Brightwind: the conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you folks doing? I guarantee whatever the answer is, this chapter will turn it into 'TERRIBLE'. But like, in a good way.
> 
> I may have missed a couple of smaller threads; Brightwind and Segundus, let me know if so. I think I got the major highlights, though. Also despite the label, this includes a very important bit about the King and Brightwind which is crucial for understanding both BW/Segundus plot and, like, everything else that happens afterwards, so don't miss that.

December 24

j-segundus

It was Christmas Eve at Starecross hall. The old house was decorated with fresh boughs from the trees outside (not pine, but whatever the trees had seen fit to offer Segundus) and there were sprigs of holly hung up around the windows; he had lit his finest candles to bathe the great room in soft yellow light. The fire was roaring and all the world seemed quiet outside with a fresh blanket of snow. John smiled out at it, content that this Christmas would be perfectly grand. Tomorrow he had already planned to attend a service with Mr and Mrs Honeyfoot, as well as treat himself with Christmas dinner with them. For that matter, he had instructed his staff to spend time with each other and their families–he knew for a fact his housekeeper had invited most of them to dine with her, and as such, had spent his own day deep in research. They had left him food, afraid he would forget to eat, but he was pleased to say he remembered himself enough to take tea.

However, no one should have to spend the holidays alone, and this was on his mind as he thought of his tutor. Was Brightwind locked up in his Castel? Or had he surrounded himself with fairy friends? In any case, John thought it only proper that he should extend an invitation to his own home.

With that in mind he had enticed a regular visitor to his garden close enough to speak to. Since it was so cold and snowy out, many of the birds had been spending more time where they knew they were likely to find an easy meal. This one was a particularly rotund Bullfinch that John had privately nicknamed Wobbles.

“Hello!” He called out to it, always finding it best to be polite. “Would you mind delivering a message for me?” The bird warbled, and John hoped that was assent. He had more of an idea what the birds were saying now, at least since Tom had taught him to speak to his own plants. “I would like you to deliver a message to Prince Tom Brightwind, inviting him to my home for supper and wine. It’s Christmas, after all.”

After a few more pecks at the seed John had scattered from the door out to the garden, Wobbles trilled and took off into the sky. Segundus really hoped it had worked. If not, he was prepared to ask his creeping vine–though it was slumbering quite peacefully until spring.

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Christmas?” The fairy murmured, as the bird sang its invitation, perched on the windowsill of his bedchambers. “And you say there will be wine?” He chuckled as the bird trilled about wine and seeds, then shooed it away with a wave of his hand.

When he turned round, he was standing before the fire in the sitting room of Starecross Hall. “John Segundus!” He said with a smile. “How festive you have made your home!”

 

j-segundus

“Prince!” Cried John. It always startled him when Brightwind merely appeared–although that was more his style than returning a message, he had found. “Welcome! Merry Christmas!” In his surprize he had jumped up from his chair.

He shook Tom’s hand and beamed up at him. “I am sure you don’t celebrate Christmas, but I figured it was only right that I invite you! I have some nice spiced wine, and some treats, if you like.” The treats were a spread of biscuits and toffees John had pulled from what his housekeeper had left him.

 

prionsatombrightwind

Tom looked at the magician in amusement. “I will never turn down an invitation for merrymaking, especially one so cleverly delivered. But is not such a holiday meant to be spent with family and friends?” He glanced around, it seemed they were quite alone.

 

j-segundus

“Ah, yes,” John admitted. He looked sheepish. “I have no family nearby, and I am spending time with my friends tomorrow–and I did not know if you were alone or not–I thought it would be good to spend the holiday together.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

It was surprising–but perhaps it should not be–how little the magician knew of fairies, for all his time spent not only researching their histories, but also his time spent in the company of one.

While it is true that fairies have little reason to celebrate _Christian_ holidays, they need very little reason indeed to throw lavish parties and soirées, with many of them only being very loosely connected to the original intentions of the festival.

Tom Brightwind had, in fact, received a beautifully gilded invitation some days ago to attend a Christmas party in Faerie Major where there was sure to be an abundance of wine and merrymaking, where–in the spirit of the holiday–there would be lavish feasts and the stealing of Christian babies, and if anyone were to ask the revelers what any of this had to do with Jesus or the Nativity story, their question would be met with a return of _Who?_

The prince was all too happy to decline, as not only would he spend the evening in the company of his apprentice, but it afforded him the chance to thoroughly snub the party and its host.

“You are ever the thoughtful little thing.” Tom said, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind John’s ear. “I am delighted to spend it with you.”

 

j-segundus

Every time Tom was the least bit affectionate with him it always took John a moment to recover. He beamed up at the Prince and then took his hand to lead him over to the arm chairs before the fire, a small table between them. “Please, sit!”

John poured them both a glass of mulled wine, handing Tom’s over with delicacy–although he allowed their fingers to touch. When he had, he took a sip of his own and placed his glass down, whirling to get the box of toffees his housekeeper had lovingly made him the day before. He picked one up for himself and then offered the box to Tom. “These are delicious, I promise. No one makes toffee like this.”

 

-

 

December 25

prionsatombrightwind

“I am going to give you a gift.” The fairy said with a smile, untying and unwinding his neck cloth. “You will have to trust me.”

At the magician’s cautious, wary look, he shrugged, looking almost sheepish. “I will need to rob you of two of your senses for a time.”

  
  


j-segundus

“Rob me of two of my senses?” John repeated, tilting his head at Brightwind. Still, he didn’t move away, saying without words that he was willing to trust the fairy. “May I ask how long you plan on holding onto them?” His words carried a faint bit of humor.

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“I am not holding onto them, rather locking them away for a while.” Tom held up the neck cloth. “Assuming that you take to the magic well, they will be returned to you, a bit better than they were.”

He did not wait for an answer or even consent, making his way to the magician and winding the white cloth around his eyes and ears, covering them loosely at first. “You are rather old to be starting an apprenticeship such as this, you see, and I fear you may expire before you properly learn the form of this magic. It would be quite a waste of talent, so I am going to help it along. Understand?” Once again, he did not wait for a reply. He tightened the neck cloth and tied it.

“There we are.” He said, frowning a moment when John did not reply. Of course, the Christian had no idea the fairy had spoken, he could neither see nor hear anything at all. “Well, come on then.”

He took John by his elbow and guided him further into the gardens.  
  


 

j-segundus

“All right,” said John warily. “Old?” The cloth wound about his eyes and ears and all visible on his face was his frown, which deepened when he realized he could neither see nor hear.

At all.

He panicked for a moment, and then panicked more as Brightwind led him to somewhere he did not know–all he had were his feet on the ground and the fairy’s hand on his arm. He stumbled.  
  


 

prionsatombrightwind

Tom wound his arm around John’s waist to hold him steady as they moved further into the gardens. “Careful now.” He warned, then continued speaking as if John could still hear him. “You see, this magic was actually formed from the concept of the Sight, which is itself a blessing from the daoine sith that allows a Christian, such as yourself, to see past enchantments and glamours of fairy origin. Normally you would have to study for years and years the various languages of living things, apprentice yourself to the care of a portion of the Old Forests for a year and a day–trust me John, the trees there are wicked to Christians, I am doing you quite a favour with this–and all sorts of other mundane tasks before you could be considered a mere novice in this magic. I am going to gift it to you of my abilities, and thus–” Here he stopped and loosened the cloth from John’s head long enough for him to hear, “–spare you all that unpleasantness before you die. Now then, hold your breath a moment.”

He re-tightened the cloth and pulled John into a thicket of fairy flowers. He spoke to the flowers in sidhe, low and quick, then hesitated, inclined his head, as if listening to a reply. A smile spread across his face, and he stood, touched first John’s eyes, then his ears through the neck cloth.

Finally, he removed it completely.

  
  


j-segundus

“What–” was the first thing out of John’s mouth, and he breathed in to ask something very rude of Tom as all he had heard was ‘something something before you die,’ but he was pulled into a thicket before it left his tongue. That was probably for the best.

As soon as he could see again, everything was too bright; his ears tingled and felt strange. “What did you do to me?”

 

prionsatombrightwind

Tom, who was used to being thanked profusely after such a gift as this, deflated visibly. “Did you not hear a word I was–” He cut himself off, and seeing no reason to point out his own mistake, made a dismissive gesture with his hands. “Go on then, try to talk to them.”

When John merely stood and blinked at him in confusion, the fairy sighed. “The plants, go on then!”

  
  


j-segundus

 

John eyed Tom warily but looked at a bloom near his face and said, “Hello!” In the nicest voice he could imagine.

In return, the plant’s petals and leaves quivered, creating a whispery, raspy voice that replied to him. “Hello! It is long since a Christian spoke to us.” A small chorus of other voices agreed, and John couldn’t do anything but stare, mouth open. “The Master said you were trustworthy,” it continued. “We shall see. We are an old bush and have seen much.”

“Really,” John asked, voice overcome with awe. “I should like to hear it sometime.” He looked up at Tom, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, a grin on his face. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“Behave.” Tom scolded, pointing at a tendril of vine that was sneaking its way over, as if to wrap around John’s arm and give a pull–or perhaps worse. There was something in the lilting way that the fairy spoke, as if speaking another language entirely, and yet it would sound to John like his own English.

“You will have to earn their trust, and when you do, the message will spread.” Tom grinned, reaching out to stroke one of the blossoms, as if petting an affectionate cat. “These lovelies are the most well-behaved of my garden. Treat them right, and they will treat you the same. Am I not correct?”

The bush gave a shudder, a chorus of a thousand whispers rose from the tangles of branches and leaves to agree.

“You may ask of them, and they may grant. But one day, you will command them, and they will obey.”

  
  


j-segundus

It did sound like English. John jerked his arm away from the vine and pressed closer to Tom’s side, face resting against the fairy’s shoulder to watch him and the flowers; they adored Tom, it was plain to see. It made his heart ache, a little bit.

“I will do my best,” he promised, although privately he thought he didn’t want the responsibility of commanding anything. “I cannot thank you enough for this, Tom. I really can’t. And thank you for talking to me,” he told the flowers. Several of them waved their leaves at him in a whisper he understood as yes, yes, of course. It made him smile. So did the feeling of being pressed against the fairy.

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“You, I will have to leave tomorrow evening for a while, but by then I can only imagine you will have made quite a few friends here.” He looked down into smiling, dark eyes and–fragile, they are so fragile, how easily they bleed, how easily they break, have you learned nothing nothing nothing–brushed a kiss over John’s mouth. “You will barely notice I am away. There will be so much to learn here.”

 

j-segundus

“All right,” said John. He closed his eyes when Tom kissed him, and surely the prince could feel the smile against his own mouth. Part of him didn’t really believe this was happening, but when he opened his eyes Tom was still there, and they were still surrounded by a thicket of flowers. It was almost too perfect.

He didn’t question Tom’s business–the fairy was a prince, after all, and no doubt had important business to do–and started trying to think about what he could ask the plants.

“I will do my best. I hope they like me.”

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“You will delight them, I am sure.” Tom gently untangled himself from the magician, and moved away from him. “You may go anywhere within the gardens, with one exception. There is a place, in the Western-most reaches of the gardens, where a tangle of ivory roses grow. You will know them by their thorns, and you must not go there.”

He gave a dismissive sort of wave with his hand, the accompanying frown silenced any questions John might have had. “Now, then, to the library. I have quite a few books on this particular subject that you may–” He paused. “They are in Sidhe. No matter, no matter. I will call for honeyed-wine and we will simply peruse them together.”

 

-

March 14, 1821

prionsatombrightwind

“If it is not entirely perfect, I shall have your heads for garden ornaments.”

The Prince lounged, draped as he was across a vine-covered sopha, watching as his servants hurried about, a blur of wine bottles and trays of ripe fruits. He was dressed down to his shirtsleeves, looking perfectly bored and sounding twice as such. A simple, unassuming box rested upon his breastbone, but the contents within it hummed in time to the excitement all about him.

The balcony was an agglomeration of flowers, yellow jasmine and deep red morning-glories, wrapped about the stones as trellises. The cracked and splintered, dark-wood doors were thrown open, so that the near constant sunlight that shone upon the fairy’s land streamed brightly into the room. It was between these two places that the servants moved, setting a colourful, array: ripe quince, strawberries with fresh cream, candied violets and rose petals, blackthorn berries dusted with honeyed sugar, the last sweet Winter pears, all laid out upon the table that had been set on the balcony. Sweet wine, spiced wine, and a strange liqueur in a clear vial, the liquid within swirling as a galaxy trapped beneath the sea. A silver tea set was the last tray laid out, and the fairy gave a dismissive sort of wave, not yet moving from the sopha.

The servants nearly fled the room in haste. They knew who would be arriving.

What once had been a quiet hum, had turned into a steady, staccato beat from the box. Tom Brightwind regarded it a moment, disinterested, then rose gracefully from his seat.

“I do hope you will cease this nonsense soon.” He murmured to the box, slipped into a lilac coloured jacket, over a waistcoat of the same, delicately embroidered with poppies, the thread a lovely shade of hope in bloom.

The box was safely stored away in his pocket, and after sparing a glance to his reflection in the silver decanter, he turned to wait.

 

thekingoflosthope

But he did not have to wait very long at all.  

“Well?” The gentleman with the thistle-down hair had appeared at the threshold to the balcony; a cold, perfumed breeze accompanied him.  “You so very politely requested an audience, Tom Brightwind, and here I so very politely oblige you…”  

He did not flatter the prince’s opulent arrangements with so much as a glance.  His keen, hard stare was fixed upon his champion.  In fact, the fairy king was almost perfectly still, standing there with his hands folded before him, save for the slow deepening of his frown and the nigh on imperceptible tapping of the toe of his boot.  

 

prionsatombrightwind

“And you are ever gracious and generous as the day is long, for doing so.” There was a smile on his face that did not reach his eyes. “I wish to mend things between us, atone for my sins, and more importantly, insure that such transgressions never occur again.”

There were, of course, courtesies that could not be ignored without placing a strain on etiquette, and so the fairy gestured towards the table. “Would you care to take tea, while we discuss?”

 

thekingoflosthope

The gentleman observed Tom Brightwind for a moment more.  He drew in a breath and he opened his mouth just so, as though he were about to provide some cruel sermon.  But then, he turned his gaze, at last, upon the lavish assortment of fruits and tea and sweets.  “Very well.”  

Stepping out into the sunlight, he warmly exclaimed, “Ah!  What a fine, little display,” and he strode towards the table.  “It is most delightful, Tom Brightwind!  And how charmingly secretive!  Why! is there no one at all about?”  The fairy king stopped before one of the chairs.  “Is there not even one, lonely footman?  My, my.  I wonder, then,” he asked, though it was not a question, “who shall pull out my chair, to see me seated?”  All at once, his sweet tone had taken on a most terrible shadow.  “Who shall pour my tea?”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Who else, of course? You are, after all, my guest and King.” The prince touched the box through his jacket, just a moment, then moved to withdraw one of the two chairs from the table, waiting with that same smile, for the gentleman to be seated. “And as I am to atone for my actions from when we last met, I thought it only fitting to see this sovereign so humbled. Would you not agree?”

He continued, “I have asked that we be left quite alone for the afternoon. A matter such as this, tis a delicate thing, and what I have to propose is no small trifle indeed. Ah, but first, would you have tea? Wine? Perhaps something stronger even? And do tell me, how have you been enjoying having the Magician at your mercy?”

 

thekingoflosthope

“Hm!”  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair took his place at the table.  Even if these words from the prince did not assuage his resentment, they seemed to please him, for he sat very proudly indeed and smiled a thin smile at his champion when he asked for, “Tea.  And do put a dash of that into it, prince.”  He pointed lazily to the little decanter containing that odd, fairy liqueur.  

“The Magician’s misery is my greatest pleasure, of course!” he said, leaning back in his chair.  “And so it shall remain for quite some time, I suspect.  That is, until I have one John Segundus under my power!”  

Oh! the king was eager!  It could not be denied!  And perhaps the tension in his elegant hands or else the hasty look he stole at the pockets of Tom Brightwind’s coat would betray how very ready he was to possess this third and final prize of John Segundus’.  For that trinket was what he had demanded that the prince exchange in return for forgiveness.  And it would mean the Christian’s abject ruin!  Justice would be done!   

 

prionsatombrightwind

The box within his pocket trembled, the tattoo of it raced for a moment, and then was still. If the Prince noticed, or cared even, he gave no sign of it as he poured the tea and liqueur.

“And you shall have John Segundus soon, as promised. I have not forgotten my tasks. Indeed, I am very close to obtaining that last precious bauble for you. Yes, I should think it will be very soon.” He glanced at the gentleman from the corner of his eye, watching for any sudden movements, but his voice still held a warm, unassuming tone. “Not as soon as perhaps either of us would have liked, but as you know, there is an art to spinning a proper web, painting such a lovely deception.”

 

thekingoflosthope

The fairy king fell silent.  The steam from the tea curled about his stony face.  

Then, he took a sip.  His nostrils flared.  He set the porcelain cup down delicately.  He reached into the cuff of his sleeve and withdrew a beautiful, lace handkerchief with his crest embroidered upon it.  He held it out and then dropped it.  He did not look at Tom Brightwind.      

“Kneel, prince, and retrieve it.”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

His smile faded quickly, and the Prince fixed his gaze fully upon the gentleman, even as he knelt.

“I do have something for you, do not think I would ask you here empty-handed,” he began carefully, fingers curling around the lace. “It is just as precious, I dare say, more precious, in my own estimate. And I would be so bold as to say that you would agree.”

He did not rise, not yet, but he held out the handkerchief to the other fairy, waiting.

 

thekingoflosthope

“Oh?  Would you, now?”  He still did not look upon the prince.  “That is bold indeed, Tom Brightwind!”

At that, the gentleman’s fingers came to hover over the slender, gleaming dessert fork to the side of his plate.  He took it up, turning it very slowly in his deft grip, as though it were a hunting knife. “You must know my mind very, very well - or else you would never be so foolish as to hazard such a gamble!  Indeed, you are a sensible thing and thus, surely you must understand what would make you worthy of my forgiveness better than I!  Why! I wonder why you even bothered to inquire as to wether I should have tea or wine when you, of course, know what suits me best.

My, my! You…”  He paused then and turned to his kneeling champion, the sharp, two-pronged fork falling still in his grasp.  He gazed into the other fairy’s eyes, as though he were scouring the depths of them for the words he would chuse.  “You, Tom Brightwind, are a marvel.”  And the way he said it would have made his hounds stow their tails between their legs, would have spooked his horse, would have seen his sister’s touch their white throats as they did while they bore witness to a hanging.  

Then, he turned his head and plunged the fork gracefully into a tray of sweetmeats upon the table.  He brought a morsel to his mouth and ate it before saying, “Do polish my ring with that.  As you yourself have so wisely suggested, it is fitting to see a sovereign so humbled.”  He extended his left hand.  The heavy diamond seated there had a dark, telling stain upon it.  

“And while you do so, pray tell me - as you must have such insight! - how I would best go about shewing my displeasure at having been called to the Castel of a prince who had behaved most abominably upon my last meeting with him, who would now seek to patronize me, as though I were like some Christian babe, by attempting to sway me with what glittering trifles he thinks should justly assuage me - and in doing so, fails to offer me what I expressly demanded in exchange for regaining my favor.   What say you?  Shall I see this fork through his pretty, blue eye?”

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

The prince withdrew his hand quickly as if he had been burned.

“You would not,” he hissed, looking nervously to the fork, the back to the gentleman. “I may not have the last piece of the magician, but what I do have for you is hardly some glittering trifle, it is priceless, precious. It is something only I could give to you, you see?”

 

thekingoflosthope

With a toss of his head and a scoff, he cast down the fork and stood abruptly from his chair.  “You insult me by this invitation!  I hate to wonder what other commands of mine you might see fit to disregard or reimagine to your linking, Tom Brightwind!”  The gentleman towered over the other fairy and bent to seize him. “A precious prize?  Pah!” he said, grabbing him roughly by the ear, “I have your fealty - I want for none of your trinkets!  I cannot be swayed like some vain milkmaid, like some blushing, young lord!  You ought to know!”   

As he spoke, a shrill and terrible sound rose upon the breeze, as though a hoard of unseen locusts was encroaching upon the Castel des Tours saunz Nowmbre.  And thin, shadowy fissures began to creep out from under the gentleman’s feet and across the white marble of the balcony.  The tea set trembled, the vases quaked, and the rattling of the silver and glass swelled in a dissonant chorus.  

“I made it plain that until you had curbed your foolishness and had my prize in hand, I did not desire to lay eyes upon you!” He released the prince and rose up again to his full height, bellowing, “And yet you have the audacity to ask me here!”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Trinket!”

The fairy half-shrieked the word, his voice rising to be heard over the din. His hands curled into fists, and for a moment, it seemed as though he might strike the gentleman with the thistle-down hair. “Trinket, you call it, and yet you do know know what it is!”

He took a small step forward, pointing a finger towards the king. “You,” he hissed, “if you would but listen to what I have to offer–why, with how you have behaved I am beginning to suspect you do not deserve it.”

 

thekingoflosthope

The gentleman with the thistle-down hair threw the prince’s hand away.  Then, he reached out and set his grip, just barely, almost gently, against Tom Brightwind’s neck and said, “Then, name it, I beg of you.”  It was no plea.  It was a challenge.  

“Give me one more reason, prince.”  And he stepped closer, gazing down at his fingers at his champion’s throat.  His words oozed through his teeth,  “Come now, offend me with your offer.”

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

The fairy narrowed his eyes at the gentleman, and reached slowly into his jacket, retrieving the box.

“Can you imagine what this holds? Do you dare?”

He kept his fingers curled tight around the simple wooden box, but they did not–could not–muffle the thundering beat of the treasure within, a fierce, furious sound.

There was a defiant smirk pulling at the Prince’s mouth. “Well?”

 

thekingoflosthope

The gentleman drew back.

“Open it.”

Stillness fell upon the balcony at once.  The table ceased its quaking, the wind quieted.  

“Show it to me.”  

He did not need to see it to recognize it, however.  Indeed, the fairy king had never laid eyes upon it, but he would know it anywhere.

His fingers had become familiar with its particular trembling whenever he had taken Tom Brightwind by the wrist, so as to hold him fast while he voiced his displeasure.  It was fixed in his mind, the way it thundered whenever they would draw near to exchange harsh whispers in the gardens and their frames would be pressed, flush, against one another.  He had memorized the hum of its murmurings at dawn, after he would fall, sighing, to lay his ear upon the prince’s back.  

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

Tom Brightwind hesitated at the command, a look of fear passed across his face. It was there only a moment, and then it was gone.

“Oh?” The prince pushed past the fairy, indignant still. “You wish to see this trinket,” he spat the word. “Do you now?” But for all of the venom that dripped from his words, it could not mask the hurt, the bitterness, that had crept into his voice.

It was yet his, and he could, as he had for centuries, still withhold it. He could snatch it away, mock the King of Lost-Hope for daring to think such a thing should be bartered or given, when it had been so fiercely guarded for millennia.

Despite these thoughts, these fears, he placed the box upon the table, moving so that both were between himself and the gentleman. He did not look up at the other fairy, and with trembling hands, he turned the box, so that it faced the gentleman, and opened it.

  
  


thekingoflosthope

Ah! how beautiful it was, even in its anger!  A Fairy Prince’s Heart; gilded, and delicate, and aglow with recklessness!  Why! it robbed him of words - which was no small feat!  “Oh!”   

The gentleman with the thistle-down hair dared to venture nearer and to touch the box - he could not help himself! - as gingerly and reverently and greedily as if it held some holy relic.  At his approach, at the nearness of fingers that coveted it, the thing began to beat with wild, furious defiance.  He almost smiled upon it.

And after a moment of revery, he recoiled and promptly demanded, “What do you mean by presenting me this, Tom Brightwind?”

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

The prince raised a dark, elegant eyebrow, inclined his head so slightly in mock surprize.

“Is this not a prize you have long coveted from me?” He asked, knowing the answer, but he would have it from the other’s lips. “Perhaps,” his fingers moved to the lid of the box, as if to close it and take it away, “you could not properly appreciate such a thing, the enormity of what I am offering to you. Perhaps I shall keep it then.”

 

thekingoflosthope

The gentleman was quick to remind the other fairy, “Now, you know very well that there are few and far between who could possibly appreciate such a thing as properly as I!  I have dealt in hearts for centuries, Tom Brightwind!  As if I did not know their respective worths!”  

He looked upon the heart again, savouring the sight as he elaborated, lest the prince be moved to shut it away.  “No, I could not deny that I have long desired this one.  Indeed, I should not be able to count myself a connoisseur of such things if I did not sorely covet yours.  And so it is a very wicked temptation that you force upon me now, Tom Brightwind!  

What is the meaning of this?  Here it is.  Now what would you see done with it?  Is this indeed the prize you would seek to give me?  You would be cruel to bait anyone with such a thing and I should not like to think you so.  If you do not mean to offer it up, take it from my sight!”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“I do offer it.” The prince said, his voice as honey now, and he smiled, cruel and sharp. “I offer it now to atone for my sins, and to gain your forgiveness entirely, for all of my past transgressions.”

 

thekingoflosthope

“Indeed, you offer it,”  the fairy king said, as bitter as the prince was sweet, “at a fair enough price.”

“You mean to say, then, that you would seek to bargain it away to me?  Like this?”  He waved his thin hand.  “You would have this serve to soothe my displeasure with your actions at Lost-Hope upon our last meeting?  Is that so?  My, my, but it is indeed a much loftier cost than the one you were meant to pay!”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

His jaw clenched, and he curled his fingers around the lid of the box.

“You would scorn my offer?” The fairy hissed, “You would mock such a trade?”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

“You are surprized,”  the king asked, “that I would wonder as to why you would be possessed to put any price at all upon something priceless?  Talking of trifles, even my benevolent absolution is cheap compared!”

The gentleman went on, moving nearer to the other fairy.  “For centuries you have refused and refused and refused to forfeit it.”  He gave the prince’s chest a tap with is finger, where the heart in question had once resided.  “You must understand that I am curious indeed as to what compels you to present it now, at this moment.  To offer up ones own heart is no small matter.  I would hear your reasons, prince!  I would know why!”

“Yes, I daresay I would mock such a proposition!  And so would you!  For you see, to me it seems a rather senseless trade!  Yours is a Fairy Prince’s Heart.  You must know better, Tom Brightwind!  And in knowing that, I must suspect that you have designs upon me in your offering of this!  Explain yourself, lest I think you a trickster!”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Oh my dearest, do no insult me so.” The prince murmured, and brushed the gentleman’s hand away from his chest. “Think, how long have you desired this, hm? And here I am, offering it to you for your complete forgiveness of all of my crimes, and I know you, I know your heart as well and it could provide me quite a list of them, I am certain!”

He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. “What is fealty, in comparison to such a thing as this? It is a mere trifling thing, when you would possess my very heart.”

The fairy moved away from the other, continuing, “But here you are, denying yourself something you have covered for so long, something that you have staked a claim to so very, very long ago. Why would you not have it? What would you offer then for it?”

 

thekingoflosthope

“Why, I would not offer anything at all, Tom Brightwind!” the gentleman with the thistle-down hair said.  “And mark me, I intend to have it and I most certainly shall, but not by way of bargaining.”  

He went to stand just before the box once more; this time keeping his hands trained, folded before him.  Gazing down at his rightful prize with a new hunger, he mused, “What is fealty indeed, to a heart?  And you were most resistant to relinquishing that to me, even in exchange for your very life.”  He spoke softly to the thing. “However, here you stand, perfectly at ease with handing over this rare heart of yours with a rather dauntless nonchalance.  You must admit it seems suspect - especially since your attempt at deception in the matter of your delivering The First Magician to me!  No, I shall not be swayed to oblige you with negotiations!”

He shut the lid.

“The way you talk,”  the fairy king turned to the prince, “it would seem that your memory serves you well enough, but for all that you remember of my long-standing claim and enduring want, you seem to forget that I would not barter for this prize!  Tom Brightwind, I would see it given to me,” he said, “freely.”  

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

There was silence, and the prince pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling a bout of laughter that had clawed its way to his throat, hysterical and infuriated.

“You must think me a fool.” He snapped, when the moment had passed. “Give it freely? I would be left with nothing, and the scales would be in your favour! No! Clearly you do not want it if you would make such a demand of me!”

 

thekingoflosthope

“Oh?  You suppose so?  For that I think you are a fool indeed!”  

The gentleman with the thistle-down hair returned to his chair at long last.  And he sat and took up his abandoned cup of tea, saying, “You think I do not covet it, then?” He drank, sparing a glance at the shuddering, little box.  “You think because I would not lend something to you in return for it cheapens my desire?  No, you see, I would not cheapen its worth by bartering for it.  I say you cheat yourself by putting a price upon it, seeking to sell it!  There is nothing I could give that would not be an insult to you!”  

“Tom Brightwind,” he set down his cup, “I would have you relinquish it to me of your own accord, for nothing but that you would desire that I would be the one to possess it.  In making to offer it to me, even as you are now, I see that you are willing, I see that you are sensible, I see that you know very well that I am indeed the one who would be worthy of it.  Tell me – I shall ask you again – what moves you now to bring it to me.  Had I agreed to your terms, it would be here,” he turned up the palm of his hand and tenderly closed his fingers into a greedy fist, “presently.  Tell me why it is that you would see it in my possession.  Surely you are not throwing it away, you are too proud!”  

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“Why do you think I would give it to you?” And then the fairy uttered a name in Sidhe, not the gentleman’s true name–no, such a thing has long been lost–but it was the first name the fairy king had told to Tom Brightwind.

“Have I truly been so terrible to you, that you would not believe such a gesture? Does this not then show that I regret such things, that I am entirely apologetic and trying to make amends?”

He picked up the box, regarded it carefully, then held it out to the gentleman. “Open it again, look at it carefully, listen to it, touch it if it would please you. Doing so would not bind you to anything, but perhaps then you might believe me when I say I wish to atone, that I might ensure not only your trust in me again, but that you would believe me when I say I would not do wrong by you again.”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

“Hm.”  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair looked from the box to the prince and back again before taking it and setting it carefully before him upon his plate.  And so he sat for some time, drinking in the muffled song of that proud, familiar beating.

At last, he lifted the lid.

Ah! how that noble heart gleamed; even in such grey noontime sun.  How delicately it trembled under his gaze.  So many years of wondering at what it would look like!  How suddenly it had been laid bare before him; all at once, so abruptly, almost unceremoniously.   

Oh! how he desired to possess such a treasure!  But how he would hate to have it like this!  What a cruel temptation!  His principles prevented him!  How could he forgive himself if he robbed himself of the pleasure of seeing it given freely, of having Tom Brightwind desperately beseech him to take it and keep it?

“And you say,”  he murmured, as though he were speaking to a gentle, sleeping beauty in his bower at dawn, not taking his eyes from the box, “you would permit me to touch?”

 

prionsatombrightwind

The sky had darkened considerably, there was the heavy scent of coming rain on the air, as the land itself moved to match it’s master’s mood.

The prince watched the king warily, and finally, he spoke.

“I did say so, yes.”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

When he drew his hand up, he smiled for the first time since he had arrived at The Castel des Tours Sans Nowmbre.  He dared to touch the smooth edge of the chest and looked on intently as Tom Brightwind’s glittering heart began to quiver.  “Lovely, lovely…”  Then, he brought his thin, wolfish fingers to rest and linger just barely above the treasure; so close that he could feel its warmth, so close that it was provoked to to writhe and race.  

“Oh!”  But just as soon as he let his touch draw so near to it, he withdrew, folding his hands in his lap.  “No, no!  I ought not to…”  And the gentleman with the thistle-down hair looked to Tom Brightwind.

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

“I have never known you to deny yourself like this.” The fairy said softly, a fond sort of smile upon his lips. “Why would you do so now?”

 

thekingoflosthope

“I would not lay my hands upon it until it is properly mine.”  And it shall be.  

“Now, why bother with acquiring my forgiveness when it shall be easily earned -  by way of the simple task of your delivery of the third prize that I would have from John Segundus?  Surely you do not have so much to atone for beyond your latest, silly transgressions, that you would need to press me to take your very heart!”

“You say, prince, that you would put it to me in an effort to prove that I ought to trust that you shall never do me wrong hereafter!  That is a most honorable notion, I daresay!  And I would take you at your noble word!  Indeed, I would suggest an improved proposal…”  

The fairy king shifted in his chair and went on, “I would accomodate your wishes, Tom Brightwind!  I shall happily take this heart as a promise, as a token of your loyalty – as you so desire!  While it would not be mine, it would be in my charge.  You say you would like it to serve as a token of good faith and so I would accept it as such.  Indeed, I would oblige you.  Allow me to stow it in my house, at Lost-Hope, well-guarded and cherished.  Lend me this heart of yours for safekeeping, as the assurance of your goodwill that you have said you would have it be!  I would be its Keeper!”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

There was a sharp crack of thunder, and any fondness, any humour or ease that had displayed itself upon the Prince’s features, was gone in an instant. He poured himself a glass of wine, considering the gentleman’s proposal.

“Lend it to you, well, that implies that you would be compelled to return it to me, would it not?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he regarded the gentleman. “You want it to be properly yours, given freely? Whyever would I be compelled to do such a thing?”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

“Oh, I do still wish for it to be given freely - in time!  For now, lend it!”  the gentleman suggested most cheerily in the face of Tom Brightwind’s stormy ire.  And he took up his tea again, assuring the other fairy, “And yes, of course, it would be returned to you just as soon as you earned my complete trust once again!  And that ought not to take very long at all, according to what you have said!”  

He took a sip, “Mm,” and his hungry, too-fond gaze fell upon the heart in question once more.  “You could visit it whenever you wished!  You would never need to fear.  You know how worthy I am, how deserving I am, how dutiful!  Come now, prince, you could not deny that it may very well be safer in the depths of my house than within that esteemed chest of yours!  Would such an arrangement not suit your purposes?  I daresay it is a fine thought!”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

At this, the prince laughed. “Oh! You greedy thing! Listen to you! You would have me lend you my heart, and have none of what I asked for in return!”

He drained his glass before continuing. “You refuse to accept my terms, and yet still you think I would hand over my heart in spite of it. Why?” He paused, and fixed the gentleman with a sharp, piercing stare. “What are you implying?”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

“Greedy!  Well!  Greedy for proposing to accept less than what you offered me?  I would not possess your heart, I would merely look after it!”  He set his jaw and leaned forward in his seat.  “You said so yourself that you wish to atone, that you wish to ensure not only my trust in you, but that I would believe you when you say that you would not do wrong by me again!  You may do so in this way, Tom Brightwind!  Or was all of that quite untrue?  And do take care, or else your insistence upon my accepting this prize in exchange for my all-encompassing forgiveness shall make me suspect that you have as much to atone for as your pretty heart is worth!  Surely that is not so!”

 

prionsatombrightwind

A thousand thoughts raced through the fairy’s mind all at once, though the one that stood out most involved seizing the gentleman by the lapels of his jacket and hurling him over the marble railing of his balcony.

He poured himself another glass of wine.

“You say you would have me give you my heart freely, and yet you give me no reason to do so. You –” He stopped himself here, sighed, and took his seat. He did not look at the gentleman as he continued. “Lend it. And I would have your trust and forgiveness?”

 

thekingoflosthope

“No, no, no.”  The gentleman with the thistledown hair explained very slowly,”  Lend it and let the gesture serve to say that you shall, as you said, not do me wrong again.  It shall be yours once more, just as soon as you prove yourself trustworthy.”  He sighed, “And honestly, Tom Brightwind!  For the last time, you ought not to need such extravagant forgiveness!  You shall be exculpated for your late misbehavior when you give me what I asked for in the first place and that will be that!”  

 

“Give it to me to hold, prince.”  the king began, glancing down at the prince’s incensed heart before him.  “You need not even lose it yet!  I shall prove an exemplary protector, you shall see!  And I would delight in becoming acquainted with it, as some day I shall, of course, come to eventually possess it.  I should like very much to come to know what songs it would hear sung, what makes it skip.  What say you?”  

 

prionsatombrightwind

Tom Brightwind rested his elbows upon the tabletop and covered his face with his hands. Frustration had quickly given way to exhaustion, and what a curious feeling it was. He wished for nothing more than to be done with this, to seek refuge in his library and not emerge for several centuries.

He was, once more, backed into a corner. When he moved his fingers away from his face, he was surprized to find they came away wet.

“I do not have much of a choice, do I?”

 

thekingoflosthope

In the blinking of an eye, as quietly as mist at dawn, the gentleman with the thistle-down hair appeared just behind the prince’s chair. “Why ever should you want one, Tom Brightwind?”  His hands came to rest upon the prince’s shoulders.  “You brought me here to offer it up to me, did you not?”  And his voice came close to the prince’s ear.  “And is there anyone else, in this wide world, who could cherish such a treasure more than I?  What are these sweet tears?”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“You say you will protect it?” The prince asked, “Keep it safe from all harm? You would swear to it?”

  
  


thekingoflosthope

“Indeed, I do swear it, Tom Brightwind!”  The king replied, tightening his grip, “Why, I shall strive to keep and defend it as I would my very own!  Of course, I could not prevent it from breaking and suchlike – hearts are wont to do that of their own accord, you know.  But it shall be my charge and I shall be its noble guardian…”   

 

prionsatombrightwind

“And I shall be able to visit it?” The prince relaxed somewhat, despite the fingers gripping his shoulders. “But how shall I do such a thing when you have sent me away from your Kingdom?”

He turned his head, looking up at the king, wide-eyed, almost pleading.

 

thekingoflosthope

“How indeed!  You would do well to make haste in bringing me the third thing I require from one John Segundus…”  

  
  


prionsatombrightwind

Tom Brightwind turned his head quickly.

“These things take time, you know this. I can not take what you wish from him if I do not have his complete trust, I can not bring him to you if he does not trust me. If hasten the acquisition of the final box, I may very well scare him into not giving it to me.”

His heart was racing within the box, it trembled upon the table.

“Surely you understand! I have not failed you, please, I pray, trust me when I say I will bring you that final box, and allow me to visit!”

 

thekingoflosthope

Please was a very beautiful word from the proud mouth of such a prince.  And so it gave the gentleman thistle-down hair understandable pause.  He considered a moment before saying, “When your heart is mine, Tom Brightwind, you know very well that I shall be entitled to do whatever it is that I wish - to conceal it from you forever, even, if that would suit me!”  

“And yet,” he came to the side of the prince’s chair, looking down upon him, “I am well aware of the disquiet that one might feel at being parted from a heart that still belongs to them - as is the case here, in your lending of yours.  But I did insist that you keep well away and remain unforgiven until John Segundus’ trinket is in my possession.  And you have defied my wishes in inviting me here.  Indeed, I see no reason to afford you this luxury, Tom Brighwind.”  His handkerchief bloomed from nothing in his hand and with it he dabbed his champion’s tear-stained cheek.  “Perhaps you might venture to give me one.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Such an act of generosity and graciousness would fill that heart of mine with such hope, that I would be compelled, forced to reconsider why it was that I hardened myself against ever giving it to you freely.”

 

thekingoflosthope

“Ah.”  The sound was soft, ambiguous, and heavy.  The king dried the last of Tom Brightwind’s tears.  Then, he drew in a breath and unhurriedly stowed his handkerchief away inside of his cuff.  And after sparing a glance at the shuddering box across the table, he, most miraculously and very simply, consented.  “Very well, prince!  I shall permit you to pay your visits.  You may thank me.”  

 

-

 

March 16

prionsatombrightwind

The fairy prince tilted his head back, eyes closed as he exhaled a great cloud of cigar smoke. Those Christian vices had no real effect upon him, but the sensation, the taste of them, were pleasing and so he indulged.

John Segundus was unaware the prince had returned to the Castel, and was, at that moment, within the library, hunched over one of the many books, scribbling notes in a frenzy. There would be ink stains on his fingers, his sleeve cuffs.

A tender expression crossed the fairy’s face at the thought, then quickly drew into a deep frown. He spared a glance at a skull resting upon the mantelpiece, as if it were somehow to blame. He pressed his fingertips to his throat, remembering the sharp nails that had dug so deeply into his skin, and with an angry wave of his hand, he summoned the magician to the parlour.

 

j-segundus

Brightwind was correct in his assumptions. Ink covered Segundus’ fingers, had made its way onto his shirt cuffs, and after an unfortunate incident, stained his face as well. Time passed differently in Faerie and the Castel besides, so he had imagined there would be time enough to draw a bath and clean himself up before the Prince had returned.

As he felt the summoning magic wrap it’s way around his person, he realized he was wrong. The thoughts of fairy politics and their magics concerning songbirds fled his mind to be replaced with mortification.

When he appeared in the parlor his cheeks were red underneath the black ink, so much so that his ears were flushed too. How embarrassing!

“Tom!” Segundus said when the room had stopped spinning. “It is good to see you again!” His hands were shaking.

 

prionsatombrightwind

That same frown was fixed upon the fairy’s face, and he raised one dark eyebrow at the magician.

“You have ink stains on your face.” He said flatly, as if the magician could not have known otherwise.

 

j-segundus

“Yes.” Segundus’ hands were two pied birds, flitting about nervously to straighten his vest and tug on his stained sleeves, sliding through his hair. The fairy did not seem pleased to see him, although Segundus had been. “I was–I was researching and had an accident with the inkwell.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Ah, yes of course.” With a snap of his fingers, the cigar he had been holding vanished, Tom Brightwind rose from his plush chair and moved to circle the magician.

“And how goes your research?” He asked, sounding almost disinterested as his lifted John’s arm by his shirtsleeve, and sighed at the state of the cuff. When he released it, the stains were gone, the linen crisp and white, and looked to the magician as if it were a new shirt entirely. “My library is a grand thing indeed, I doubt there is a question you could dream up, whose answer could not be found within my books.”

 

j-segundus

“That’s very true!”

Segundus shivered; the new shirt was cool against his skin, and the fairy magic made him feel as though his skin itself was moving. When it had subsided he took a moment to steady himself, turning his head to fix Brightwind with a smile. “My research goes well. I am fascinated! Why, I was reading about the group of fairies who tend to songbirds, raising as if they were cattle–I had had a theory about it, mind you, but–” he cut himself off, embarrassed. Brightwind did not seem in a good mood, and it made Segundus anxious.

 

prionsatombrightwind

The fairy scoffed loudly, seized the magician by the shoulders, and turned him around completely. “What an absolute mess!” He turned John once again, shaking his head. “How in the world can you work like this? When I said I could make you a great magician under my tutelage, I had expected that such a thing would inspire you to care more about your image. This?” He clicked his tongue. “This is hopeless.”

He made a sort of gesture, and the threadbare jacket and waistcoat with the oft-mended buttons were replaced with ones much finer, the colour of hawthorn bark, simple but elegant. Even the man’s breeches and shoes had been replaced.

Tom Brightwind took a step back, admiring his work. “Ah! Much better.”

At last he looked up at John, smiling. “Theory? And were you correct in your assumptions? You are _most_ fascinated by birds, I suspect you have many fine theories indeed, and I would further wager that these theories are largely concerning said birds.”

 

j-segundus

The dark material suited Segundus quite well, bringing out the deep brown of his eyes and highlighting his face against his mop of black hair, streaked with grey as it was.

He swayed with such magic directed at his person, but Tom’s strong grip on his shoulders kept him from falling; he smiled again, this time more shyly than before, at the fairy’s scrutiny. He supposed he passed, if Brightwind’s pleased tone was anything to infer from.

“I was correct, yes. And–yes, they are mostly about birds. They’re some of the only creatures to pass in and out of Faerie willingly and without care or harm–it comes as no surprise to me the harmony between your people and the little creatures.” John thought of the birds who visited his garden, and hoped they were faring well, precious things.

 

prionsatombrightwind

“I suppose I should be returning you to your Hall soon.” The prince murmured, as if reading the man’s thoughts. He fell silent then, and for several moments he simply _looked_ at the magician, as if noticing him truly for the first time. He thought about his gardens, the way they had taken to the magician in spite of what the gentleman with the thistle-down hair had warned the prince, concerning the magician. He recalled the last time he had seen John Segundus, walking in those same gardens, that delicate, lavender blossom–No, no he must not think this way.

And yet..

“But not so soon,” He said, the words surprizing even himself.  

 

j-segundus

“No?” John had trouble looking Tom in the eye. He chanced a glance and was made uncomfortably warm by the look he saw in it; a sort of predatory tenderness he was unaccustomed to. “Is there more you have to teach me? Or…” He let the word at the end of his soft spoken sentence dangle, afraid to finish the thought.

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Perhaps I might, but ah! My motivation is entirely selfish, you see!” The prince laughed, and seized the magician once again, this time by the wrist, and pulled him close. “I have hardly seen you while you have been here, as business has kept me away, which is unfair to you certainly as I have invited you here on holiday and been nearly neglectful, but it is also entirely unfair to me! I have been denied your lovely company, and I would see that such a thing was corrected immediately!”

 

j-segundus

The magicians nose crinkled when he laughed in answer, his thin fingers resting gently against Tom’s hand, the other shakily coming up to his chest, very hesitant.

“It is not your fault,” Segundus told him sweetly. “Business is business, and though I regret the lack of company, your library kept me entertained.” His nerves were afire and he was sure Tom could hear the rapid beat of his heart as they stood so close. It felt good–it felt right.

 

prionsatombrightwind

When faced with any difficult decision, Tom Brightwind would always choose to ignore any and all sensible advice, and create for himself a third choice: _do whatever he desired in the moment._

“Then come!” The prince pulled away, his fingers still held the magician’s wrist as they made their way out of the parlour. “Shall we go to my gardens and talk there? They will have missed me, and it is such a lovely day. I would have you tell me your theories, and I do hope that you are quite prepared to defend them!”

-

May 10

prionsatombrightwind

“I have read your book.”

Tom Brightwind laughed at the confused look on the magician’s face. “It is a matter of personal interest to me, after all. A rather long-winded title, would you agree? I assume it was some scholarly project, perhaps for your university studies? Though from the material, whatever your Christian professors are teaching you is dreadfully inadequate. But ah, you knew that, else you would not be here, hm?”

They were in the library, as they had been for hours, passing the morning and afternoon in one of the many uncomfortable silences that had settled between the two of late. John Segundus was no fool, he knew something troubled the fairy prince, was distracting him, irking him, and yet Tom had given no indication as to what, or whom, it might be.

“A quaint little book, all speculation and conjecture.” The fairy sighed, disappointment weighing down every word. “You poor creature.”

 

j-segundus

“I agree it could have been much more,” ventured Segundus cautiously. He was seated across the room from Brightwind, in hesitation and sorrow at the sudden lack of affection between the two of them. “You are right, though, I did not have access to quality materials as I do now.

“However I would not publish something with these findings without your permission, as you saw fit.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“I would never allow it.” The fairy snapped, “Allow you to freely give away carefully guarded secrets, information, for all the rabble to see and know?”

His fingers curled, nails pressing into the soft skin of his palms. For a moment, it seemed he might strike the Christian, but after a moment, he relaxed. A cruel smile slipped across his lips, and he poured himself a glass of wine.

“It is a shame, in a way, how terribly wrong the Christian interpretations of fairy tales can be. What was that one, recently published?” He considered a moment, sipping his wine slowly as he watched the magician over the rip of his glass. “Ah, Snow White! You have heard of it?”

 

j-segundus

“Yes, your majesty.” Segundus moved his chair so that he was facing the prince, but also farther away from him–just in case. His heartbeat was so loud Brightwind no doubt could hear it.

“Wherein the girl in question is locked in sleep inside a case from a poison apple? But there were no fairies involved.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“But it is called a _fairy tale_ , all the same.” The prince said airily. “It is an interesting study in the hopeful nature of you Christians.”

He poured a second glass of wine and held it out to the man, almost daring him to refuse it.

“You see, it is fascinating to me how fascinated your kind are by creatures who have no reason whatsoever to play into your narratives, to aid you, assist you, befriend you. Fairy lore and fairy tales, you create these little fantasies where the good Christian prevails in the end and you blunder about with these preconceived notions that you will always be alright when the story is told.”

 

j-segundus

Segundus took the wine and set it down at the table, practically vibrating in nervousness. He did not drink.

“I think it is human nature, sir. To want to believe that no matter what, a just person shall have a just end to their troubles, however they entered into them.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

The fairy’s expression shifted into something that might have been pity, once upon a time, but now was twisted into something much more cruel. “Of course it is.” He said softly, “But that is not the nature of things.”

“Drink.” He demanded. “It is impolite to refuse a fairy’s hospitality.”

 

j-segundus

“It is not,” Segundus murmured, and took a sip of the fairy's wine. He began to realize something here was horribly wrong. The change in Brightwind–he figured it was perhaps just a mood–was suddenly more dangerous. “What is it, sir? The nature of things.”

 

prionsatombrightwind

The prince _tsked_ quietly, drained his glass. “My dear, what is this formality?”

He leaned forward then, reaching for the magician’s free hand, brushing his fingertips ever-so-slightly across the back of his hand, darker skin against pale; it was a lovely thing to see.

“But I have a question for you, first. You have been enjoying my library all these months, free to move and explore my castle, as my apprentice and my–” He paused, huffed a small laugh, then continued. “Such freedoms come with a price, and as curious as you are about my kind, so I am curious about _you_ , sweet creature. Tell me something true, I have a such a burning desire to know, what does someone like you love above all things?”

 

j-segundus

Despite his uncertainty, Segundus shivered at the touch; he felt as if he’d been starved from it. Brightwind’s fingers were always so warm, and he leaned forward, entranced.

“Do you truly want to know? I am insignificant in every way,” he said demurely, long black eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

 

prionsatombrightwind

“I do not ask idle questions.” The prince said in return, “Tell me.”

 

j-segundus

“You,” and as he whispered it John knew it was true. He could not imagine loving anyone as much as he loved this strange being in front of him.

 

prionsatombrightwind

“I thought as much.” The fairy said, as if such a confession did not surprize him in the least. Indeed, he had quite been expecting such an admission, and perhaps once, it would have made his heart thrum for a moment, a fond smile to play across his fair face, would have moved him to kiss the mouth that had uttered such a declaration.

There was nothing but emptiness within him as those words. The weight of the box dropping into his jacket pocket told him that the confession was a true one, and he sighed. His task was complete, and yet he felt no relief.

“It would seem we are quite even now, you have paid your price for use of my library.” He murmured, looking distracted again, raising his glass to his lips once more, but not drinking. “Do you remember the particulars of Snow White?”

 

j-segundus

That was it?

It made Segundus angry, upset–he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. That was all his admission got him? He pulled away from the fairy Prince, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to will himself to calm down. He would make his way back to England after this. He would live alone and do his best never to think of it again.

“A poison apple, a wicked stepmother, and several dwarves.” His voice was thick with sadness. “Why?”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“The huntsman.” Tom Brightwind hissed. “Do you remember what he was tasked with, hm? The Queen bade him to kill Snow White, and bring her the heart, lungs, and liver of the girl.” The glass overflowed as he filled it again. “Do you remember, I asked of you three things?”

He did not wait for the magician to answer him, as he held up three fingers. “Your truest desire, your deepest fear, and the thing you love more than all else.” With each admission, he curled a finger down to press against his palm once more. “But how did the story go? It was a wild boar that he slaughtered and brought to the Queen.”

 

j-segundus

Segundus was silent for a long moment.

“Who were you going to sell me to?” He felt numb, resigned. Of course. There was only emotion on his side; of course the prince had other aims. He had allowed himself to trust, and this was the result.

“Am I going to be tormented for eternity?”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“You asked me what the nature of things truly is?” Brightwind asked, meeting the man’s eyes. “This is how the story goes. The huntsman kills Snow White and the Queen feasts. Tam Lin is given as a tithe to hell. The father slits the throat of his usurper son and his kingdoms know peace until the next in line rattles his sword like a fool. Only the ruthless know victory, and I have a terrible fear of losing, you see.”

He snatched the magician’s wrist, fingers tight enough to leave bruises as he hauled John Segundus to his feet. The table upset, tilted, spilled wine and shattered glass across the floor. The illusion was gone in the blink of an eye, and the Christian saw the once-glorious castle for what it had become: a ruin, broken and vine-covered.

“But I am a terribly selfish thing, and you are _mine_.”

 

j-segundus

“Tom,” John gasped helplessly, thin fingers of his other hand scrabbling to the fairy’s steel grip on his wrist. He felt his bones rub together and whimpered in pain. “Tom, you know I am–you’re hurting me–”

 

prionsatombrightwind

The fairy pulled the Christian close, splaying his fingers across the small of the man’s back, his other hand not relented his grasp of John’s wrist.

“Oh, my dear.” He murmured, leaning down to ghost his lips across the other’s. “You do not know what grief you have caused me, the measures I have taken to avoid it coming to this, what I have given away, what I have lost. I tried, how I tried. You have poisoned my garden against me, those fair, delicate blossoms whispering to me that you would do no harm, but you have.”

 

j-segundus

Segundus began to panic and thrash, but he was caught like a fly in a web. “I wouldn’t,” he whispered desperately. “I would never hurt you or your garden, I love it so!”

 

prionsatombrightwind

“Oh, but you have.”

The fairy murmured a word then, a name perhaps, or a title, but it was never one that the magician would know, though he did know to whom it belonged. He released his hold on the magician, and for a moment it seemed as if he might let him go, might let the man return safely to his home in England.

“You have brought such a thing upon yourself,” he said at last, and his fingers curled tight around the magician’s throat, “remember that.”

 

j-segundus

“Please,” John croaked, tears running freely down his face. “Please–"but it was the last thing he ever said.

 

prionsatombrightwind

He turned his head, meeting the empty eye sockets of the skull sitting on his mantle, as if watching the scene unfold with cold detachment. He grinned, sharp teeth and manic glee, feeling the magician struggle, twitch, breathe his last.

“Ah, ah.” He admonished, pressing his thumbs under the dying man’s chin, turning back to watch the light leave his dark eyes. “What did I tell you?”

Perhaps somewhere his heart was racing, perhaps it was breaking. Perhaps, it had turned to stone. The fairy felt none of it. He let the limp and lifeless body fall from his grasp to the floor.


	5. 1821: Norrell and the Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten fanciful with the chapter titles it seems. At least it wasn't Mr Norrell Has The Worst Week Ever, which was my basic impression of the entire business.
> 
> I really don't know for sure about the chronology of all this - I'm making guesses based on when we did things, but I may need to come back and adjust it.

 

May 12, 1821

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141630855887)

He could have effortlessly kindled and kept a fire himself.  However, the gentleman with the thistle-down hair loved Justice before he loved Convenience.  And so, with a very righteous smile, he awaited The First Magician, who would stoop to tend to the chilly hearth in his bedchamber; as was his burden to bear.    

Now, a too-practical Christian might frown at the thought of a fairy possessing a grand bedchamber when they learned that fairies had no need for sleep.  But all the talk of fairy queen’s bowers was not entirely unfounded, as fairies could, of course, rest.  Resting had always been - or at least, it had been for the last four hundred years - a very fashionable thing to do; just as bathing or eating were.  But this too-practical Christian’s frown would surely deepen to know that the gentleman was not one for resting at all.  Yes, he did his fair share of sitting impossibly still in his favorite chair and turning wild machinations over and over in his imagination.  Of course, he could often be found lounging upon a settee in the gardens, but not without coquettish company to entertain, some trembling advisor to lend an ear to, or a servant to order about who might bring him sweets.  Indeed, it was known that he was prone to long stints of luxuriating in his baths, humming whole Faerie concertos to himself.  But this fairy king did not  _ rest _ .  

And yet, his bedchamber was a royal wonder.  It was silvery beautiful and shadowed.  It smelled of rosemary and springtime rain.  When the candles were lit, the dust in the air would glitter.   The dark, damask walls reached up high.  The windows were thin.  The sconces were surely pretty beneath all of the wax caked upon them.  But the gentleman’s bed commanded the chamber.

It was a tall thing!  So tall, in fact, that it required a cushioned step stool beside it!  So tall, indeed, that it dwarfed the fairy!  It was all done up with resplendence - a skirt with a beaded hem, down pillows with tassels at the corners, heavy drapes with fringed lining - of course.  The sheets and such like were the colour of prestige.  The frame was all lacquered dogwood and a host of cherubs, roses, and serpents were carved expertly all about the headboard.  And waxy vines of ivy were slinking their way up the poles of the canopy.  It was far too inviting to possibly belong to a mortal.   

If one did not sleep, then what use was there for so glorious a bed?  As it was, there was not much of one.  And such a fact might come as a surprize, for many a sleepless bedchamber has been put to most industrious use over the millennia.  However, that of the gentleman with the thistle-down hair only served such a purpose on rare occasions.  How rote it would be for a fairy to return again and again and again to the same place for such a thing.  Living for so long had necessitated a voracious appetite for novelty.  Not to mention that in the fever of courtship, the thought of sparing a moment to retreat to his bedroom was far from the gentleman’s mind.  

But there were indeed reasons for the fairy king to take to his bedroom.  He breakfasted there, on occasion, at the fine, marble table by the window.  He would pace back and forth in his dressing gown before dinner.  He would whisper dark words to the weary, caged starling that he kept at his bedside; imploring it to sing something for him in the afternoons.  And he would stand before a painting that loomed upon the wall, which had recently been fitted and covered with a brocade curtain.  It was there, at the base of the veiled portrait that The First Magician would find him, tapping his foot.

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/141634716285)

Norrell trudged wearily up to the King’s bedchamber, which was the last on his list, hauling his coal bucket and grumbling to himself. He was well aware that he was late, but he was exhausted, and furthermore of the opinion that a fairy who neither slept nor had particular need of a fire-tender ought not need his services.

No doubt, he though, that would earn the King’s displeasure. But then, it seemed there was very little he could do that would not earn the king’s displeasure, so the matter seemed somewhat academic, really. He might as well take his time about his duties.

He was already dusty, tired, and in no particular state to please the eye of any onlooker as he pushed open the great door, so he hoped his Majesty would be elsewhere. But alas, he was standing under that peculiarly covered portrait that Norrell so often wondered about. He also looked quite impatient.

Oh, well. Norrell sighed to himself and entered the room, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, he had to cross the room to reach the fireplace. The chance that the King would fail to notice him was small.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141635407052)

“Shall I call for a hungry dog to nip at your heels hereafter?”  In the time it took for the magician to arrive, his smile had twisted into a frown.  

“You try my patience!  I shall not look upon this fair thing without the proper firelight!”  He ran a white hand along the hem of the veil.  “The light of dawn will not do.  Neither does the glare of noontime.  Only sunset’s rose-red rays or the glow of a blazing hearth in The Loneliest Hour of Night suits!  And here morning fast approaches!  Quickly, quickly, magician!”  

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/141637297565)

“I am fine, thank you,” said Norrell, hauling the coal bucket over to the fireplace and glaring circumspectly. He carefully cleaned out the grate, and began to build the fire - somewhat more efficiently than he would have two weeks ago, due to a great deal of practice. His hands, he reflected, were more callous than perhaps they had ever been, and the dust burned in the cracks a little.

Soon he had a blaze slowly smouldering, and sat back to watch it and ensure that it would grow properly. Occasionally, he prodded at it with the poker, until it was roaring comfortingly at last.

He tried not to shew any sort of interest in what the King was doing, but he saw very few items of interest in his cell. Tending the fires was not a very exciting occupation, either, and the most thrilling thing that happened to him most days was a kick or two. A chance to see something new would not go amiss.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141812245762)

His impatience had taken the form of a gentle, unfriendly quaking in the chamber.  The sconces rattled, the bed posts creaked, and the sleepy starling threw up its wings in fright.  But with the light of the fire shining at last, with the gloomy shadows banished by gold, all fell still and silent.  And the fairy king threw open the curtain with a flourish of his hand.  

When he spoke, his voice trembled, “Ah,” as a Christian’s might were they struck with breathless wonder in a cathedral - though by the equal parts sorrow and gladness in it, he could have been witnessing a funeral as well as he could have been witnessing a happy marriage.  “My treasure!”  He pressed his hands over his heart.

The portrait towered, just unreachable, in a silver frame.  It was painted so masterfully that it might as well have been a window there in the wall; she might as well have been standing there before them.  How the light of the fire illuminated the canvas!  How it breathed unholy life into the brushstrokes!  How soft the apples of her cheeks were made to look, how silken her hair, how the scarlet danced upon her.  “My Lady,  My Lady…”  She was decked in a dress the colour of longing, with glass roses in her dark hair, and a jeweled ribbon about her little neck.  Her brilliant eyes were set upon the gentleman with the thistle-down hair.  

He rounded.  “And soon I shall have justice where she is concerned, too!” he announced hatefully with a smile.  “You magicians of the New Age!  Thieves and villains all, I say!”  Then, he soothed himself, conscious of the woman’s painted gaze upon him, and turned again to her, though he still addressed The First Magician.  “Where else in this wide world could she find the luxuries she deserves but in my house?  Who else in this wide world could adore her as I did?”  He went on, his voice curbed and soft, “A cruel thing it was to take her from me and so I shall match cruelty for cruelty as I have done with you, magician…”  

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/141875132070)

Norrell put his head in his hands briefly, while the King was turned away from him, and gave a silent sigh. Would this never cease to come back to haunt him? Oh! how he regretted the bargain with the King, and indeed, at the moment he heartily wished he had never seen a fairy before in his life.

“I had no part in taking her away from you,” he said,in exasperation, “That was -” He stopt. “What are you planning on doing? Are you going to kidnap more English magicians and spirit them away to your awful dungeons? You have no right, sir. The enchantment was broken fairly and squarely.” He picked up the coal bucket and folded his arms. 

He had no particular fondness for Segundus, it was true, but it was one thing to be vaguely suspicious of the man and  _ quite  _ another to see him stuck here. Who knew what havoc the King would wreak with him. Besides, there was nothing quite like an enemy for instilling loyalty. Compared to the king, he felt quite charitable towards Segundus, and did not like to see him lose out to an enemy.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141877282222)

“Oh!  You _ dare? _  You dare!”  The fairy rushed at the magician, his fair face screwed up with fury.  He bent to bellow at Gilbert Norrell and as he did so, in spite of the firelight, shadows swept from the dark corners of the room, making for the Christian.  “You dare to say such a thing?  Why! you little worm!  You weasel!  You  _ knave _ !”  He grabbed him by the front of his livery.  “No enchantment that is broken is done so in any sort of fairness!  A binding agreement is just that!  What was done was done and was not to be undone!”  

As he raged, the pooling darkness at Gilbert Norrell’s feet had turned into a writhing brood of serpents that wound up and around the magician’s legs.  They squeezed and pressed like vices.  “Do you know no honour?  Do you have no shame?”  The fairy king’s voice was so thunderous that it saw an ugly fissure driven up the wall.  And the little starling was screaming, of course.  “We had an  _ agreement _ , you and I!  You know very well!”  He reached back and pointed fiercely at the painting, “The Lady was  _ mine  _ and John Segundus robbed me of her!  I was  _ cheated!   _ Do not stand here before me and speak of  _ fairness!”   _

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/141878744250)

The coal-bucket clattered to the ground as Norrell was hauled up by his jacket, though he hardly felt the rush of breath leave his body as he kicked frantically at the snakes surrounding his legs. He knew it was magic - of course it was - but the sensation was so awful, and he despised snakes so much, that he could not help but do every thing he could to get them away. It was no use, of course; the spell would not respond to any but the King.

“I had nothing to do with her escape!” Norrell gasped. “How could I have, when I was trapped in the Darkness you put upon Mr Strange? ” He could not help adding, despite his position, “Which was very imprecise, and trapped me as well, if you recall. So perhaps you will let me go about my duties and get these horrible -” he kicked again and shuddered- “ _ Things  _ off me.”

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141880028242)

“I know very well that you had little to do with  _ that  _ deed!  But to call it  _ fair _ is to say that you think it  _ just _ !  It is a testament to your despicable character!”  He threw the magician roughly to the ground and glowered at him.  The serpents scattered.  “And so here you pay for _ your _ abominable crimes, and your rotten heart, and your wicked mind.  You may rest assured that John Segundus shall pay for his in kind…”

He turned again, reverently, to the illuminated portrait of the lady.  “Oh!  Now, look, magician!  You see?  Her likeness is distressed by this unpleasant business!  To your duties indeed!  You must fetch a basin at once!”

The canvas was wet.  Thin streams of frightened tears were marring Emma Pole’s face.  The paint bent.  A bit of her chin was running, the black of her eye was trailing down her cheek.  The portrait did not stir but it wept and wept and the teardrops had begun leaking upon the floor.  

The fairy would not tell of how regular an occurrence it was.  He could set the paint right again with a flick of his finger, of course, but it was no use until her eyes ceased their crying.  It was why he saw the thing covered, for it too often wept when it beheld him.  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair attributed this to Lady Pole’s abiding and violent love for him.

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/141900195560)

Norrell winced as he hit the ground. It sometimes seemed that he was spending all of his days being picked up and tossed around. His heart was still pounding fast from the fright, and his breathing was ragged, but he dared not take a moment to rest and recover his wits, not after the king had been so angry with him a moment before. He had learned well that it did not do to upset him twice at once.

He got slowly to his feet and fetched a basin that rested on the gentleman with the thistle-down hair’s end table. He wondered whether to comment on the weeping portrait, but he suspected it would do him no good. 

“I suppose that will not be all,” he said, setting the basin down.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/141993826522)

“Indeed no!” the fairy king snapped.  “ _ Kneel _ and hear me!  You forget yourself, magician!  You are a servant, the lowest worm here!  You shall address me as the master of this house or you shall pay!  ‘ _ Your Majesty.’ ‘My liege.’ _ ”  With each title he put forward, the fire in the hearth blazed brighter and hotter.  “’ _ Sir’. _ ”  

He snorted and began to pace back and forth like some hateful beast, not taking his hard gaze off of Gilbert Norrell.  “Feeble as your frame is, that nasty little spirit of yours is resilient!   You have nerve!  You have gall!  You are unforgivably proud - even in that wretched livery, even stained with soot!  You come to my chambers sluggishly, you make light of my losses, you offer me none of the courtesy I am due…  Perhaps I am all too merciful!  Such is the fault of my good nature!  But mark me, I shall see your wicked heart justly broken, your black soul rent for the ills that were done to me!”

“And  _ such ills _ .”  The gentleman stopped at once and closed his eyes and drew in a long breath before hissing, “Or perhaps you suppose that you have nothing left to lose!  Indeed!  Are you so very hopeless, magician?  Tell me, now, is that the trouble?  Is that why you do not cower?  Is that why your tongue is so sharp?  Is that why you do not weep any longer?  Is that why you are so bold and obstinate?  Tell me, magician, do you desire _ death _ ?”  His eyes were bright.

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/142021917295/thekingoflosthope-mrgnorrell-thekingoflosthope)

“No,  _ sir _ ,” spat Norrell, going, as ordered, onto his knees. He hated it, but he had no desire for more snakes, and, besides, he very much did not desire death either. He hated the thought of Childermass’s last memory of him being their parting. He had castigated himself for so long over that, and worked so long to make up for that, and there was so much left to do. He had lost Childermass so many times already. To die would not only be to lose his life, but to lose him again, for good this time.

He tried to keep all this off his face as he continued, “I assure you that I have no strong desire for death today. Have you any other duties for me, your majesty?” The words stuck in his throat, but what else was he to do? He had to survive.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/142486599382)

“Ah…” the fairy king said, towering over and glowering at Gilbert Norrell, “You do not yet beg me to end your suffering, but you shall!  For my good work is not yet finished!  Justice is not yet done!  But I shall see you crawling to me and pleading for the end!  Perhaps you retaliate still, not because you are hopeless but because you are hopeful!  And so much the better!  Hoard what hope you have left, magician, but I assure you it shall be in vain!  For I shall see that you come know what it is to be _crushed_ beneath the heel of the one you do adore!  I shall see your spirit broken!  Tell me - and be true! - how does it feel,” he bent to hiss at him, “to serve this servant of yours who has been made to frown upon you, mistrust and despise you?  To attend this love of yours who hates you!  Does it strike true when he speaks your name without care?  When he looks upon you without feeling?”  

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/142486979685)

Norrell turned his head aside, refuse to look at the King. “It is bitter, of course it is. What else shall I say? It is worse that he remembers only the bad times; I would rather he did not remember me at all. I suppose -” He took a hissing indrawn breath, thinking of it - “I suppose to have destroyed those memories.” Hope flared in him for a moment that it was not so, that there was yet a chance, though he worked to keep it off his face, knowing the King would only pounce upon it if he saw.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/143481243977)

But the fairy’s eyes were keen and it did not go unnoticed.

“Oh!” he gasped, as if he had spotted a hart peering at him through a thicket upon a hunt.  “Is that so?  Very good!  I suspected as much!”  He stepped away and strode towards his grand, velvety seat by the fireside, which faced the Lady’s weeping portrait.  “And I am very pleased indeed to hear that you are so bitter.  Indeed!  You must know what it is to taste your own hateful tonic!”  With that, he sat, straight-backed and proud, and he glared at Gilbert Norrell. 

“But it is not enough,” he declared quietly, gripping the arms of the chair.  “You see, I shall have that pickled, little heart of yours in agonies, Magician!”

The fairy king was well-versed in poisons and in his expertise he knew that Hope was the most maddening of all.  It would rob a person of their peace, it would see a person sleepless, it would banish their sense.  Hope would make them whisper hollow things over and over to themselves, demand to stay in desolate places where there was nothing but death.  It could make fools out of hard generals, make young lovers into slaves, make prisoners of kings…  

The Magician was already sick with it and he would make him sicker still.  “I would have you know that I have preserved John Childermass’ fonder memories of you - not out of charity, not for posterity, but that you might be appropriately tormented!  Indeed, I have locked them away in some obscure place where you shall never venture.  I have shut them up in a pretty, ivory box, sealed with all manner of unpleasant enchantments, and even if you happened upon it, you could not open it without my blood upon your hands!  

And I gaze upon these memories whenever it pleases me!  But you nor John Childermass shall ever behold them again!  They are mine to treasure!  To gawk at!  To command!  To spit upon, if I should like!  You stole a great and terrible deal of happiness from me, Magician.  Thus, it is only right that I claim a great and terrible deal of yours.”  And he smiled, but it might has well have been a broad grimace of pain, and snarled, “In this knowledge, despair.”   

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/143504537615)

Norrell took a sharp breath. He scarcely attended to the King’s final words of torment, so intent was he upon what he had said before.

A box. With the King’s blood upon his hands.

Of course it was foolish. Of course he could never find it and besides, how would he obtain a fairy’s blood without his knowledge? But he could not rid himself of the possibility that Childermass might still be savable.

He remembered, with a sickening twist, what Childermass had been like before he had been taken. They had been working their way toward a tentative understanding, even after every harsh word and bitter look that had passed between them. It had been new and delicate and very strange and complicated by the fact of the Darkness between them, but Norrell could scarcely remember being so happy as when he knew that what they both wanted was, at last, attainable.

If he could get the memories back, that balance might return. Childermass might remember forgiving him.

He blinked a few times, aware that he had gone too long without speaking. “You are very cruel,” he said, “And I regret none of what I have done to you, if I have indeed harmed you in some fashion, as you so often say I have. You have shewn yourself to be without mercy or virtue and I refuse to feel regret about anything save that I ever summoned you in the first place.

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/144232087372)

At this, the fairy king’s eyes darkened.  His white hands gripped the arms of his chair with such horrible power that the very wood began to splinter beneath them and he said, “You  _ worm!   _ You  _ coward!   _ Does your guilt move you to speak as though you do not know what you have done against me?”  His voice was a hiss, the sound of a sword being unsheathed.  And the painting was trembling, the floorboards were whimpering, the fire cracked and flared.  “Does your shame bring you to mistake desire for justice for cruelty?  This is righteous retribution, Magician!  This is my love and my joy avenged!  Try as you might to put the memory of your most wicked sin from your mind, I do not have the luxury of forgetting!  You wish to speak of cruelty? It is  _ you _ who were cruel!  Since you so conveniently forget, I shall remind you!”  

With that, he stood and flung his chair aside and a great, freezing wind passed through the room, snuffing out the candles upon the sconces and the frenzied flames in the fireplace.  “I gave her life, as you asked!  I took what was mine by right!  And you were ungrateful!  And you were discourteous!  And then you robbed me of my happiness!”  The starling screamed and thrashed in its cage in the moonlight.  “You sewed evil in the regal breast of my beloved and saw that it blossomed there and turned that heart that I did cherish against me!  O! Hateful Deed!” he howled, “O! Cruelty!”  

The gentleman with the thistle-down hair fell silent for a moment.  He tore at his neckcloth, made some wild noise, and then clutched at his chest as though he had been run through there.  “It is not right that he should go where I cannot follow!  It is not right that this injury cannot be amended!  My dearest friend in all the world has come to hate me by your magic!  So tender was his love for me and so good was his spirit that he would never be driven to such wickedness of his own accord!  And so I curse you now to suffer as I do - to suffer tenfold, in fact!  You shall live unloved!  You shall live hated by those that did adore you!  You shall meet your end by your beloved’s ready hands!”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144232973370)

Norrell suppressed a sigh. He ought to have been frightened, and to some degree he was, but he had been raged at quite enough, both this night and others, that the king’s words had lost the power to truly terrify. Instead, he felt a weariness settle upon him. He did not even know who, precisely, he was meant to have turned against the King this time. Certainly not Lady Pole, judging by the pronouns. Perhaps it had been the butler. Strange had said something about the butler. Norrell was still entirely unclear on the details of when precisely he had been entrapped, much less disenchanted, and did not feel up to defending himself from accusations of corrupting someone he had never said above ten words to to.

“Yes, yes,” he said. “You have sworn your revenge upon me a dozen times. I never have been much loved, and you have taken care to assure that one of the few does, indeed, hate me. I suppose you have the box in which his memories lay guarded by many spells and fierce guards, which I will never be able to touch. I believe you have achieved your purpose.”

 

[ thekingoflosthope ](http://thekingoflosthope.tumblr.com/post/144233822222)

The Magician’s fatigue perplexed the fairy.  Of course, a thing that never tired would not understand what it was to become numb in that particular way that mortals could. He pursed his lips and turned his head once, twice, and then spat, “No!  No, I have not!”  He folded his arms.  “I have not because your heart does not yet know the pain that it ought to!  You do not tear at your hair and beat your breast and beg me to relieve you of it for how it burns inside of you!  But mark me, you shall!”  He repeated it, assuring himself, “Indeed, you shall!”

The portrait above was weeping relentlessly now, the lady’s face was bent and bleeding with colour, and the gentleman looked to it and gasped, “Oh!  And now The Loneliest Hour of Midnight is done!  You have driven me to squander this precious time!  And you see how she hates to see me made so wretched?”  He swept across the room, reaching to touch the dewy frame, to catch some of the tears upon his hand.  “How you do spoil all of the goodness in this world, Magician!  Get out!  Out!  Get out of my sight and crawl back to your once-servant!  Go and sleep at his feet, like a devoted dog, upon the stone floor!  Away!”  

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144234332290/thekingoflosthope-mrgnorrell)

Norrell gave a stiff bow - he had learned that this was safest, particularly when the King was in what he thought of as A Mood - and went out of the room.

He did not know what it was the King had planned, though he was determined that he should never beg, not unless it would convey some sort of advantage. It troubled him greatly to think that there was something more planned for him, for it seemed that his life could hardly become more heinous.

But one thing was certain. He did, indeed, need to speak to Childermass. The question was how to get him to listen.

 

-

 

May 17

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144226711080)

[ @prionsatombrightwind ](https://tmblr.co/mLdMyKtMet8_xjBerHkgHLw)

Norrell had come to a decision.

After much sitting idly about in his cell and building fires and futiley scheming about where Childermass’s memories might be held, he had chosen to take action.

He had a notion of how to do it, gleaned from a conversation long ago, but then he was not quite sure if that had really happened. Supposing it was just some fantasy, a sort of fever dream made up from loneliness and desperation? Or a dream? Reality bent in strange ways here in Lost-hope.

Well. If that was the case, he thought, there was no harm in trying, was there?

Feeling a little silly, he put his back up against the cold stone wall, drew himself into a small ball, and closed his eyes. He cast his mind back half a century to being a boy of twelve, sitting against a tree in his uncle’s woods, reaching out for fairies. What had that feeling been…excitement, a sense of mystery.

Respect, Belief, Innocence, and Fear.

Well, he had fear. Ha. Respect and belief - no longer an issue, not after what he had experienced. Innocence was much harder, though. There had been so much between now and then…

He remembered the rustling he’d heard, that one time when he’d been so sure. Of course with the eyes of adulthood it was not fairies, only the wind in the leaves. But the eyes of adulthood were he problem here, weren’t they?

He tried with all his might to cast his mind back to that time, to slide back into the thrill and the sense of purpose he’d felt.

And then he called.

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144230586086)

“Oh, you  _ must _ be joking.”

 

The fairy leaned against the stone wall of the cell, arms folded over his chest, a look of disgust and utter contempt upon his fair face.

 

“Look at how far you have fallen, what desperate little measures you turn to, in some blind and foolish hope that you might find what exactly? Aid? Redemption perhaps?”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144231609510)

Norrell had been so surprized by the success of the summoning that what he had been intending to ask for - and, indeed, to offer - had been driven temporarily out of his head. And Brightwind’s manner had changed, although Norrell could not say precisely how. Whatever it was, it was most disconcerting.

He cleared his throat and said, “Aid would be helpful. I do not think you are in a position to offer me redemption.”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144237728421)

“Aid?” He asked, incredulously. “You wish for me to–” the fairy laughed then, loud and cruel, half sliding down the wall in his theatrics.

“You are delusional if you truly think, after everything, that I would help you. You are mad to even entertain such a fantasy, tis an insult, really. I would snap your neck for it, were it mine to do so.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144237960070)

Norrell sighed. “I was not asking for it without payment,” he said. “I expected you would exact a price. What do you want? I admit there is little in my power to give, but I may be able to…acquire something in the process of my purpose. If you are insulted by the idea of an exchange then leave. There is nothing keeping you here and no reason for you to cackle at me.”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144533288501)

“Ah, but you asked me here so  _ desperately, _ ” Laughter subsided to cackles indeed, little fits that bubbled up from his throat as he took a step towards the magician. “It would be terribly impolite for me to leave before I heard the what it is you would ask of me, specifically.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144534291575)

Norrell thought to himself that Tom Brightwind had hardly been a model of politeness before this, considering the business of having been thrown into coal-scuttles and so on, but he felt that voicing this sentiment would only cause trouble, and so he merely thought for a moment, trying to remember what it is he had wanted to ask for.

“Your help restoring Childermass’s memories,” he said finally. “I wish to know whether you could or would do it, and for what price.”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144535398931)

“Oh, I could,“ The fairy said, with a casual tilt of his head. “But could you afford such a thing? I have yet to hear an offer, amidst these demands.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144536945940)

Norrell pursed his lips. He was not in the best position from which to bargain, he knew. “Memories of my own?” he suggested. “Not all of them, but perhaps one or two or three. Or…”

He stopt. A dreadful idea had just occurred to him. On the one hand it was very dangerous; on the other hand, staying here in Lost-hope meant certain torture and probable eventual death, and without Childermass he could not escape.

“Should we succeed in restoring the memories, I will owe you my help in return on any single favor of your choosing, at a period of your choosing,” he said, twisting a piece of his coat-fabric between his fingers, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144537430516)

The fairy’s eyelids fluttered as he rolled his eyes, a movement made with his entire body; a toss of his fair head, shrug of shoulders, cant of hips. He crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

“Truly? That is the best you have for me? Memories or your–”

He cut himself off with a wicked thought indeed, eyes widening a moment as he considered. “Oh.” He said airily, “you will  _ owe _ me, will you?”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144537834450)

“Yes,” said Norrell, twisting the fabric harder. He did not at all like the look in Tom Brightwind’s eye. “No doubt you will say that my little store of power is of little interest to you,” he added, not sure whether he hoped for or dreaded this response.

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144538548646)

“Your hubris will always be your downfall. Your help means very little to me, magician. You will have to do better than that.”

He tapped his chin with one long, pale finger, as if in deep thought. “Tell me, how much do these memories mean to you? Would you do anything for them? Give anything? Would you say that you would owe me a favour of my own choosing, should I agree to help you?”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144538870240)

Norrell took a deep breath.He said, “Yes. I… That is to say, if you help me, I will owe you a favor of your choosing.” He dipped his head, haunted by the vague feeling that he had just sealed his own doom.

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144539246586/mrgnorrell-prionsatombrightwind-mrgnorrell)

“It is always  _ such _ a  _ pleasure _ doing business with you, magician.” The fairy purred, fingers reaching towards the Christian, curling as if he were plucking the words from the air to hold them tight in his fist. A wolfish grin spread across his face, baring too-sharp teeth.

“This is how I shall help you,” he said with a laugh. “Choose your allies better, little magician. As for the box, it is stored with His Majesty’s most treasured things. You will never get to it.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144540277570)

Norrell bit his lip so hard that he nearly drew blood. Perhaps the venture had not been all wasted - after all, now he knew that the memories were within Lost-hope and indeed most likely in the castle, and he thought he could perhaps guess with Childermass’s help where they might be. All the same, he was tired of being puppeted and played with. If he had had something to throw, he would have done it; as it was, all he had was words.

“Business,” he said bitterly, twisting his hands together and digging the nails into his palms. “I do not know why I thought this time would be any different from any of the others. You - ”

He had to stop, the enormity of what he was going to ask stopping up his throat. “You heard me once, didn’t you. It was a very long time ago to me but I thought I heard… I thought perhaps if you remembered then you would - ” He made a disgusted noise. “I was a fool.”  

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144541156961)

The fairy scoffed. “That is hardly news.”

But ah, he did remember..

“You thought I would, what exactly? Be overwhelmed with nostalgia? Sympathy perhaps? Oh I remember, indeed, a little boy who thought a man very nearly a god and prayed for some sign his King had not abandoned him.”

Bitterness laced every word, turning them poisonous. “Foolish little thing you are, I have no sympathies for anyone who clings on to dead kings.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144541485380)

Norrell gave half a laugh, though there was no humor in it. He shook his head. “I have long, long since let go of kings and praying both. I thought, perhaps, you knew what that was like. It seems to me we have both been…but never mind. I should have known you would not understand.”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144541968241)

“You seem to have a terrible misconception about me that I feel I must correct.” The fairy said, raising one perfect, dark eyebrow as he watched the magician’s tantrum, his expression unreadable.

“I have no love for the Raven King,” he spat the name, an inelegant gesture, “I never have.”

He leaned back against the cold stone wall of the cell, “A mortal, ruling as a king in Faerie? It is absolutely insulting.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144542084035)

Norrell looked at him for a long time. “Then why did you visit when I called for him?” he asked, finally. “If you hate him so much, and for that matter had such contempt for my mission, what was it that drew you?”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144542435946)

“I knew the prophecy, I had heard it enough times. Two magicians shall appear in England, magic shall be writ upon the sky and trees, birds shall fly backwards and other nonsense.” He wiggled his fingers with a mocking sound that was almost a giggle.

“And here you are! You must see now that you were only ever a pawn in this, what harm is there in playing the part twice? It is only fair, after what you did to that poor girl.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144542644740)

“I do not want to be a pawn,” said Norrell. “What is the point of anything if I am only a pawn? I may as well die. Nor do I want to be part of a prophecy. I only wanted magic to return.” He crossed his arms and hunched over, swaying a little in his unhappiness. “As for Lady Pole…yes, I admit I did not do what was right by her. All the same, Childermass does not deserve to be involved in this. What can I do?”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144543191091)

“Perhaps not, but guilt by association. And you should know by now there are far worse things than death. I will give you a choice, I dare say it is a far better one than you deserve.” The prince sighed, doing his best to look very put-upon, but he could not keep the malice, the wicked glee he felt, from darkening his expression.

“A favour for a favour, that was the terms yes? I have no desire to see what else comes of this  _ prophecy _ , and you wish to be free. Therefore, I shall remove one of the pieces from the board. You will have whatever help I can give, within reason, and in exchange.” Here the fairy paused, leveling a look at the magician. “You will give up your magic.

“It is this, or I leave you to the mercy of the King of Lost-Hope.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144543947655)

Norrell swallowed around the lump in his throat. His knees felt weak at the thought of it. Magic was everything he was. He had never been anything but a magician, not since he was twelve years old. If he gave that up, what would be left? Oh, certainly, Childermass might be freed and that would be better than being alone - but what was that to a man who had lost himself? The whole of his life, without magic…

Then he blinked. A thought had occurred to him, an answer that seemed almost too obvious but which he thought he might be able to rely on. And if there was no other way… If he did not escape, he would not survive, and a dead man had no more magic than one stripped of it.

Norrell straightened himself up with difficulty. He knew his hands were trembling, but there was nothing which could be done to prevent that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, trying to remind himself that this would not be the end. He would soon have help.

He cleared his throat. “Very well. I concede to your terms,” he said.

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144544132536)

Brightwind’s lips parted slightly in surprize. He had not expected the magician to agree so easily, had expected more of a fight from him.

“My,” he said after a moment, “You are terribly desperate. Or perhaps your magic means very little to you after all?”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144544402570)

Norrell’s shoulders hunched angrily. “How dare you say that after cornering me? You know nothing awaits here but death and misery, and you are my only hope of escape. You ask my to strip myself of my entire identity or risk death - and you make light of that sacrifice?”

He shuffled forward, poking a finger at Brightwind, without entirely realizing he was dong so. “You might at least grant me the dignity of assuming that my choices were made with logical reason. Until I see you in this prison cell with me, stop. Take what you want and go. I am damned anyway; I may as well be damned in peace.”

 

[ prionsatombrightwind ](http://prionsatombrightwind.tumblr.com/post/144544768966)

"You are hardly in any place to make demands of  _ me _ .” The fairy tutted, as if chiding a small child for some naughty behaviour, before crossing the small cell and grasping the magician’s chin roughly. “But I have no desire to linger here, so I shall take what is mine and be done with you until I am ready to  _ assist _ .”

He regarded the magician carefully a moment, turning the man’s head this way and that in his grasp, feeling the tension, the resistance, the defiance still even in the face of all he has lost. He grinned at him; he had done baser things than this to properly humiliate his enemies.

With that thought, he leaned down, closing the distance between them like a hawk upon its prey, and pressed his lips roughly to the magician’s. The magic in the Christian ebbed, burned bright for a moment, a dying star that crystallized into a single jeweled tear safe within his jacket pocket. He released him then, but did not move away, not yet.

“Guilt by association.” He purred, “You remember John Segundus? Of course you do, he was a thorn in your side from what he told me. He wanted my help as well, the poor wretch. And I helped him, indeed, I showed him perhaps more mercy than I am showing you now, when I took his miserable little life. Pray, to whatever god you still hold on to, that you do not need any more of my help.”

 

[ mrgnorrell ](http://mrgnorrell.tumblr.com/post/144545282230/prionsatombrightwind-mrgnorrell)

Norrell could not stop himself from gasping. He felt shattered open, as if the kiss was drawing out a piece of his soul. He scarcely noticed the phyiscal sensations, so intense was the feeling of loss.

He rubbed furiously at face, trying to shake off that sense of loss, and found his cheeks wet with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, determined not to make himself more vulnerable than he had already been.

Only then did he comprehend what the fairy had said. He looked up, still blinking rapidly. "John Segundus?” he said. “The schoolmaster, you - ” He stopt. The truth was that he did not know how to react to this - one horror among many. He had spoken to Segundus only a few times and certainly the man had often been a great source of vexation, but he had never wished him dead. Was this his fault too?

It was all too much. He stumbled backwards and sank down on the floor against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest. He did not want to look at Brightwind any more; he had the sense, irrational but unshakeable, that he would see his magic shining in the fairy’s pocket.

The thought that it would, eventually, get better was quite unreachable right now. All he had left right now was a hollow.

  
  


May 18

 

mrgnorrell

Norrell woke up curled into the cold corner of his cell that he slept in. It wasn’t much of a bed, and every morning he woke up sore and achy.

But that was the least of his concerns. Now, as he woke slowly and performed the usual self-assessment that people do upon being dragged back to consciousness after a night out of it, he knew something was different.

His magic was no longer there.

It only took a few seconds of sleepy panicking for him to remember precisely what had transpired last night, but this did not make him feel any better. The doubt in his own ability to construct a scheme, and in Brightwind’s potential for having left holes in any deal, rushed in. He rolled over onto his back and groaned.

Childermass. He needed to find Childermass. And he ought to get up and start preparing for his fire-tending duties. If he left it, the punishment would be terrible. But somehow he could not make himself rise.

He found himself crying again, silently. He observed it as if from outside his own body, which was most odd. But what could be more terrible than what he was already undergoing? There was no sense in finding Childermass, as he would never believe him; there was no sense in moving from this cell, since he had lost - given away - the only thing left remaining to him.

In that moment it seemed to him that there was no hope left. He had told the fairy last night that he had as well be dead as a pawn. But in truth he did not know whether this was not a kind of living death.

He rolled back over to face the corner and did not move again for a long time.


End file.
